Abigail and the Rats of NIMH
by Masked Bard
Summary: A month after the ecological disaster that wreaked havoc on Dapplewood, the forest denizens face a new threat; scientists from NIMH, who received word from cleanup crews on the strangely advanced dwellings the animals lived in. What follows is a disaster that threatens the lives of every sentient rodent. Also includes characters from "The Rescuers" and "Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers".
1. Chapter 1

**It is 15 years since our departure from NIMH; and 11 years since our departure from the Fitzgibbon's farm to Thorn Valley, where we have lived undetected and in peace. As their leader, I have brought prosperity to the Rats of NIMH. Under my leadership we have built an entire city underground, beneath the thorn thicket, where neither human nor predator can reach. We harness electricity at the nearby river. Thanks in part to Mrs. Brisby, we were able to start a new civilization. And yet I sense our troubles have not yet ended, that they may never permanently end, as long as NIMH exists. No one, no rodent on Earth is completely safe anymore. The humans will never stop searching for us. They'll never leave us be.**

As Justin wrote in the book Nicodemus once used, his gaze turned to the open chest on the desk beside him, where he kept a round, red jewel. He picked it up, and gazed at his own reflection in it, deep in meditation.

**There has been a catastrophe, east of here, several dozen miles away. Somewhere in Dapplewood. Thousands of animals have met their death by way of toxic gas. That is what my visions tell me. Though far from here, I have a feeling, a dreadful feeling, that it will eventually come to affect Thorn Valley as well. The humans are becoming aware; not just of us, but of _all_ intelligent rodents. And we need to be ready.**

Justin signed his name at the bottom of the page, as he always did, and placed the stone back into the chest carefully. It was time to tell the council of his visions. He just hoped they would believe him.

**Abigail and the Rats of NIMH**

Abigail looked up at the dead tree, her ears going down as she folded her arms. She used to climb that tree and gaze across the lush forest of Dapplewood. But now its branches were bare and dry, and it wasn't yet autumn either. Her father had warned her that the branches were too brittle and might snap under her weight. Abigail had fallen out of enough trees now to not want to chance it. And even if she could get up there, she'd be gazing at a cold, lifeless forest. The gas leak two months ago had killed every living thing in its path. She was fortunate that of the few survivors, her father was one of them. She'd already lost one parent, she couldn't bear to lose both.

"There you are," came a voice from, behind, the voice of her father, "You're not thinking about climbing up that tree again, are you?"

The young woodmouse turned around, shaking her head meekly, "Of course not, daddy."

"I think until this forest starts to bounce back you'll be keeping your paws on the ground, hm? Unless you're in that flapperwingamawhatsit, of course."

"Daddy, I'm old enough to do things like that now if I'm careful," she argued, "Cornelius says so."

"I just worry is all," he said, "I know you went through that big adventure with your friends, but that's no excuse to needlessly put yourself in danger."

"I know, I know…" she twirled a tuft of her auburn hair and sighed.

Her father smiled, "You look just like your mother when you do that."

"Did you lecture her ear off too?" she asked jokingly.

Her father chuckled, "Well…let's not get into that right now. Anyway, I came to tell you that it's time for your lessons with Cornelius."

"I knew that too," Abigail said, "I was just on my way."

"What are you doing today? More cleanups? Planting some more trees and bushes?"

"Maybe," Abigail answered, "Cornelius said it was finally time for the lesson about the hard black trail in the forest, the one with the monsters-on-wheels. He said he thinks he finally knows how the gas leak happened."

"Sounds, um…very interesting," Abigail's father pulled on his collar nervously, "I'm sure he knows what he's doing, but you pay extra attention to Cornelius today. That trail is really dangerous…I've had friends who died walking there."

"I know, I'll be really careful daddy," she said, giving him a hug.

He hugged her back, "I know you will. Now, I'll see you this afternoon. You better get going."

"Bye daddy, I love you" she said.

"Me too, Abigail," he replied.

"You love yourself too?" she looked up at him teasingly.

"I mean I love _you_ too," he corrected himself, shaking his head.

She giggled and waved, "Anyway, see you later!"

With that she dashed off into the forest toward Cornelius' home, past the dried, yellow grass and the dead ferns and bushes. A bell could be heard ringing through the woods. As she got closer to Cornelius' house, she could see little Michelle the badger pulling the string and calling out. She wore a little pink dress, and since the accident, a pair of glasses. Russell and Edgar were already there waiting.

"I'm here!" Abigail shouted as she ran toward them, "Am I late?"

"Not too late," Edgar said, the timid mole adjusting his eyeglasses.

"But late enough," Michelle answered, "Don't you know what today is? You guys get to go on a big dangerous adventure, while I'm gonna be stuck here working out of a notebook. Boring!"

The little girl had maintained most of her perk even after the gas leak, which had killed her parents, and almost killed her, causing permanent damage to her eyes and giving her asthma. But things would never be the same as they once were. She'd hardly smiled since then, and she'd been having mood swings too. She might suddenly become angry, or burst into tears without warning. Things had gotten better after two months, but the pain and grief were still there, and maybe always would be in some way.

"You'll be old enough to come with us, one of these days." Russell patted her back, before the brown hedgehog's belly began to rumble "Anyway, I wonder what he's got planned for lunch. I'm starving."

"Did your siblings steal your breakfast again?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah, I was late getting out of bed," Russell sighed, "That's why I hope Cornelius has a big lunch planned.

"Guess we'll find out," Abigail said, walking toward the door, "Lets see what Cornelius is up to."

The four young rodents opened the door and walked down the stairs to Cornelius' study, where he sat at his cluttered desk, his face blocked by books.

"Ah, good morning, my furlings," he said, standing up. His back cracked as he stood up, and he winced.

"Uh oh, he's having rumertism again," said Michelle.

"Rrrrheum_a_tism, dear girl," he corrected her, rubbing his back with a groan.

"We were just wondering what was for lunch," Russell chimed in.

"You mean _you _were," Abigail shot back.

Cornelius gave a small laugh, "You're more interested in food than what we're doing today, Russell?"

"It's more interesting than what I'll be doing," Michelle said, kicking at the ground some.

"You know with the food shortage our options are limited," Cornelius said, answering Russell's question, "Your parents are working hard to bring fruits and berries from unaffected parts of the forest, but we can only manage so much. However, I did manage to procure some rrraspberries for us all to share."

"Oh boy!" Russell said hungrily.

Abigail rolled her eyes, "What about the black trail?"

"Yes yes, we're still doing that today. I want you three to be the first to hear my conclusion about the gas leak, the monsters-on-wheels and the humans. I'll be presenting my findings to the rest of the animals in the forest tomorrow night when we have our meeting."

"Sounds important," said Edgar.

"Oh it is," Cornelius said, "I think that my findings, plus that incident where the human spared your life Edgar, will help us better understand humans and how to cope with living among them."

"So you don't think they're all bad anymore, do you?" Edgar asked with interest, "The one that let me out of the trap seemed pretty nice."

"I have definitive proof, I believe, that the gas leak was an accident, and that much of the harm that humans inflict upon animals is simply out of ignorance rather than malice. I'll demonstrate that by taking you to the black trail. Are we ready to go on a rrramble?"

"I'm ready," Abigail said with confidence.

"I'd be ready if I were going," Michelle said bitterly, grabbing her notebook and stomping towards Cornelius' desk. All this talk about the gas leak was bothering her. Cornelius immediately felt guilty for having brought it up so casually with her still in the room. None of the others had lost any family in the gas leak.

"Now now, Michelle…" he said, walking up to her as she sat at his desk, "You'll get to go on tomorrow's ramble, and perhaps after today's lesson you and I will do something fun together. Play games, go swimming…or go flying."

She turned to look up at her uncle, "Will Abby, Russell and Edgar come too?"

The three of them exchanged glances.

"I'll be free I think, I'll just have to go home real quick and tell my dad, and see what he says," said Abigail.

"Yeah, and I have to tell my mom," said Edgar.

Russell hesitated for a bit, thinking about how, with his ten other brothers and sisters, his parents probably wouldn't even notice he was gone, "Um, yeah, I'll just stay here after the lesson, I won't be missed."

Michelle gave a smile, but it was a half-hearted one, "Thanks Uncle Cornelius, and thanks guys…"

Cornelius kissed her forehead, and then turned to the others, "Do we have everything?"

"Can I carry the food?" Russell asked.

"You're just going to eat it all," Abigail said, grabbing the supply pack before Russell could reach it, "Why don't you carry it, Edgar?"

"Sure thing," he said, strapping it to his back as Russell frowned.

"Alright, step lively children," Cornelius said, heading for the door, "And Michelle, we'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't leave the house."

"Yes Uncle Cornelius," Michelle sighed, looking down at her notebook, squinting behind her glasses to read it.

The four of them exited Cornelius' home and walked into the yellow, dead grass, and then around a conspicuous empty patch of dirt where for years there'd been a rusty old animal trap. The humans had destroyed it and taken it away when they were cleaning the forest. There were seedlings sprouting on the patch; Cornelius had had the furlings start a garden there in an effort to create more food for the forest.

After a short walk through mostly dead foliage, they came to a gentle slope, which was where the black trail was. They climbed the slope and emerged from the grass, and stared at the hard, black trail. It was wide, and had a yellow stripe down the middle. Such a large stretch of hard ground, without any plants growing on it at all, was mysterious to the forest animals. Here many creatures had met their doom, being crushed by the monsters-on-wheels. But to the furlings it was a curious place that was exciting to visit, precisely because they'd been forbidden to go near it all their lives. However this was their second time seeing it.

"Now then furlings, I want you to stay alongside the trail. You are not to venture onto it. Stay close to one another."

"Yes Cornelius," Abigail answered. The memory of Russell nearly being run over by a monster-on-wheels the last time they came here was fresh in their minds.

"I also want you to keep an eye out for anything unusual," Cornelius instructed, "You see, I've discovered something very interesting."

As they walked, the children did begin to notice some unusual features in the dead grass alongside the trail. There were shards of glass, and ribbons of a strange black material. Abigail picked up one of the black strips.

"It's kinda squishy…" she remarked, sniffing it and then making a face, "What is it?"

"I know the monster-on-wheels went by quickly, but did you happen to look at its wheels?" Cornelius asked.

"They were…black. Like that." Russell said, picking one up.

"And what about all this glass?" Edgar asked.

"It's sharp, don't touch it," Cornelius warned, "Anyway, if you recall, the monster dropped something as it sped by, an enormous glass bottle of some kind. One that broke on impact."

"I do remember that," Abigail remarked, "It was still in the middle of the trail when we left."

"With its sharp points skyward, correct? Now with the evidence before us, what can you deduce, children?"

"Another monster-on-wheels must have run over the bottle, and its wheel got ripped up…" Russell said, "It must have been filled with air or something…"

"And this must have been the same day as the gas leak," Edgar added, "Because that happened only an hour or two later, right?"

"Prrrecisely," Cornelius said, proud that they were able to figure it out, "Come with me, just a little further now."

They followed Cornelius as he led them further down the trail. Within a few minutes, they came to a turn in the trail, where the guard rail alongside the trail had been torn apart. The rail itself was something strange to the furlings…something that was hard like a rock, but thin. Here the black trail seemed to have two long, black designs on it. As they followed the designs, it led them through the broken guard rail to a steep slope, and the designs gave way to had two deep, long grooves in the soil. And then there was the tree at the bottom of the hill. The grooves in the ground stopped at a tree, a tree which was splintered, and looked as if an enormous chunk had been torn from it somehow. Everything here was dead though, including the tree. The ground was a mess of mud, and further down the hill had been stripped of foliage. The entire forest here was a wreck.

"Cornelius…what happened here?" Abigail asked, looking around.

"This, furlings, is where the monster went after its wheel popped on the glass," Cornelius explained, "It lost control, broke through that…that hard fence…and rolled down the hill before it slammed into that tree, perhaps landing on its side. And if my theory is correct, this is where the gas leak started."

"The monster had gas in it?" Russell asked, "What did it eat?"

Abigail and Edgar chuckled a little, though not for long, as this wasn't a laughing matter.

"You see furlings, I believe that monsters-on-wheels are not monsters at all," Cornelius said, "I've been coming here by myself for the past few days to deduce just what happened here, and I tell you I've seen humans inside these monsters. I think that these monsters are really machines."

"Machines?" Abigail cocked her head, "You mean like the flapper wingamathing?"

"Precisely," Cornelius said, "Though they are powered by a technology that makes my grandest invention seem like a child's toy. Humans ride in these 'monsters' to go faster. And these monsters, with their air-filled wheels, must have a hard surface free of trees and bushes and pointy thorns to work, so the humans built the black trail. While riding in these monsters, the humans can't see forest creatures crossing the trail because they're traveling so fast. So, by accident, they sometimes hit them."

The three of them listened closely. It was a heavy topic, but since the accident, Cornelius had been more open toward talking about things of this nature with them.

"I wonder if the Yellow Dragons were machines too," said Abigail.

"I'm sure they were," Cornelius answered.

"So why did it have poison gas?" Edgar asked.

"That is a mystery I haven't solved," Cornelius said, "Perhaps it is powered by the gas? Perhaps it was in the wheels? But the point is that the whole thing was an accident, and the humans never meant to poison the forest. Which is why they came back to clean things up."

"Huh, so I guess we can say they're not bad?" Russell asked.

"They're still certainly to be avoided at all costs I think," Cornelius answered, "After all…they did still take my parents from me, and they created those traps. Maybe it depends on the particular human. There are bad ones, and good ones. But, I think that for the most part, they don't mean to be as hostile as we think they are."

At this, the sound of a monster-on-wheels rolling down the black trail became louder. Strangely, however, it sounded like it was slowing down.

"Uh oh, wh-what's going on now?" Edgar asked.

"Quickly, into the bushes furlings," Cornelius ordered, leading them into some dried, dead bushes at the end of the clearing.

Two large vans pulled over at the side of the road, as Cornelius and the furlings watched in wonder.

"Grrreat honk…" Cornelius whispered.

The doors opened, and humans stepped out, and began climbing down the hillside. This time, the furlings could see their real faces. It was something none of them had seen before; the few humans they had seen were wearing protective masks that looked very alien to them. But these humans had hair, and eyes, and mouths. There were two people in long white lab coats, followed by a group of men wearing gloves and jumpsuits, carrying nets, bags and chainsaws.

"This is where the leak happened, right?" asked the man in the white lab coat.

"By the looks of it, yes," said the young woman, perhaps in her twenties, with blonde hair and a clipboard, dressed in a long lab coat, looking at the damage in the area, "Most of the animals in the area probably died in the chlorine leak but there were reports of a few survivors…along with the anomalies discovered during the EPA's cleanup. Any animal intelligent enough might have found shelter when the gas leak occurred and returned later. We'll see if any of them are ours."

"Hm, yes. Let's have a look around. Spread out everyone, and if you see any unusual animals, especially rats, capture them. Inspect the trees too. That's where some of the cleanup crew described seeing hints of intelligent life."

Cornelius turned to the furlings, who could only watch in shock and awe.

"Listen furlings, you're younger and faster than I am. Run to my house now. Fetch Michelle. You should find a trrrap door beneath the chair at my desk, leading to a basement. You are to hide in there. I will catch up to you."

Abigail gulped and nodded, "Come on, guys."

The three of them turned and darted through the foliage as the humans split up and searched the area. Cornelius turned to look at them once again. The vans had the letters 'NIMH' printed on the side. But he had no time to ponder what the strange acronym meant. He did his best to make it back to his home as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle squinted, taking a quill and dabbing it in ink so she could copy from a book Cornelius was having her read. She was starting to learn the alphabet, soon she'd be able to read and write like Cornelius could. She coughed, and took deep breaths in order to avoid a coughing fit, or perhaps another asthma attack. Cornelius had herbal remedies prepared in case she did get one; yerba santa leaves or licorice root worked the best. She couldn't understand why the gas had done this to her lungs, and her eyes. But it was just another thing she needed to get used to, like the death of her parents. After staving off the coughing fit, she sighed, rubbing her throat, and getting back to work.

It was then that Abigail burst through the door, followed by Russell and Edgar.

"Michelle! Are you here?" Abigail called out.

She peeked from behind the pile of books on the desk, "What's wrong?"

The three of them ran over to the desk.

"Humans are coming," Abigail answered, "Get up, Cornelius said there'd be a trap door under this chair."

"Humans?" Michelle blinked, "Are they cleaning the forest again?"

The three looked at each other, and then Abigail shook her head, "There's no time to explain, Michelle. Just get up."

Michelle slipped out of the chair, and Russell pushed it aside, as Edgar stooped down and felt the floor.

"Is it there?" Abigail asked.

As Edgar felt around, he came across a little ring in the floor. He pulled on it, and the trap door opened up.

"Alright, get inside Michelle," Abigail said, "We'll tell you what happened once everyone's in."

"Where's Uncle Cornelius?" Michelle asked.

"He's on his way," said Russell.

The three of them climbed down a step ladder, into a dark room. It was old and the smell of dirt and dust was thick in the air. When they closed the door, the only light came in through cracks in the wooden trap door.

Outside, Cornelius hurriedly made his way through bushes and grass, as fast as his old legs could take him. He could hear the footsteps of humans and the sounds of their voices. He couldn't let himself be seen; he was all Michelle had left.

"Hm, looks like the forest has only just started to bounce back," said the blonde woman with the clipboard, followed by a couple men in jumpsuits.

"Dr. Stacy, you might want to have a look at this."

Cornelius peered through the grass as one of the men brought a tiny wooden wheel barrel over to the doctor. She took it in her hand and gazed at it.

"Remarkable…" she said in awe, "Where did you find this?"

"Near a patch of seedling sprouts over there by the stream. They looked like, well…they were in little rows."

"Signs of irrigation?" the doctor was most intrigued, "I think we've finally found out where those escaped rats have been hiding all these years. Keep searching."

"I must get back to the furlings, quick!" Cornelius whispered as he pressed on, trying to keep himself hidden in the dead grass.

Taking the longer route, it was several minutes before he reached the tree in which he'd made his home. But now the humans were storming the forest. He could hear the shrieks of animals being captured in nets and placed in bags throughout Dapplewood. He reached for the door, as a shadow loomed over him.

"Doctor Clark, Doctor Stacy, look at this," said one of the workers, "This badger's wearing clothes! And…and that's a little door, there in the tree!"

The two doctors turned, "Catch him, quickly!"

Cornelius gasped and opened the door, running inside.

"Furlings! Are you hidden?"

"Yes Cornelius," came Abigail from below the floor.

"Quick, the trap door!" Edgar shouted, "Get down here Cornelius!"

The roar of a chainsaw came from outside, and the little house shook as it began to cut through the wood. The humans were going to cut the whole tree down just to get at him. At that moment, Cornelius had to make a decision. The humans had seen him come in here, and when they cut the tree down, they would look for him. The furlings would stand a better chance of not being found themselves if he did not join them in the basement…if he let himself be captured. He hated to cause yet another loss to poor Michelle, but it was either that or let them all be captured.

Soon splinters began to fly as the chainsaw cut through the tree. The children were screaming for Cornelius to join them. Hastily, Cornelius ran to his desk, opening drawers. He took out some scrolls; maps, charts, plans for the flapper wingamathing, and some herbs for Michelle. They were things the children would need after he was gone. They were going to need to flee Dapplewood. The noise was too much, he would never be able to tell them with his voice, so he opened the trap door. For a split second the furlings thought he was climbing down to join them, but they were confused to see some scrolls drop down from the opening, and then for the door to close again. Cornelius hoped they were smart enough to know what to do. But he had faith in them.

There was a deafening crash as the tree fell to the ground. The whole house shook. Books flew from their shelves and sawdust made Cornelius cough and choke. The ceiling was gone now, exposed to the sky above, and the towering humans stood above his study, amazed. Cornelius could do nothing more than look up in terror. Was he to share his parent's fate now?

"My God…are those books?" one man said, squatting down over Cornelius' home.

Dr. Clark looked to Dr. Stacy, "Penny, did NIMH ever even work with badgers?"

"I'd have to do some research," Dr. Penny Stacy answered, "But offhand, I've never heard of any experimentation being done on badgers at NIMH."

Dr. Clark turned to one of the workers.

"Grab the badger, and everything inside this tree," he said, "And remember, you are never to divulge what you've seen here, under any circumstances."

With that, the worker reached down with a gloved hand and picked Cornelius up. Cornelius squirmed, but he couldn't put up a fight. He was dropped into a bag, as the other humans collected his books and furniture. The samples would be very valuable indeed.

Another worker approached the doctors.

"We've been seeing things like this all through the forest. Animals wearing clothing, as well as trees, burrows, all furnished with human-like technologies."

"Gather up anything you find," said Dr. Clark, "Animals and objects alike. Then I want you to destroy the burrows. We can't leave any evidence behind."

The humans began removing everything from Cornelius' home; the desk, the book shelves, the bed, everything. Luckily for the furlings, the workers left the trap door alone, not noticing it. The children huddled together, teary-eyed, but trying to remain absolutely silent.

"Man, this sure is a trip, ain't it Brock?" said one worker.

"Yeah man, it's like, something out of a cartoon or something," the other chuckled, "Anyway, I think we got everything here.'

As the two men left, the furlings let out a collective sigh. Michelle buried her face in Abigail's chest, sobbing quietly as Abigail hugged her tight.

"What do we do now?" Edgar whispered quietly, taking his glasses off to wipe his eyes.

"We need to wait until we know they're gone…" Abigail whispered, "Then we need to get to the flapper wingamathing, and get out of Dapplewood…"

"But…what about everyone else?" Russell asked, stifling tears himself, "What about our families?"

"I don't know," Abigail said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she thought of her father, "Maybe we'll search for anyone the humans forgot first. But we'll never know where the humans took everyone else…"

"Think there's any way we could rescue them if we did find out?" Russell asked.

"Where do humans even live?" Edgar wondered, still whispering.

A few moments passed, as the four of them thought, and grieved.

"Hey…maybe if we follow the black trail from the air, we'll find out," said Abigail.

After some consideration, Edgar and Russell nodded in agreement. Michelle whimpered lightly, and Abigail lightly rubbed her head.

"Don't worry Michelle…with a little teamwork, nothing's impossible," Abigail assured her.

So the four of them waited perhaps an hour more, until all they could hear outside was the chirping of birds. Thunder rolled in the distance, and the light patter of raindrops could be heard on the floor above them. Mustering up some courage, they gathered the scrolls and herbs Cornelius had dropped for them, and Abigail was the first to climb the ladder and open up the trap door, cautiously peeking through it before opening it. She was baffled to see nothing but a hollow stump left of Cornelius' home. A raindrop hit her on the tip of her nose and she wrinkled it before shaking the drop off. She looked up at the dark gray sky above. There was no ceiling anymore. Everything had been taken. Only the stone fireplace was left intact, though cut off at the top. The other furlings followed behind Abigail as she carefully stepped over splinters and through damp sawdust. She walked up what was left of the stairs, and outside. Trees had been cut down around the forest, burrows stomped through and destroyed. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"We'll…we'll meet back here after we check our homes and look for survivors…" Abigail said, trying to stay calm.

"What about me?" Michelle asked numbly. She already knew her home had been destroyed and her only family taken away.

Abigail turned around and held out her hand, "You can come with me…"

The furlings darted off in different directions, Abigail going a little slower so Michelle could keep up. She ran back through the dead grasses and ferns, past the tree she used to always climb, splashed through puddles as the rain fell, before finally spotting her home in a hollow overturned log.

Or, what was left of her home.

The log had been sawed in half, and everything that was inside was gone. Including her dad.

"Daddy?" she called out, her voice choking as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Daddy, are you there? Daddy!"

She fell to her knees and cried, rain soaking her clothes and her hair, as Michelle put a hand on her shoulder. Abigail turned to hug Michelle, sobbing and sniffling.

"We need to leave before the humans come back," Michelle said.

Abigail continued to cry. She had no family anymore. She felt so alone and abandoned. Who knew what the humans were doing to her father? Why were they doing this? She cried uncontrollably for a few more minutes, before wiping her eyes and shakily getting back to her feet.

"I know how you feel…" Michelle said, holding Abigail's hand.

"L-let's go…" she said sadly, her ears down.

When they got back to what was left of Cornelius' home, Edgar and Russell were already there, and by their saddened expressions, it didn't look like they'd had any more luck than Abigail had.

"Th-they're all gone…" said Russell, sniffling.

"Mama…" Edgar said, his voice cracking as he wiped his eyes.

"We're the only ones left in the forest," said Abigail sadly, "I wonder if the humans found the flapper wingamathing."

"Let's go look I guess…" said Edgar, getting to his feet.

The furlings walked for a bit toward the bush where they always parked the flying craft, right next to the willow tree who's bark apparently helped with Cornelius' rheumatism. Sure enough they found it, having fortunately been overlooked by the humans. It would have taken most of the day to build a new one, and it would have been much harder doing it in the rain.

"Get in, we'll follow the black trail," said Abigail as she climbed into the cockpit.

Edgar tossed the backpack in first, filled with scrolls, herbs and some raspberries, and climbed in alongside Russell. The two of them pulled Michelle up.

"I'll steer," Russell said.

"Michelle, you can help be our navigator and make sure we're following the black trail on the ground," said Abigail, "Edgar and I will be busy cranking the winder-uppers until we get high up enough."

"Okay Abby," Michelle said, despite her dismal mood feeling glad to be given an important job.

As Abigail and Edgar made it to the cranks and began rotating them, the leafy wings of the contraption started to flap like those of a bird, shaking water off and spraying the furlings making them wetter than they already were, and soon it hovered over the air and became airborne. The aircraft glided forward as Russell steered it up past the trees and into the sky. Michelle peeked over the edge, looking at the forest below.

"Oh, I think I see the trail," she said, pointing, "Go that way."

Russell could see it too, "Alright, navigator. Let's see where it takes us."


	3. Chapter 3

The furlings glided through the air in the flapper wingamathing for hours before the sun finally began to set through pink, parting clouds. The rain eventually began to let up. Once they were able to lock the wings in place, Abigail took to gazing over the side with Michelle as Edgar updated their map to include places they hadn't charted yet. But with the sun going down, they thought it best to land the craft somewhere so they could forage for more food and get some sleep too. They'd already gone through their meager food supplies.

"How far are we from Dapplewood?" Abigail asked Edgar, looking over his shoulder.

"I'd say we've almost tied our record now for the furthest we've ever been," he answered, "But the black trail hasn't taken us to any humans yet."

"We just need to keep going," Abigail answered, looking at the map, "Of course, after we stop to camp out somewhere."

Abigail looked at the regions around the black trail. She blinked when she noticed they weren't far from Oakdale meadow. That was where the furlings had traveled to get the lungwort and eyebright to save Michelle's life. The natives hadn't been very friendly, save for a single field mouse who'd befriended them and believed in them. Abigail missed him, though she wouldn't admit it to the others out of embarrassment.

"Why don't we go to Oakdale meadow?" Abigail asked.

"What, so we can get made fun of by squirrels again?" Russell asked.

"They have things to eat there," Abigail protested, "And a place to sleep where we won't have to worry about predators."

"But you remember how every rodent in the meadow fought over one acorn, don't you?" Edgar reminded her, "And the squirrels said we were only there to steal their food. I don't think there's a ton of food there."

"Oh yeah…" Abigail scratched her head, "Well…we at least have someone there who might help us."

Edgar didn't remember who she was talking about, but the memory crept into Russell's mind.

"You mean that mouse boy who wouldn't stop breathing down our necks the whole time we built the flapper wingamathing?" he asked.

"His name was Willy," Abigail said, folding her arms, "He was the only one that believed we could pull it off. And right now he's the only one we know outside of Dapplewood that would care to help us."

"I guess maybe you're right," Russell sighed. Of all the individuals they met on their first journey out of the forest, Willy was probably the only one who might be remotely helpful. The choir birds weren't much of a help besides telling them where the meadow was, and everyone else they'd encountered was either a bully, or a rodent-eating one-eyed owl.

"It might be fun to rub it in that one squirrel's face that we were able to build a real flying machine," Edgar said with a grin, "We left too fast last time for that."

"Let's set course for Oakdale then," said Russell, turning the steering wheel and heading east of the black trail, "Remember where the trail is you guys."

"I've got it on the map," said Edgar.

"I can remember without it," Michelle boasted.

The aircraft glided downwards, across the tops of trees and over open grassland. Before long, as the sun was on the horizon, they crossed a pond and spotted rocky red cliffs up ahead. This seemed like the place. Abigail and Edgar took their places at the winder-uppers and Russell circled around until they lost enough altitude to make a safe, smooth landing in the grass.

"So this is Oakdale," said Michelle, standing on her tip-toes to see outside the cockpit, "It's about how I imagined it."

Not far from where they'd landed, an opportunistic field mouse hid in the upper branches of the lone oak tree that dominated the field, watching as a red squirrel gathered acorns for himself.

"I'll make sure those dirty no-good mice don't see a single acorn off of our tree," said the squirrel to himself.

"Alright, steady…" he whispered, taking aim with a pebble.

With careful precision, he threw the pebble down, knocking the pile of acorns out of the squirrel's hands.

"What the-hey!" the red squirrel shouted, "Willy!"

Willy scurried down the bark of the tree on all fours, "Sorry Waggs, they're mine now!"

"Why you worm-tailed buck-toothed little thief!" Waggs shouted, climbing down after the nimble gray field mouse in the blue shirt.

"You kiss your ma with that mouth?" Willy chuckled, reaching the roots of the tree and snagging a couple acorns.

"I hate mice!" Waggs yelled, but Willy darted off with three of the acorns as Waggs reached the ground, "All a bunch of no-good thieves!"

Waggs quickly gathered up the acorns that Willy hadn't taken, for fear that if he didn't the gophers would get them. Willy ran up the gentle slope, chuckling and taking a bite out of one of the acorns, holding the other two in one arm.

"Dinner is served," he said with satisfaction, before reaching the top of the hill.

His jaw dropped when he saw the flapper wingamathing parked in the grass not too far off. He paused for a moment, blinking to make sure it wasn't a mirage.

"She came back!" Willy exclaimed with a laugh, before darting down the hill toward the aircraft, "Abigail!"

Abigail's ears perked up as she climbed out of the cockpit. She turned around and peered through the grass.

"Who's that?" Michelle asked.

Willy emerged from the grass. Abigail gave a bashful smile, looking down a bit and tracing her toes across the dirt with her arms folded behind her.

"Hi Willy…" she said softly.

"Abigail, I almost thought I wouldn't see you again," he said, coming closer, still holding the acorns.

Abigail rubbed her upper arm and looked to the side shyly, "Well, I did want to come back to Oakdale meadow one day…to see you, I mean…"

Russell rolled his eyes, "So that's what we're doing here huh? To come see your boyfriend."

"So the truth comes out," teased Edgar.

Abigail frowned, turning red from embarrassment, "Shut up, you two."

Willy blushed as well, before looking down at his acorns, "Hey uh, you hungry?"

Abigail looked back at Willy and nodded, "We all are."

"I don't have enough acorns for all of you, but I can give two away." Willy said, giving Abigail two of his acorns.

"Thanks," she said, looking back at her friends, "Who should get them?"

"Me!" Russell said instantly.

"I'm real hungry too," said Michelle.

"Edgar?"

"Ah I'll hold out for something else," he answered.

Abigail handed the acorns over. Willy watched, having wanted Abigail to have one but admiring her selflessness. He also noticed an extra member of their team this time.

"Hey, is she the little badger girl you were trying to save?" Willy asked.

Abigail nodded, "This is Michelle. We got the herbs to her just in time."

"That's great to hear, I always wondered what happened," Willy said, smiling at Michelle, who put her acorn down and gave him a shy curtsey, "So uh, what exactly brings you to the meadow, huh?"

Abigail's ears went down and she looked away, "We have no where else to go…"

"Dapplewood got attacked by humans," said Russell, biting into his acorn.

"Yeah," Edgar said sadly, "They kidnapped everyone, and then they destroyed our homes."

"Humans?" Willy was shocked, "I've only ever heard of those in stories, but they say that humans built the water cave that flows into the pond a long time ago."

Willy motioned to a metal drainage pipe which flowed into the pond, supported by cinder blocks. The furlings remembered well their trip down the sewer where they were washed through that drain.

"They also say that humans have something to do with the Yellow Dragons that drained the marsh," Willy explained.

"Humans did that?" Russell asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me," said Edgar.

Willy scratched his head, "So let me get this straight, the humans just waltzed into the forest and took everyone away? Why would they do a thing like that?"

"Don't ask us," Russell sighed.

"We're trying to follow them," Abigail explained, "They sped off inside their monsters-on-wheels along a big black trail. But it was getting late, we were really hungry and we needed a place to sleep. So I thought we should come here because…you're our only friend outside of the forest."

Willy gave her a look of sympathy, "So you guys are on a pretty big adventure? I'll see if I can help. I'll take you guys to my burrow. It'll be a little cramped but we'll manage. I've got some seeds and oats stored away for emergencies."

"Is it far?" Edgar asked.

"Nah, it's just over the hill, along the shore of the pond. I'll show you."

The group headed through the grass and over the gentle slope, Russell grabbing their supply pack and bringing it with. Willy led them down to the shore, and past the sand there was a hole in the grassy dirt. However, they were being spied on by a vengeful Waggs and some of his squirrel friends, who was originally there to steal his acorns back before the sight of the furlings made him forget that goal.

"Did you hear that guys?" Waggs asked, "Come on."

Willy turned, seeing his old foe marching down the hill towards them.

"Uh oh. What do you want?"

"Well if it isn't those little punks from the forest?" Waggs said, "Why'd you come back?"

"None of your business," Edgar replied defensively.

"I already overheard you guys anyway," Waggs said, "Dapplewood's been attacked by humans and now these little worm-munchers are gonna lead them here!"

"Are not!" Willy snapped.

"What if they were followed, huh? Do _you_ wanna be gassed? Or trapped in some cage heading for who knows where?"

"We weren't followed," Abigail contested, "The humans were gone when we left. We checked. If they knew about us we would have never made it this far."

"Yeah well, it's easy for you to feel comfortable, you've got that flying machine. If the humans come to the meadow you'll zoom out of here and leave us high and dry just like you did to your own families, right?"

"Shut up!" Edgar yelled, making Waggs take a few steps back as the mole confronted him, "You probably don't even know what it's like losing your family and home! But none of this has anything to do with you. And by morning we'll be gone anyway. So why don't you just shut your mouth before I shove an acorn down it?"

Abigail and Russell looked at each other, while Michelle watched curiously. They'd never seen Edgar this mad before.

Waggs was taken aback, before balling his fists and frowning at Edgar, "You wanna make something of it, mole? I'd like to see you try to make me shut up, worm-eater."

"You want me to?"

Waggs gave a smug grin, "Ha! What would you do, dig and fling dirt at me? Mud-munching mole."

Edgar charged at Waggs. The stress of everything that had happened had finally made him explode. He knocked Waggs down to the ground with a shoulder to the gut and mounted him, punching him in the face repeatedly until Abigail and Willy ran over to try and pull him off. Edgar struggled, but after they lifted him off Waggs scurried away with a black eye and a bloodied nose.

"Y-you just wait!" he stammered as his other two friends ran up to him, "I-I'll be back! Stupid worm-eater!"

As he ran off, Abigail turned to Edgar, "What's gotten into you?"

Edgar panted, shivering with rage, and he yanked his arm from her grasp, "I wasn't in any mood to be told I abandoned my family."

"I thought that was pretty cool," said Michelle, "He won't be back after that I betcha. Mean old squirrel."

"He's had that coming a long time anyway," said Willy.

The group then silently made it back to Willy's burrow. Abigail didn't like knowing that the grief Edgar was feeling was making him capable of things like that. But she supposed she could hardly blame him. Just twenty four hours ago they'd have been having dinner with their families, and though the forest was still devastated life wasn't too bad overall. So much had changed in such a short time.

"Alright, I know the place is small but make yourselves at home," Willy said.

The burrow looked as if Willy had dug it himself. There was a main chamber carved through the dirt, just tall enough for Willy to walk through, and a bed of grass and cotton pulled straight from a plant.

"Do you live alone, Willy?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, since I turned 13 a few months back," Willy said, "That's the age us field mice strike it out on our own you know. My Ma's got twenty other kids to look out for after all, I can't hang around there all my life."

"Twenty?" Abigail was surprised; this wasn't the way life was in Dapplewood at all.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," said Russell, knowing what being part of a big family was like.

"Where are all the chairs and tables?" Michelle asked, "Don't you have any books?"

Willy gave her a confused look, "Tables? Books? What are those?"

"I think things are a lot different outside the forest," Abigail explained to Michelle.

"Why, what's it like inside the forest?" Willy asked.

"Well I…um…for starters, except in Russell's case parents don't usually have that many kids, and we stay living with them for longer."

"We also have furniture," Michelle interjected, "And books. And candles."

"Huh. Well uh, I've got food stored in the back chamber, help yourselves."

Remembering how hungry they were the group ventured into the next room, finding a small pile of seeds and leaves. As they feasted, Abigail began to ponder whether or not Willy's simple way of life was abnormal. Or…was it the forest that was abnormal? Was that why the humans took everything? Because Dapplewood was different?


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the lab that night, Dr. Penny Stacy was seated at a boxy black-screen computer monitor, clacking away at a keyboard and browsing NIMH's database, working overtime again when she'd have rather been home. Her boss, Dr. Strauss, loomed over her shoulder. He'd been pressing for results ever since they arrived back at the institute.

"Did you find anything on badgers yet?" he asked.

"No, not a thing," she answered, scrolling down the screen, "Mice, rats, squirrels, dogs, cats, monkeys…but never badgers. Not in this facility. Nor have there been any hedgehogs or moles for that matter."

"Hmm…" he stood up straight, "The government's going to want answers regarding this, Dr. Stacy. And I want it verified that this anomaly had nothing to do with that rat incident. Then, I want to know exactly why we have sapient rodents living out in the middle of the woods."

"Think it could be the work of someone outside of NIMH?" Dr. Stacy asked, "Some disgruntled former employee?"

"I've already contacted everyone formerly involved with the project," he answered, "We'll be questioning them over the next few days, seeing if perhaps they shared the formula to those injections with any other organization that engages in animal testing. In the meantime I want you to do a little research. Look into everyone, down to the most crackpot mad scientist, who could have been responsible for this."

"Yes sir," she said, "I'll keep researching."

Honestly, she felt like she was becoming a crackpot mad scientist sometimes, she thought with a sigh, trying to block out the sounds the animals were making in the lab as they were examined, probed, prodded. Dr. Clark was at the next table, reading one of the books they'd recovered under a microscope, turning the pages with tweezers.

"I still can't get over this," he said, "The terminology in this is a bit, well, unscientific and literal, but this is functionally a textbook on how gravity works. In English!"

Penny looked over at the microscope. How could any of this be real? She had to know. Not just because Dr. Strauss was pressuring her. The drive was something more than that.

* * *

Abigail awoke that morning to the sound of Michelle coughing and gasping for breath. The rest of the furlings were stirred awake too.

"She's having an asthma attack!" Abigail explained, "Quick, someone get the herbs!"

Russell reached for the supply bag and rummaged through the scrolls, finding the herbs wrapped up at the bottom, "Which one does she need?"

"I think they both work," said Edgar, taking some yerba santa leaves from Russell and bringing them to Abigail as poor Michelle continued to have an uncontrollable coughing fit.

"What do we do with them?" Russell asked.

Abigail folded one of the leaves and put it into Michelle's mouth. Normally Cornelius would grind them up in a bowl but they didn't have that now. Michelle chewed, shakily breathing and letting the fumes from the leaves open her air passages again.

"What was happening to her?" Willy asked.

"Ever since the gas leak she's had breathing problems," Abigail said sadly, stroking Michelle's head as she panted and caught her breath, "Cornelius calls it asthma."

"Th-thank you Abby…" Michelle said weakly, coughing again, but only once.

"Shhh," Abigail hushed her, picking up Michelle's glasses from the ground and putting them over her eyes for her, "You're welcome, but wait until you feel all better before you talk."

"That gas leak really was terrible…" Willy said, sitting up in his bed.

Abigail looked to him and nodded sadly.

Edgar walked out to the entrance of Willy's burrow, "The sun's starting to come up anyway. You guys wanna get going again?"

"I guess we'd better, so we can cover enough ground until dark," Russell said.

Willy seemed contemplative, "Say uh, I was thinking…you guys want an extra passenger to um, help take care of things?"

"Huh? Like you?" Edgar asked.

"Well yeah," Willy said, looking to Abigail.

"This isn't a sight-seeing tour," said Russell, "We're not even sure where we're going, we're just gonna follow that trail until it takes us to the humans."

"I know it's gonna be dangerous," Willy said, "I just, well…I wanna do something besides steal acorns all day. I want to help you guys."

"I think he should come," said Abigail, "I mean who knows when we might need an extra hand."

"Cranking the winder-uppers does get tiring after a while," said Edgar, "If you come you can help with that while one of us rests."

"We can take shifts," Abigail suggested.

"Thanks you guys," Willy smiled, "We can bring what food I have left too. And I'll stand by you until you find your families."

"See guys, I told you he'd help us," Abigail said smugly.

"Yeah yeah," said Russell.

"Let's get everything gathered up," said Edgar.

Abigail helped Michelle to her feet and grabbed the supply bag, filling it with as many seeds as it could carry.

"We'll have to make this last," she said, eyeing Russell.

"I'll do my best," Russell said sheepishly.

"Okay, let's go track those humans down," Abigail said.

They exited the burrow into the early morning light, Willy stopping to look back at it for a moment before turning around, hurrying to catch up with the others. They found the flapper wingamathing right where they left it.

"You know, I always wanted to know what it was like to fly," said Willy as he climbed in.

"Now you will," Abigail said with a smile, picking Michelle up and helping her inside.

Edgar and Russell climbed in as well, Russell taking the steering wheel as usual.

"So uh, Willy, you wanna get us into the air with the winder-uppers?" Edgar asked with a grin.

"Aw, can't I look over the side while we're going up? I always wanted to know what it was like to fly…"

Abigail giggled a bit, "Just let him, he can take over once we're up in the air."

"I can see Abigail's gonna let you do whatever you want," Edgar complained, taking one of the winders.

"Ah I'll help when we get in the air, like Abby said," Willy assured him as he excitedly joined Michelle in gazing over the edge.

"Alright, crank the winder-uppers," said Russell.

Abigail and Edgar put their muscle into it as the wings began to flap, and a steady breeze helped them go airborne. Willy giggled excitedly as they lifted off the ground, the meadow that had been his whole world since he was born falling further beneath him as they ascended.

"Woo! See ya suckers!" Willy called out as they passed the oak tree, causing a few squirrels to turn their heads.

The makeshift aircraft turned East again when it gained enough altitude.

"Alright, I'm locking the wings," said Russell, pulling a wooden lever to lock the wings in place as the aircraft glided through the air.

"Amazing up here, isn't it?" Abigail said, coming to stand beside Willy.

"I've never experienced anything like this," he said, "So this is what it's like to be a bird."

"Okay, we're looking for a black trail," Edgar said on the other side of the flapper wingamathing.

Michelle stood on her tip toes to see over the side, "It was a little further up…ah, there's the trail."

"Okay Russell, we're following it North," said Edgar.

"Got it," Russell said, turning the aircraft right and steering over the black trail once again.

The trail was winding below them, steering was a tough job. Every now and then they'd see a monster-on-wheels speeding along. But none of them looked like the ones that had taken their families away.

"They look like little beetles from up here," Michelle remarked.

"Just be glad you're not on the trail itself," said Russell.

"What are those things?" Willy wondered.

"Cornelius thought they were some kind of machine," said Abigail.

"And um, we're looking for a couple in particular?"

"Yeah, big white ones," said Edgar, "Kinda square-shaped."

"Except at this point who knows where they might be," Russell sighed, "They've had all night to speed off to who knows where."

There was a silence for a few moments. Was this whole mission hopeless?

"We're not going to get anywhere thinking like that," said Abigail, "We need to just find out where the humans live and start looking for clues. Maybe someone will help us."

"You think any animals live among the humans?" Edgar asked.

"I guess we don't know that," Abigail answered.

"They'd probably all have died by now," said Michelle grimly.

"Don't say things like that Michelle," Abigail said worriedly.

"Well she has a point," Russell argued, "We live way far away from any humans and look what's happened to us."

"She doesn't need to be encouraged to think depressing thoughts," Abigail retorted, "And it's not good for us either. I know my daddy's out there, and we're gonna find him, and all of your families too, and Cornelius. You haven't given up hope, have you?"

Edgar looked down a bit. Russell was silent, steering the plane. Michelle sat down and hugged her knees. Willy fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and looked over at Abigail, not sure what to say in the awkward silence. Abigail was facing a losing battle, trying to lift her friend's spirits. She sighed, and turned around to gaze at the forest beneath them.

"It may seem hopeless, and maybe it is, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try," Edgar said finally.

"Yeah, kinda what I'm feeling too," said Russell, "It's not like we can really do anything else. We can't go back to Dapplewood because humans might get us, we can't stay in the meadow because everyone hates us there. We've just got to go search for a needle in a haystack and hope that we somehow get lucky and find it."

Michelle sniffled and buried her face in her arms, beginning to cry.

"Well, I guess at least that's better than giving up," Abigail said softly, her ears down as she stared at the ground far below them.

Willy lightly put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find your dad. If you guys can team up and build a real flying machine, you can do anything."

Abigail looked away and scoffed a bit. Russell was absolutely right. This mission only had about a one in a million chance of succeeding. Abigail blinked back some tears, until, through her teary eyes, she noticed the black trail splitting off into two down below.

"Uh, guys? Which way do we go?"

Russell turned the Flapper Wingamathing around and flew in a wide circle around the fork in the road The rest of the furlings looked over the edge.

"Great, just great," said Edgar, "As if this whole thing wasn't impossible enough, now we've got a fifty percent chance of going the wrong way too!"

"Maybe we really should just give up," Russell groaned.

Michelle was beginning to sob. But no one had the words to comfort her now.

"No, we have to keep going," said Abigail, "Just…just pick one. We might be wrong but…you've got to just pick one."

"Um, alright," Russell said, "I'm gonna guess…right."

"It's as good a guess as any," said Edgar miserably.

Russell nodded and steered the aircraft right, following the black trail, hoping in their hearts that this was the same way the vans from NIMH had gone. And tragically, this would be the first of countless forks in the black trail.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after their excursion into Dapplewood, Dr. Penny Stacy was led into the bowels of the Glenbrook Mental Asylum by one of their lead psychologists, Dr. Jenkins, following one of the only leads she was able to dig up when it came to who might know something about the intelligent animals in Dapplewood.

"We hope from what we've shown you so far that we've successfully demonstrated that our facility provides the best care it can to its patients," said Dr. Jenkins, somewhat nervous after having someone from the National Institute of Mental Health drop by for a surprise inspection, "However, the ones you're about to see were certified as criminally insane. We've done all we can to help them, but, well…"

"I understand, doctor," Dr. Stacy said, making notes on her clipboard as they walked down a dimly lit hallway, past padded rooms that had been fitted with bullet proof glass on one wall for observation.

The inmates wore straight jackets, either muttering to themselves incoherently, rocking back and forth against the padded walls, or simply sitting stoically, leering at Dr. Stacy as she walked by.

"The inmate you requested to psychoanalyze and observe at the institute is right this way," said Dr. Jenkins, "Last cell down on the left side."

They continued to walk down the hallway until coming to the cell. In it was a very short man in a straight jacket, red-headed but balding, with a mustache.

"The rodents, they're smart I tell you, smart!" he muttered, staring at the wall, "Always, always wrecking my plans!"

"Professor Norton Nimnul?" Dr. Stacy asked.

He turned his head with a crazed scowl, "Who's there? Are you here to take my shrinking ray again? I'm going to shrink the art museum and steal all of its contents! Hahaha!"

"Yes, this is Patient # 34829, Norton Nimnul," said Dr. Jenkins, "He's been incarcerated several times, for using his inventions to commit bank robberies and museum heists, among other things. He was finally found to be clinically insane after finally being captured at a police station."

"It wasn't me! It was the rodents! They showed up like they always do. They got me sent to prison, and then here, because nobody believed me. Those vermin, they always ruin everything!"

Dr. Stacy's eyes narrowed, "His case file mentioned his experimentation on rodents as well, is that correct?"

"Well one of his crimes involved using hundreds of mice running on wheels to power a generator of some sort," answered Dr. Jenkins, "The guy goes on and on about this imagined group of rodents that conspire to foil all of his crimes. We think they might be some sort of psychological manifestation of his guilty conscience."

"Interesting," Dr. Stacy said, "Was any evidence found pointing to the presence or involvement of rodents in his heists, besides the one you mentioned?"

"Not at his last one, though he was once found to be training mice in his lab to rob a bank. Why, is that important?"

"Lets just say we're currently looking into any cases of unauthorized animal testing we can find. Plus Dr. Nimnul presents a fascinating psychological case which we'd like to study further. Have him brought into the van outside."

"Very well Dr. Stacy."

"The rodents are intelligent!" Nimnul shouted crazily, "They're as smart as humans I tell you! Just as smart as humans!"

* * *

The furlings munched on their lunchtime rations as the day wore on. The black trail went on forever, and it split over and over. They had no idea where they were going. They only knew that they had to press on.

"Another split down below," Russell grumbled.

"Um…go left this time," said Edgar, trying to keep track of where they'd been by drawing the trail on the map.

The flapper wingamathing cleared a hill, and below them, the furlings beheld a very foreign, unfamiliar sight; but one that they'd been looking for. At the bottom of the wooded hills the forest seemed to stop. The black trail became arranged in a grid. And around this grid were strange buildings. Something the furlings had never seen before.

"I think we finally found out where the humans live," said Abigail.

"What are those things?" Willy asked in wonder.

"I don't know," said Edgar, looking at the buildings, "Maybe the humans built those big rectangle things."

"I'm gonna take us down lower," said Russell, and the aircraft swooped downward, taking them along the black trail, which was lined by trees on either side, arranged in perfect rows. Alongside the trail they also saw monsters-on-wheels, but stationary with no humans inside. Michelle remarked that the monsters must come here to sleep.

"The trees are so strange here…" Abigail remarked, looking upwards at them. Michelle looked upwards as well, with curiosity, "And…and what are those black vines?"

Between the leafy trees that lined the trail sometimes the furlings noticed a tall tree with no leaves at all; instead they had strange white cylinders on top, and twin black vines, connecting them to the next odd tree.

"Didn't we bump into something like that on the way back from the meadow last time?" Russell asked.

"Oh…you mean when our wing caught on fire and we crashed back in Dapplewood…" Abigail said, "You're right Russell, they must have those strange trees in the forest somewhere, but I never saw one up close."

"Cornelius would know what they are I betcha," said Michelle.

They turned their attention to the buildings behind the trees. All but Willy recognized doors and windows on them, things that the homes in Dapplewood also had. But all of them were much bigger.

"This has gotta be where humans live," said Abigail, "What else is that big?"

Their suspicions were confirmed with the sighting of a young human boy riding on a contraption with two wheels, an older human man operating a noisy device which cut the grasses in front of his home, a human woman trimming bushes.

"We did it you guys!" Abigail said excitedly, "We found out where the humans live! Now we just have to look for white, block-shaped monsters-on-wheels."

At last, their guesswork had paid off. Their families must have been taken to this strange place. They kept vigilant and watched the monsters-on-wheels that passed directly beneath them as they followed the trail above. They came in all colors, and many shapes. They seemed to stop whenever they came to a spot where two black trails intersected, and sometimes they would slow to a stop in front of a human home, as the humans inside stepped out. The 'monsters' really were nothing more than advanced machines, as Cornelius had thought.

But just then, as they were taking in the awe of their alien surroundings, the furlings heard a faint tune in the air.

"What are those…those sounds?" Willy asked, baffled.

Ahead, Russell spied a white rectangular truck. It looked similar to the ones they'd seen pull up by where the gas leak occurred.

"You guys, it's the one we're looking for!" Russell exclaimed.

Abigail and Edgar looked over Russell's shoulder, as Willy looked over the side and Michelle stood on her tip-toes to see.

"It's white and rectangular alright," said Abigail, "But what's with that weird music?"

"I dunno," said Russell, "But I'm gonna follow it and try to land on top of it. If our families are in there we've got to rescue them."

"Right, it's not going very fast so we should be able to catch up to it," said Abigail.

Russell steered the flapper wingamathing forward, and as the monster-on-wheels stopped at an intersection, he made a landing. It was a fortunate thing that it wasn't traveling as fast as they usually saw the monsters travel, or else they'd have been blown clean off. The music was loud, Michelle kept her hands over her ears.

"We're on!" said Edgar, "So, how do we get in?"

"Let's wait for it to stop somewhere," said Abigail.

"Then what?" asked Willy.

"Some of us will get out and try to find a way inside," Abigail explained, "Let's have three of us go, then someone to stay with Michelle and fly the Flapper Wingamathing for our getaway. Get the rope out of the backpack."

"Why can't I go?" Michelle whined.

"We need to keep you safe," she said, patting Michelle's head, who crossed her arms angrily, "We can't risk our navigator, right?"

"I'll go," said Willy, wanting to be of use.

"Can I come?" Russell asked, "Flying this thing is getting kinda exhausting. Edgar can fly it, can't he?"

"I've flown it before,' said Edgar, digging through the backpack for some rope.

"Okay, and then I'm gonna come with," said Abigail.

They rode on back of the monster for a time, until they spied some human children running after it excitedly. It pulled to the side of the rode. The furlings watched this event with confusion. What would drive human children to run after such a horrifying machine? But, as it stopped, Abigail, Willy and Russell stepped out of the flapper wingamathing.

"You stay here with Michelle, Edgar," Abigail said, carrying some rope wrapped around her shoulder, "We'll be back."

The three of them peeked over the side, as a window opened up. An adult human greeted the group of children gathered in front of the window, and they began exchanging green slips of paper for some sort of strange snack. The furlings wouldn't have thought it was food until they saw the children eating it.

"I wonder if that's any good," said Russell hungrily.

"I wonder if this is the monster-on-wheels that we're looking for," said Abigail with a sigh.

"Only one way to be sure, huh?" said Willy, "We need to get inside. But how?"

"One of us stays here and holds the rope," said Abigail, "Then two of us can swing through the window, after the humans stop paying attention."

"Okay, think you're strong enough to hold the rope?" Abigail asked Russell.

"Sure," he answered.

"Why, you think I'm too weak?" Willy asked with a frown.

Abigail giggled, "Well, you're smaller, less robust…"

Willy flexed his bicep, "Feel that. It's rock solid."

Abigail giggled more, and reached out to squeeze his upper arm, "Oh, yes, it's like a rock. I'll be _very_ impressed with you if you can do this…"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and he blushed a bit.

"Okay okay, so he'll do it," said Russell irritably, "We've got to go now, the kids have gone."

Abigail handed Willy the rope, and he unwound it, tossing it over the edge but grabbing the end, "Okay you guys, it's now or never."

Abigail went first, climbing down the rope as Willy strained to hold the rope tight. She swung a little in the wind, but eventually, landed on the window sill. The human was at the driver's seat, counting his money. This was the first glimpse inside one of these monsters Abigail had received. The inside was cold, and dominated by a huge shiny box in the middle, behind two seats at the front. Maybe their families were inside that silver box?

Soon Abigail was followed by Russell. It was hard on Willy holding the rope up for him, but he managed.

"Is this the right one?" Russell asked when he got there.

"I don't know, but we need to act while the human isn't looking," Abigail whispered, "Here, hop onto that big box, and we'll try to open it. If there's nothing in it, we'll leave."

Russell nodded, getting a running start and jumping onto the big box. He was followed by Abigail. The box was cold to the touch, and seemed to hum and vibrate beneath their feet like it was alive. Finding the door, the two of them kneeled down to try and lift it, grunting because of the heavy weight. Cold air leaked out of it as they did. Finally, with some effort, they gained enough leverage and pushed the flap open with a clang. But the monster-on-wheels gave a roar, and started to move, the music starting up again. Russell lost his footing and fell inside, with the cold boxes.

"Russell!"

He landed on a cardboard box, sitting up and then rubbing his arms. It was freezing.

"Russell, open one of the boxes," Abigail said, "We need to know for sure if…if our families are in this strange thing…"

Russell nodded, and opened one of the boxes, rather easily as it was closed with a flap. But, inside were only more of those colored ice treats. Abigail's ears went down and she wiped her eye with the back of her hand, but Russell gave a smile, pulling one of them out. It was covered in a strange transparent wrapping, a material he'd never seen or felt before.

"Come on Russell, now's not the time for a snack."

"I just wanna see what it tastes like," Russell said, opening the top of the wrapper and then pulling it back with his hands, nibbling on the tip of the soft blue ice, "This is delicious! Abigail you've gotta try some!"

"The others are probably worried about us," she warned, "We have to go, before the human notices us."

"Oh alright," he said, taking one more large bite out of it before climbing another box, "Here, pull me up."

Abigail strained to pull the overweight hedgehog out of the cold box. When she did, the rumbling of the monster-on-wheels made it hard to keep their balance. Russell, righting himself, got a running start and jumped to the window sill, rolling into a ball when he landed. Next was Abigail. Taking a breath she leaped, but nearly fell short of the ledge, clinging to it. Russell rushed over and helped pull her up.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" came the excited cries of human children from outside. The vehicle slowed down.

"Come on, we need to go," said Russell, grabbing the rope.

Above, Willy felt the tug and tightened his grip. Russell and Abigail frantically climbed as the monster stopped on the side of the trail.

"Woah look, this truck's got mice!" exclaimed one of the kids.

They made it to the roof as soon as the adult human came to the window, confused to see a couple parents lead their struggling children away. But before he noticed the cause Abigail and Russell pulled themselves up to the roof, collapsing in exhaustion, Willy panting and blowing on his hands, suffering rope burn.

"So? What did you find?" Michelle asked, "We were pretty worried when the thing started to move. You didn't get found by the humans didja? Huh?"

Abigail caught her breath, "We…we were almost…let's get out of here…"

Edgar sighed, "I had a feeling this was the wrong one. Come on in, quick."

There was a scream down below after the man tried to hand a child the ice cream bar Russell had partly eaten, confirming suspicions that the truck was infested. Abigail, Russell and Willy hurriedly climbed into the flapper wingamathing and worked the winder-uppers, taking to the air as children gawked. Once reaching a safe altitude they locked the wings, and Abigail and Willy slumped against the edge of the cockpit together, worn out.

"Guess we keep looking huh?" Russell asked.

Abigail nodded, disheartened. Willy blew on his hands due to the painful rope burn. Abigail leaned against him.

"You really were able to hold the rope, with both of us on it. You're so strong."

Willy blushed a bit, "Aw, it was nothing."

After resting up a bit the furlings peered over the edges of the flapper wingamathing, searching for the next monster-on-wheels that looked like it might be the one that had their families.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorn Valley was a place of peace for the rats that had taken up residence there 11 years ago. Underground, buried beneath a thorn thicket at the side of a river, it was isolated from the troubles and tribulations of the outside world. No one ever ventured in, and no one ever left. Only one mouse, at a farm not too far off, knew anything about it's location, and she wasn't going to tell a soul.

In eleven years, none of the survivors from NIMH seemed to have aged a day, and their offspring had a similar longevity about them. And yet, they continued to change. They were rapidly reaching a higher intelligence, perhaps exceeding that of a human. Justin attributed it to the awakening of parts of their brains that had fallen into disuse among feral rats and mice. Or maybe it was just a mutation, brought on by the chemicals they'd been injected with. All he knew was that Nicodemus' strange powers; divination, telekinesis, among others, seemed to be passing onto him now. It hadn't started all at once. Even early on he would get visions, flickers from the future. But now he was able to tap into the power of crystals to augment his mental powers. He had, in all aspects, truly become Nicodemus' successor.

But lately, his visions had become more troubling, those visions involving the tribulations of a young woodmouse and her friends, and those of the scientists from NIMH, always probing, dissecting, tormenting.

There was a knock on the door to Justin's chambers. His ears perked up as he sat at his desk. It was what he'd been waiting to hear.

"Come in."

The door creaked open, and Mr. Ages walked in, escorted by Brutus.

"Greetings, Justin," the old mouse said, as if feeling obligated to be polite to someone he knew quite well before he'd earned such a high position, "Now what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"I'll explain in a bit," Justin said, standing, "You're excused, Brutus."

The huge lug of a rat grunted, and closed the door.

"Well?" Mr. Ages asked impatiently.

"I know your time is valuable Mr. Ages," Justin said, "But I didn't know who else I could discuss this with before presenting my visions of the outside world to the council. I don't think my visions are going to go over well…in fact I don't think they'll go over well with you either, but you'll at least listen."

"Oh my, that serious are they?"

"Indeed they are. Whether or not they'll have any serious ramifications for Thorn Valley is still debatable though, which is why I am afraid they'll be dismissed."

"The problems of the outside world are their own problems of course, not ours," said Mr. Ages, "But you must have some legitimate reason for concern if you brought me all the way down here."

"It's NIMH, Mr. Ages," Justin said gravely, "They're still searching for us."

Mr. Ages gave a look of worry, "Yes? Are they close now?"

"Not yet. What worries me though is the animals that they're victimizing in search of us, and the ones they could go on to victimize as they get closer to the truth. They've stumbled on to things no human has ever taken notice of before. They're becoming…aware. Aware of the actual intelligence of the animals around them. As you well know, feral animals far outnumber the other, more sophisticated ones like ourselves. Up until recently humans thought we were all like that. We survivors of NIMH, and as well as their most recent victims, are the only ones who know exactly what the humans would do if faced with the truth; that they are not alone in this world when it comes to sapience."

"They'd make sure they _were _the only sapient ones in the world, that's what they'd do," Mr. Ages said with a cold cynicism, "What's this all about, Justin? What's going on out there?"

"NIMH found another community of intelligent rodents while searching for us. Someplace in the forest. The name Dapplewood comes to my mind. The scientists took everyone when they found the rodents living in human-like dwellings, with books and other technological advances. Nothing near what we have in Thorn Valley of course, but certainly more than any human is used to seeing out of an animal. Only a small group of children survived."

"Hm, I suppose it is a bit odd, creatures deep in the forest being smart enough to read. Perhaps someone from the city migrated there a long time ago bringing these human ideas with them. It's a pity. But, we're better off for it. If NIMH thinks they have Thorn Valley, let them keep on thinking that."

Justin fully expected such a selfish response from Mr. Ages. It was likely the same thing that the council was going to say. But one of the curses of being in the heightened mental state Justin had now achieved, was a deep sense of compassion. He didn't have the luxury of just sweeping it under the rug when he knew how much others were suffering, or were going to suffer.

"We aren't off the hook yet, Mr. Ages. The presence of other animals like badgers and hedgehogs meant that it couldn't be us, and NIMH knows this. This could be the start of something far worse. Something that could effect every intelligent rodent in the country, perhaps the world. It's like you said. They'll try to make sure they are the only sapient ones on Earth."

"Yes now that would be terrible, but we'll be safe here, I'm confident of that," Mr. Ages replied stubbornly, "Let the other mice worry about it themselves. We're all much smaller than the humans. Humans can't scour every inch of this planet looking for us. Let the outsiders build their own Thorn Valleys. We did it, why can't they?"

Justin nodded knowingly, "You've represented your argument well, Mr. Ages. I'll need to come up with a decent counter-argument before I present my visions to the council. But, I think I may have a rather convincing one by then."

"Oh? And when do you plan on presenting it?"

"When that group of children who survived Dapplewood arrive here, of course."

Mr. Ages blinked, but then gave a chortle, "Ah, so never then."

"I have complete faith in them."

* * *

Professor Nimnul took on an eerie calm as he was walked into the brightly-lit observation room, one with a large one-way mirror which NIMH's scientist could see through on the other side. His straight jacket was still on, and he was seated at a table in the middle of the room. The interview was to be conducted through a microphone by Dr. Stacy while others took notes. Dr. Strauss was present as well, interested in what they might find out.

"We're here to ask you a few questions about your…'career', Dr. Nimnul," Dr. Stacy began.

"I am not a mad scientist, Dr. Stacy," Nimnul replied, "A little angry maybe, but not mad."

"I didn't call you one."

"I just wanted to get that out of the way," he said with a wry smile, "Because what I may tell you will sound mad."

"You may be surprised what we're willing to believe."

"You all know it too, don't you?" Nimnul asked, "You may be just finding it out."

"Finding out what, may I ask?"

"That rodents are intelligent, of course. That they've been hiding it all along."

"That suggestion is highly unlikely, doctor. There's something else we want to know from you, if you'll cooperate."

"And what have I to gain from cooperating?" Nimnul inquired with slyness, "If I wasn't in that loony bin you took me out of I'd be in regular prison anyway. And now I've basically been licensed out as a human test subject. Which is technically illegal, but I know enough about NIMH to know you people have ways around silly human rights and animal cruelty laws, am I right? It'll take a little convincing to get me to cooperate."

"We only test on animals that are legal to test on, Dr. Nimnul, and we have no intention of experimenting on yourself. We do however wonder if you've followed the same ethics."

"What are you trying to pin on me, hm? Want to blame me for one of your experiments gone wrong?"

"I'll cut to the chase, doctor," said Dr. Stacy, "We want to know the details behind your experiments involving rodents. And perhaps you could tell us more about the "smart" ones, the ones who always ruin your plans."

"Well it's exactly as I've told you, doctor. Rodents are smarter than we give them credit for. So smart in fact that they're constantly able to outsmart a genius like myself. Oh I started thinking just like you when it began…they're just dumb animals, they can't really feel pain, emotion, things like that. Lower life forms. And sure, I toyed with their minds a bit, learned how to use mind control on their simple little brains, making them power my generators or rob banks for me. Simple tinkering with the minds of small life forms. The same sort of things I imagine you do here at NIMH, though with different goals."

"Mm hmm. Go on."

"Ah, but something always got in the way," Nimnul continued, "Rodents. Always rodents. And I had no idea it was the same rodents foiling me every single time, until one day."

"Were these rodents you'd experimented on?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I've experimented on so many. They were two chipmunks, two mice, and a fly. I discovered them one day after completing my Modemizer. You see the Modemizer was one of my greatest inventions; it was a helmet with an acoustic coupler which allowed me to escape the police by traveling through telephone wires! But there was a glitch. The vermin got ahold of it, and we all switched bodies! Well, heads anyway. I switched with their pet fly, and we ended up having to work together to set things back to normal. They took me to their secret headquarters and everything. Called themselves the Rescuers? Rescue Rangers? I don't know. But they lived like humans, I tell you. And they wore clothes. That mouse with them, Gadget I think her name was, she was practically a scientist herself!"

There were some snickers among those listening, but Dr. Penny Stacy was intrigued. As scientists, however, they found his "Modemizer" idea and his body-switching story to be pure idiocy. Dr. Strauss rubbed his temples, and shook his head with a groan.

"We're wasting our time with him," he said.

Dr. Stacy put her hand over the microphone.

"Should we still continue this session?" she asked Dr. Strauss, "He might be delusional, but perhaps there is a kernel of truth hidden in his story somewhere."

"You people think I'm making all of this up don't you?" Dr. Nimnul said from behind the glass, standing up in front of his chair, "I'm not, I tell you! And I can prove it too! If I could only remember where their headquarters was, you'd see."

Dr. Strauss seemed to consider what to do. Finally, he took the microphone from Dr. Stacy, "You're asking us to suspend a lot of disbelief, Dr. Nimnul. But, if you could possibly show us conclusive proof of intelligent rodents, perhaps you can be of use to us. We may even certify you as sane."

"You mean, I'll be cured?"

"Yes. But, I want results. We happen to be researching such anomalies at the moment, as in animals with above-average intelligence, ones which might have been given injections of a certain concoction."

"Excellent!" Nimnul rubbed his hands together with a grin, "I don't remember the exact spot but I can take you to the general vicinity, and we'll search from there!"

Dr. Strauss turned the microphone off, and the door opened, as Nimnul was led back to his holding cell.

"We're really going to pardon this maniac if we find something?" Dr. Clark asked.

"If we do find anything I'm confident it will have been created by Dr. Nimnul," Dr. Strauss answered, "If he's to blame for this Dapplewood mess as well, we may want to find out how he did it. That's if he isn't a complete lunatic."

Dr. Stacy finished up her notes on the interview, though somewhat shaken. "Rescuers?" she mouthed to herself, "Rescue Rangers?"

She resolved to have a one-on-one session with Nimnul later.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, as the furlings searched far and wide in this new human community, they came across a part of the black trail that was really wide, on top of a stone bridge, with monsters-on-wheels speeding on it as fast as they could go. The furlings were in awe over its size.

"Look at that," Michelle exclaimed, pointing, "That's a real big trail!"

"Those wheel machines are going super fast on that," said Russell, who'd decided to start calling them that rather than monsters-on-wheels, knowing definitively that these machines were no more alive than the Flapper Wingamathing.

"A trail that big has got to lead somewhere," said Abigail, "What do you guys think? Should we follow it?"

"Well we're not getting anywhere around here," said Edgar, "All we've found so far is some kind of ice snack."

"It was a good ice snack," said Russell defensively.

"Yeah yeah, let's just follow this trail and see where it goes."

Edgar steered the Flapper Wingamathing above the overpass and they followed, passing a green sign that listed various towns and cities. At the bottom, the sign read, '"New York - 125 miles".

"What's a New York?" asked Michelle, who'd been getting very good at reading.

"For that matter, what's a mile?" Edgar asked.

"Whatever it is, there's a lot of them," said Russell.

"What are you guys talking about?" Willy asked.

"Oh, that green sign we passed, it had words on it," said Abigail.

Willy, being completely illiterate but not wanting to appear ignorant, nodded his head somewhat hesitantly, "Oh, um, words huh? I uh, I guess I understand, yeah…"

Abigail smirked, "I can tell you don't, but I won't hold it against you."

"No I do," Willy insisted, "It's like uh…you could hear the words somehow from the sign thing…"

"No silly," Abigail laughed, "It has symbols on them, and each symbol represents a sound, and when you put the symbols together they make words. Cornelius taught us about them."

"Really?" Willy let the concept sink in, "Wait, so humans know about this too?"

"I guess so," said Abigail, looking forward at the next green sign, "I wonder how Cornelius learned about them."

"He said he had a teacher a long, long time ago who taught him what he teaches us," said Michelle.

"I wonder if that teacher ever went to the land of the humans," Abigail said.

"Could be," said Edgar, "I hope we'll get to ask him."

"I think he always knew more about humans than he let on," said Abigail.

The furlings were left hoping they'd get some answers, if they ever managed to rescue their old mentor. Meanwhile the wide trail stretched on, and they followed along for hours and hours. This trail branched off too, into more narrow trails, but having found what appeared to be the main one they decided not to deviate from it. But it would be hours and hours before, as the sun began to set, they noticed tall, thin towers on the horizon, rising from the ground like trees stripped of their branches.

* * *

"Temperatures in the city are expected to be moderate with a warm front heading in tomorrow afternoo- _He's the one who likes, all our pretty songs and he, likes to sing along, and he-"_

"Dale!" Chip snapped, the fedora-clad chipmunk reaching back and bonking his friend Dale on the head for changing the radio station, "We were listening to the news for any possible cases."

"Aw but it was just the weather report," Dale grumbled, "I wanna listen to Nirvana."

"Too bad," Chip said in a huff, switching the radio from FM back to AM, "You can listen to your rock stations on your own time, Gadget didn't install a radio into this plane so we could goof off."

Gadget Hackwrench, a very pretty mouse with sandy-blond hair, wearing a jumpsuit and goggles, tried to drown out their usual bickering as she piloted the Ranger Wing, their airplane made from scraps of discarded litter left by humans. Also in the Ranger Wing was Monterey Jack, a large, mustached, Australian mouse, and his pet fly Zipper.

"It's been awfully quiet lately hasn't it," Gadget remarked, hoping to calm the tension as the weather report continued, Dale grumpily folding his arms and looking out over the edge of their plane.

"Fat Cat ain't been stirrin' up trouble much," said Monterey Jack, "And with Nimnul in the looney bin there just hasn't been much goin' on."

"Are we near the police station yet?" Dale asked.

"We're getting there," Gadget answered, "We'll see if anything's happened since morning."

"Ya know on slow days like this we might as well take a day off and just enjoy ourselves for once," Dale said.

"Crime doesn't take days off, so neither do we," Chip said, a line it sounded like he quoted from a detective novel.

"Yeah yeah," Dale said dismissively, staring out into the sky as the sunlight faded and twilight set in. He noticed a dark shape not too far off, coming from between two tall buildings and flapping its wings. But it didn't quite look like a bird. "Hey, what's that thing over there?"

"Hm?" Chip turned, "What is it?"

"It's a flying thing…but uh, not a bird. At least I don't think."

"Is it a bat?" Chip teased.

"I know Foxglove when I see her," Dale said irritably.

Chip and Monterey both looked out and tried to find what Dale was seeing, until Chip noticed it too, "Hey, I do see it. I thought we were the only rodents who flew planes around here. Gadget, wanna take us in closer?"

"Sure thing, Chip," she said, turning the bottle cap steering wheel.

As they got closer, they could tell that it indeed was some sort of flying contraption, being piloted by rodents like themselves.

"Is someone else tryin' ta muscle in on our turf?" Monterey asked accusingly.

In the Flapper Wingamathing, mouths were agape at the awesome architecture before them. The lights in the windows illuminated the towers. None of them had ever seen anything so alien, so majestic.

"Wh-what is this place?" Willy asked.

"I guess…humans built this place," Edgar speculated.

"How could even they do something like this?" Russell wondered, piloting the Flapper Wingamathing after Edgar had been for most of the day, "They're like…mountains."

Michelle was the first to notice they were being tailed by someone.

"What's that bird over there?" Michelle asked, pointing behind them.

Abigail turned, and noticed it too.

"It's…it's another Flapper Wingamathing!"

"What? You mean it?" Willy asked.

"Just look, there's mice in it!"

"But I thought Uncle Cornelius invented it," said Michelle.

"Maybe in Dapplewood he did," said Edgar, "What do we do now, turn it around?"

"It looks like they're gaining on us anyway," said Abigail.

"Uh oh, is that bad?" Willy asked.

"Th-there's no way to know," said Edgar nervously.

The Rangerwing, powered by propellers and three AA batteries, was much quicker than the Flapper Wingamathing. Once it came alongside the aircraft Gadget put it into hover mode. The propellers at it's wings swiveled downward, slowing the plane but keeping it airborne.

"Oi there mates!" shouted Monterey Jack, "What do ya think yer doin' way up here?"

The furlings all looked at one another. What could they say? Finally Abigail walked to the edge and cupped her hands over her mouth, "We're lost!"

"Golly, I don't think they have any adults on that plane," Gadget said.

"What do we do?" Dale asked.

"Lets have them land at the park and we'll sort all this out," said Chip.

"Alrighty," said Monterey Jack, "Zippa, fly ova and help guide 'em down."

The little green fly saluted and buzzed over toward the Flapper Wingamathing, as the furlings looked on curiously.

"Follow us!" Monterey Jack shouted, as Gadget steered the Ranger Wing around.

Zipper fluttered into the cockpit, speaking in a squeaky incomprehensible voice. Michelle smiled up at the fly.

"He's cute," she said, giggling.

The fly pointed to the direction the Ranger Wing had flown.

"I guess we follow them," said Russell, turning the Flapper Wingamathing around.

"Your friends are nice, right?" Edgar asked.

Zipper nodded.

"And they're gonna help us?" asked Abigail.

Zipper nodded again with a grin.

"That's just what we needed," Abigail smiled.

"I wonder if they know where the humans took our families." Michelle said.

"Hope we can trust these guys…" said Edgar.

The aircraft swooped downward over the bustling city below, the wheel machines crowding the black trails and honking, lights on the front of them resembling menacing eyes. Between the huge towers it was like a canyon. But eventually they emerged to a square of land that still had foliage on it, with trees and grass. Even a lake. It was comforting to the furlings to see someplace like home, and they began to understand that this must be where those rodents came from.

Not sure if the furlings would be able to make a landing on the branch in front of their treetop headquarters, Gadget landed in the grass in front of the tree. Russell circled the Flapper Wingamathing around and descended, Willy and Abigail taking the winder uppers as it made a slow landing, right beside the other plane. Zipper buzzed over to Monterey Jack and chattered in his fly language.

"The kids are lookin' for their families, ay?" he asked, "Well, good thing you tykes found us."

Gadget hopped out of the plane, and walked toward the Flapper Wingamathing, eyeing it, seeing how it was constructed.

"Did you kids build this yourselves?" she asked.

"Yes, we did," Abigail answered.

"A plane made out of just leaves and twigs, wow," Gadget circled it, "Completely organic materials."

Willy couldn't take his eyes off Gadget, the older mouse being among the most beautiful he'd ever seen, with her deep blue eyes, cute button nose and golden mane. When Abigail noticed his gaze she gave him an elbow to the ribs, making him wince and turn to her sheepishly as she glared.

"Ahem, allow us to introduce ourselves," said Chip, as Dale unbuckled himself and Gadget continued to inspect their plane, "We're the Rescue Rangers. We help anyone in need. My name's Chip, that's Dale, the big guy over there is Monterey Jack, the fly you met is named Zipper, and she's Gadget."

"Huh, Rescue Rangers?" Edgar pondered, "You guys live around here?"

"Right up in that tree," said Chip.

"Well uh, we're the furlings," said Russell, "I'm Russell, this is Edgar, that's Abigail and her friend Willy, and the youngest one is Michelle. We're from far away, in Dapplewood."

"Dapplewood?" Dale asked, "Where's that?"

"In the forest?"

"Very specific," Chip mused, before coming to the point, "So you lost your families hm?"

Abigail nodded slowly, "Dapplewood was attacked by humans. They took everyone away, and destroyed our homes. We wanted to follow them, and all we had to go on was the big black trail that they rode their monsters-on-wheels away on. So we followed the black trail in our Flapper Wingamathing, but it branched off a lot, we probably went the wrong way. We kept following it for days until we ended up…wherever this place is…"

Dale scratched his head, "Flapper Thingamawhat?"

"So basically yer lookin' fer the car that took yer families away, but ya got lost followin' the street," said Monterey Jack, interpreting Abigail's literal terminology.

"Car?" Abigail repeated questioningly, having never heard such a word.

"These guys must be real country bumpkins to not know what a car is," Dale said with a chuckle.

"But what reason would humans have for attacking your homes?" Gadget wondered.

"Don't ask us," Russell sighed.

"But you guys can help us find the humans that took our families right? Can't you?" Michelle prodded.

"Describe these humans for me," said Chip, "And did you get a look at the cars?"

"Well, two of them wore long white coats, the rest wore…kind of like overalls I guess," said Abigail, "They carried these really big, noisy things that cut through trees. They cut down the tree we were hiding in, the home of our teacher Cornelius. Then they took him, and all his stuff. All his books and notes and furniture…"

The picture that the Rescue Rangers were beginning to piece together with this information was an alarming one. Gadget wore a look of worry.

"The 'cars' were big and white," said Edgar, "They looked like boxes."

"Golly, I think scientists took your families away," said Gadget.

"What's a…scientist?" Willy asked.

"Um…well someone who studies things," Gadget said, trying to come up with a quick definition.

"They must have found those homes you were living in pretty interesting," said Chip grimly, "Humans aren't supposed to know animals are able to read and write and build things. I mean I'm sure some know, but if the wrong ones knew…"

"It could be a disaster fer all of us," said Monterey Jack.

"So, you'll help us get our families back, right?" Russell asked.

"Yes of course," Chip said, "Although I think this case has even bigger implications. It may be our biggest case in a while. Anyway, breaking into some lab and freeing the animals shouldn't be too difficult, right? As soon as we find out which lab it is…"

"That'll be the hard part," said Gadget.

"What's a lab?" Abigail asked, fearing their answer.

The rangers eyed one another, not sure how to explain it without alarming them. Gadget, being the scientist of the bunch, recognized it'd probably have to fall on her shoulders. But she tried her best to sugar-coat it, despite knowing that horrible things often happened to rodents in such places. There was no sense in upsetting them.

"It's…it's a place where scientists study things," she explained, "I even have a lab myself, but all I do is build things in it. More of a workshop I guess. But they're probably just studying your families, seeing how smart they are and such. Maybe having them run through a little maze. That's all."

"I hope they're being nice to Uncle Cornelius," Michelle said, hanging onto Abigail's arm sadly.

"Here, why don't you land your plane up in the branches of that tree," Gadget said, "Then we'll show you our headquarters, and you can sleep there for the night. If it looks too hard to steer it through the branches I'm sure I could help. It really does look like a neat little airplane and I'd like to see how it handles."

"She's using a weird word again," Michelle remarked.

"She means the Flapper Wingamathing," Abigail replied, "At least I think…"

"I'm tired of flying anyway," said Russell, yawning, "Go ahead and take the wheel if you want. It's a little crowded in here though."

"I suppose I'll be flying the Ranger Wing up?" Chip assumed.

"Yeah, but we'll do it one at a time," said Gadget, hopping into the Flapper Wingamathing and taking the wheel.

Abigail and Willy took the winder-uppers and the wings flapped. Abigail kept a keen eye on Willy, Gadget's presence making her feel defensive and jealous. Willy knew he was being watched though, and stared at the ground bashfully as he cranked the winder-uppers.

"Primitive but very effective," Gadget remarked as the aircraft lifted off, and Gadget steered it around the tree in a wide circle, "I guess you can build a plane out of just about anything with the right skills."

"My Uncle Cornelius invented it," Michelle boasted proudly, "But he only wrote the plans for it. When my friends were getting a herb for me on a cliff they took his plans and built it for real."

"Is that so," Gadget smiled, "Don't worry, we'll do everything we can to find your uncle."

Gadget did a few more laps around the tree in the Flapper Wingamathing before coming in for a landing on a wide branch. She hoped that this case wasn't going to be too big for them. But, it was the duty of the Rescue Rangers to try, regardless.


	8. Chapter 8

The furlings were in awe as they stepped through the door into the Rescue Rangers headquarters.

"It's not much, but make yourselves at home," said Gadget, following behind them as outside the others landed the Ranger Wing beside the Flapper Wingamathing, "I'm afraid we don't have a guest bedroom or anything, but I have some extra blankets and a few pillows if you wanna sleep out here."

Gadget's hospitality was barely registered as the furlings inspected their new environment. The living room mostly consisted of a long plush couch shaped as a half-circle before a large black screen. There was a strange coil-shaped chute in the corner, and doors leading to other rooms. The kitchen was connected to the living room as well, and Russell, seeing this, gravitated toward it. Abigail, Willy, Edgar and Michelle walked over to the couch, Abigail looking at the remote mounted in front of the television. Gadget watched in amusement as they looked around. Having grown up around technology all her life she could only imagine what a shock seeing it for the first time would be.

"Why do you guys have this big black window in here?" Edgar asked, tapping on the TV screen.

Abigail pressed a button on the remote, and the TV came to life, making Edgar scream and jump to the couch as the others gasped. There was a human, staring down at them from a desk, holding a sheet of paper and talking.

"The humans found us!" Michelle screamed, hugging Abigail who looked up in terror. Willy took Abigail's arm and started to run for the door.

"You guys, it's just a television," Gadget said, walking to the remote and turning the TV off.

Chip opened the front door, only to be knocked down by Willy running into him with Abigail and Michelle in tow.

"What's going on here?" Chip asked angrily.

"There's a human in there!" Willy exclaimed.

"It's in the window!" Abigail added fearfully.

Chip, Dale and Monterey Jack looked inside, seeing the television, its screen blank.

"It was just there, honest!" Willy insisted.

Dale started to laugh, as Chip put his palm over his face.

"Simma down pallies, it's only da TV," Monterey Jack said.

"The TV?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, there's not _really_ a human in there," Chip explained, "It was only a projection."

"What's a pro…jection?" Willy asked, trying to say it correctly.

"Ugh, it's like…well, kind of like a reflection. Only what's being reflected is far away."

"So that human is far away from here?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, now come inside," Chip said irritably, "No human is going to find us here."

They could have argued on that point, seeing as how this strange little forest seemed to be right in the middle of human central, while the humans had no trouble finding Dapplewood. But, they obeyed.

"So it's a window that shows us things from far away," said Edgar, looking up at it from the couch, "Is it magic?"

"Gosh no, it's science," Gadget answered, sitting down next to him as the others came inside, "It's a human technology. I of course made a few modifications myself. The antenna where we receive television signals is way up in the high branches, so we get a pretty clean picture. And everything electronic that you see in here is solar powered because I installed some panels up in the leaves-"

"Um, Gadget…" Michelle said meekly from behind the couch, "You're saying things that don't make sense again."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you don't know about that stuff," Gadget said sheepishly.

"Hehe, they thought what was in the TV was real," Dale chuckled, "Wonder what they'd think of the radio on the Ranger Wing. They'd think someone was hiding in the engine with a guitar."

"Come on Dale, they've come from a very different environment," said Gadget defensively, "We just need to be patient and explain things so they understand…something I guess I could stand to work on myself."

"You could stand to work on it with us too," Dale mused.

Russell cautiously inspected the tiny refrigerator, and opened it, "Hey, it's a cold box, just like the one we found in that…that car."

"You kids must be starvin, ay? Why don't I git ya something to eat," Monterey Jack offered, walking into the kitchen, "You kids eva had cheese before?"

"What's cheese?" Russell asked.

Monterey was stunned by the question. He looked to the other furlings in the living room, who seemed equally clueless.

"Ya mean…ya don't even know what cheese is?!"

"Is it a plant?" Abigail asked.

"Blimey! Alright, alright, your ol' pal Monty's gonna show ya what cheese is. I'll even give ya some of my best sharp chedda. An' I don't share that wit' just anybody."

He reached into the fridge and took out a block of yellow cheese, taking a small knife out of a drawer and slicing it up, giving the furlings a slice to munch on while taking the majority of it for himself. Abigail curiously nibbled on it, and then, finding it delicious, began to wolf it down. She hadn't eaten much all day, and this was one of the most delicious things she'd ever tasted.

"Ahem, now that you've seen a bit of the headquarters, would you mind telling us exactly what happened?" Chip asked, "How you ended up all the way here, I mean?"

Abigail's ears went down a bit, "Well, it's a long story…I'm not sure where to start exactly."

"I guess you could say it started with the gas leak a month ago," said Edgar.

"Gas leak?" Chip questioned.

"Some 'car' crashed and leaked poisonous gas throughout the forest," Abigail explained, "It killed almost every plant in Dapplewood, and…a lot of animals too."

Michelle looked down at the ground and rubbed an eye. The Rescue Rangers gave looks of sympathy.

"It got Michelle's parents…and almost killed Michelle too, but we were able to find the herbs to cure her in time," Abigail concluded, "She was in a coma for a few days."

"It's why I hafta wear these,' Michelle said, taking her glasses off, "And why I got asthma."

Gadget couldn't resist giving the little badger girl a hug.

"You know I think I remember reading about a chlorine gas leak in the newspaper around a month ago," said Chip, "It was down in Maryland somewhere, out in the woods by the Appalachian mountains. There was a big cleanup effort afterwards too."

"Golly, wonder if that was the same one," Gadget said, Michelle resting in her arms, "It must have been chlorine gas for it to hurt poor Michelle like that."

"Humans did come back to clean up the forest," said Edgar, "It made us think, well, that humans weren't so bad after all. But then came a few days ago, and we told you what happened then…"

"Humans might do bad things sometimes but they're not all bad," said Dale, "Heck we even rescue humans sometimes."

"Really?" Russell asked, surprised by this.

"We have taken up human cases occasionally in the past,' said Chip, "Though that isn't our main line of work."

"What would a human need help with?" Michelle asked.

"Um, well we protected a baby human from a bear once," said Gadget.

"We also saved the reputation of a cop who'd been framed for something he didn't do," Chip added, "That was our very first case. Anyway back on topic here, so you say the humans came back to clean up the forest. Might they have found anything suspicious then?"

"I guess that's the only time they could have seen our homes," said Edgar. "Then a research lab must have gotten wind of it," said Gadget, "I'll see what I can find out tomorrow. Maybe I'll make a trip to the library."

"So then, can you go into detail on what happened next?" Chip asked, "The day the humans came up until today?"

Abigail nodded, and began to reiterate everything that had happened starting just prior to the abduction of everyone from Dapplewood. As they listened the Rescue Rangers grew to pity the furlings more and more, but they had to admire their resourcefulness and determination in the face of such miniscule odds of success, having journeyed all the way to the city by way of their makeshift aircraft.

"Maryland is a pretty good distance from here, you've come a long way," said Chip, "But we'll take everything from here, don't you worry. You're in good hands now."

"Chippa's right, nothing's too tough fer us Rescue Rangas" Monterey Jack chimed in.

"Thanks, we couldn't be more grateful, really," Abigail said.

"Well it's still early," said Dale, "When do you guys usually go to bed? We could watch a little TV if you're bored."

"That thing still kinda creeps me out…" Edgar confessed, staring at it.

"Aw come on," Dale said with a chuckle, "Tonight's creature feature night, they're gonna show old B-movie sci-fi flicks on Channel 6."

"I think that'll be too scary for them," said Gadget.

"Nah come on, you guys'll love it," Dale protested.

"I'm not scared," said Abigail, folding her arms and trying to look tough.

"Me neither," said Willy, not wanting to appear less macho than Abigail, "Nothing in that box is really there, right?"

Dale laughed, "Do you really hafta ask?"

"Come on Dale," Chip said, "Why not have them do something like play a board game until they get tired? It's kind of refreshing meeting children who haven't had their minds turned to putty by TV yet. Case in point…"

"Aw you're such a party pooper," Dale griped.

"I think Chip's right," said Gadget, "Think of little Michelle. Maybe Abigail and Willy could handle something scary but, well, she's been through enough already."

"Or do _you _want to be in charge of taking care of her at 3 in the morning when she wakes up having nightmares?" Chip asked Dale, "Because it'll be all your fault."

"Hey, I'll be fine," Michelle insisted, "I'm not a baby!"

Dale sighed, "Oh alright. Let me get something for us to play."

Russell shrugged, "Fine with me. What kinda games do you have anyway?"

"Hmm…hey you're a hedgehog, aintcha?"

"Yeah, so?"

Dale grinned, "Gadget, you still working on building that rodent-sized Sega Game Gear for me?"

"I haven't had a lot of time to perfect it, since I've had more important things to work on," Gadget said, "I'm still trying to build the controller, and figure out how to make it run on fewer than 6 double-A batteries. We need those for the Ranger Wing. I've taken the whole thing apart trying to tinker with it."

"D'aw there goes that idea," said Dale, turning back to Russell, "There's this video game called Sonic the Hedgehog I bet ya'd like, but the system's made for humans, we'd have to stand on either side of the thing and press the buttons, and we wouldn't be able to see the screen in the middle that well."

Abigail glanced down at the big button on the front of her overalls. The furlings had a hard time imagining a device like that, and couldn't quite fathom how pressing buttons could become a game. Though the idea of a game where the main character was a hedgehog certainly piqued Russell's curiosity. Dale went back to his bedroom to rummage through the closet for board games, all of which had been made by mice in imitation of their larger human-made counterparts. He took a bunch of the boxes out and brought them back to the living room for the furlings to choose from. As Dale was left in charge of keeping them entertained, the rest of the rangers had a seat at the table in the kitchen and looked on.

"So Gadget, know of any science labs based in Maryland?" Chip asked, keeping his voice low.

"There's more than one," said Gadget, "But there's two in particular I really hope isn't the same one that took everyone from Dapplewood."

"Yeah? Which one, luv?" Monterey asked.

"The National Institute of Health," Gadget answered gravely, "Or worse still, the National Institute of Mental Health. Both are affiliated with one another, the second being a branch of the first. And both are based in Maryland."

"I…forgot that was in Maryland," Chip answered, getting a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach upon hearing this.

The reputation of those facilities preceded them in the rodent world. Though no animals had ever been known to escape the labs to tell the tale, scientific articles published by humans made at least some of what went on in those labs common knowledge among literate animals.

"Ya think maybe we're in ova our heads wit' dis one?" Monterey Jack asked wearily, "I reckon we're talkin' about rescuing upwards of thirty animals from dis high-security place…"

"Maybe we ought to talk to someone from the Rescue Aid Society," Gadget suggested.

"No," Chip replied firmly, "We can handle this one ourselves. I believe in the Rescue Rangers, we don't need help from those glory hounds."

"We can't let our pride get in da way of this one, pally," said Monterey Jack, "Them kids are countin' on us."

Chip looked over at the furlings as Dale explained the rules of the rodent version of Candy Land to them. It was the first time he'd seen a smile on some of their faces.

"I know it upsets you that they take a lot of the high profile cases you want, but a little help couldn't hurt in this case," Gadget said, putting a hand on Chip's shoulder.

"The answer's still no," Chip insisted, folding his arms, "We've saved that many animals before, after all. We'll do fine on our own. I mean, if the going really does get too tough, perhaps we could try to get some help somewhere. But only as an absolute last resort."

"Alright Chippa, we'll see how far we can get on our own," said Monterey Jack.

"And I'll see if I can find out which lab we might be dealing with here," said Gadget, "Looks like I may have to put my computer hacking skills to the test."

"I guess that's all we really have to go on at this point," said Chip, "If all else fails we could go find Dapplewood and search for clues ourselves."

Chip felt confident that the Rescue Rangers were enough to solve this case.


	9. Chapter 9

For breakfast Monterey Jack cooked his special cheese chowder, with Zipper on his shoulder, helping to throw in the spices and herbs. Monty was eager to show the furlings the beauty of cheese while doing his best not to eat it all himself. It was a strange, foreign food, but they ultimately enjoyed it, Michelle needing a little coaxing first before trying it.

"So, guess since it's up to me to keep you guys entertained, what do you wanna do today?" Dale asked.

"We should go exploring," said Abigail, eating some chowder, "There's so much to this 'city' place."

"Maybe I could take you to an arcade," Dale suggested, "Or how 'bout a movie theater?"

"There you go again with that," Chip groaned, sipping some coffee, "These kids actually want to go out and do something physical, and you want to sit them in front of a screen all day so they can vegetate."

"What's a movie theater?" Willy asked.

"It's where they show movies! Uh, kinda like, long TV shows. Oh wait you won't get that either…" Dale rubbed the back of his head, "Well it's like a big dark room with rows and rows of seats, you see? With a really big screen. Like the TV in our room but a hundred times bigger."

"And nothings-"

"Nothing's inside of it," Dale chuckled, "So don't get scared."

"It sounds amazing," said Edgar, "But…still creepy. I'd have to get used to it."

"And we'd get to eat popcorn, drink slushies…"

"You're a horrible influence, Dale," Chip said, "You may be in charge of babysitting them but who's going to babysit you?"

"I don't see any babies here," Michelle interjected.

"Well since I'm going to the library anyway maybe I can drop you guys off somewhere," Gadget offered.

"It'd be kind of a tight squeeze wouldn't it?" Dale asked.

"Um, hm…you're right Dale, the Ranger Wing is only designed to seat five. But without Monty in the Ranger Wing we might be able to squeeze in one more of you. But, there's five of you…"

"Oi, tryin' ta tell me somethin Gadget luv?" Monterey Jack asked, offended.

"N-no Monty," Gadget replied sheepishly, "I-I didn't mean to say…um…"

"Well how about that Flapper Thingamajig?" Dale asked.

"Wingamathing_,_" Michelle corrected.

Happy to change the subject, Gadget thought it over, "We were packed pretty tight when I rode with them, I hoped it'd still hold all seven of us."

"But it needs at least three people to fly it," Edgar said.

"Oh, that's right, I couldn't fly it by myself without someone to work the wings. Huh. Maybe someone can sit in somebody's lap on the Ranger Wing."

The furlings glanced at one another.

"In that case Russell can't sit in anyone's lap," said Abigail.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well for one thing you've got quills, for another…"

Russell gave a glare.

"Must be 'pick on da overweight guys' day at da Ranger HQ," Monty muttered.

"Let's not go into it," Abigail giggled, "But Willy can sit on my lap if he likes."

"That really doesn't seem safe in a plane…" said Willy.

"Don't worry," she said, fluttering her eyelashes and grinning, "I'll hold on tight."

Willy blushed and rubbed his upper arm.

"Er, on second thought, Willy may have a point," Gadget said, second guessing herself, "I wouldn't want to be responsible if something went wrong."

"No-no, I'm fine with it," Willy said, having quickly warmed up to the idea.

"You need to all be buckled in tight," said Gadget, "We can't have someone ending up being blown out by the wind currents."

"Well then what?" Dale asked, "We just don't have enough room in any of the planes to take everyone."

"Hm, what movie were you planning on seeing anyway?" Chip asked with suspicion.

"Well uh, I dunno, what's out right now, hm?" Dale played innocent.

"Would it happen to be a certain PG-13 movie about scary, cloned dinosaurs?"

"What? Why I don't know what you're talking about," Dale said, denying it, "Besides is that even still in theaters? It debuted over a month ago."

"I'm sure it's still playing somewhere, it's only the biggest movie of the summer. You've been begging us to go see it with you again since we went to see the grand opening and no one wanted to. So…"

"Say, you're a regular Basil of Baker Street, Chip," Dale said, hoping that patting Chip's ego would help ease his temper.

"You're going to scare the living daylights out of them with Jurassic Park," Gadget said, "Especially for someone who's never even seen a movie before."

"You kids are all 13, right?" Dale asked.

"Um, I am," Willy replied, after the rest of them were silent.

"I'm gonna be 13 soon," Abigail chimed in.

"How soon?" Chip asked.

"Um…nine months?" Abigail shrugged.

"See? They're too young," Chip said.

"The PG in PG-13 stands for parental guidance," said Dale, trying his best to sound smart, "It doesn't say that kids under that age aren't allowed to see it, just that they need guidance. And, since their parents aren't here, I guess I'll guide them."

"Yeah he'll guide us," said Abigail, "I wanna see a movie. I'm curious. And I'm not gonna be scared."

"Me too," said Russell, "I wanna try that 'popcorn' he was talking about."

"And I'll be a responsible adult," said Dale, "I'll let them know that what they're watching isn't real. It's just a story, told by actors."

"Dale, you're no responsible adult, you're just a kid who's been alive a long time," Chip rolled his eyes.

"Well even if you do go you're not taking Michelle to such a scary movie," Gadget said, kneeling down to hold her protectively.

"What? Awww why not?" Michelle whined.

"You'd thank me if you knew what was in that movie," Gadget said, stroking Michelle's hair.

"I never get to do anything!" she complained.

"So I take it we're stuck with her?" Chip whispered to Monterey Jack.

"Looks like Gadget's givin us da job whether we want it or not, betta come up wit' something' fer her to do."

Chip cleared his throat, "Let them go, Michelle, because you're going to stay with us and get important work done."

"Like what?" she asked.

"W-well…we can solve a crime! Like um…a crime committed around the house."

"Sounds boring," Michelle folded her arms.

"No, it isn't," Chip insisted, "Here Monty will be the bad guy and we have to solve the crime and capture him."

"Why am I da bad guy?"

"Because I can't be one, I'm the detective and Michelle is my assistant. And Zipper's our pet who helps us sniff things out."

Zipper objected to being the pet.

Michelle smiled, "Maybe it won't be too bad, staying here…"

Abigail patted her head, "We'll be back for you Michelle. And you'll be safe here. Just listen to Chip and Monty."

"Don't be gone too long, Abby," she said, hugging her older friend, who hugged back.

"And it looks like we may be barely able to fit everyone in the Ranger Wing," said Gadget, "Come on you guys, let's get into the plane."

"I get the front!" Abigail exclaimed, running for the door.

"No way! It's mine!" Willy shouted.

"I'll arm wrestle you for it," Abigail giggled, "And win, too."

"Nuh-uh!" Willy ran faster, offended now.

"Dale's sitting in front," said Gadget, "The passenger seat has emergency controls that I don't want you kids to tinker with."

Abigail's ears went down, "Awwwww."

Dale smiled brightly, "I never get the front unless Chip isn't around. I've waited for this a lot longer than any of you have."

One by one the furlings climbed up into the back of the Ranger Plane. Abigail got a side seat, sitting next to Willy, who was between her and Edgar. Russell squeezed in last. It was cramped but they fit.

"Alright, seat belts everyone," said Gadget as she hopped into the pilot's seat, and Dale climbed in beside her.

The furlings exchanged glances. Russell curiously yanked on a belt, and it rolled out.

"Huh, strange…"

"You've got to click the metal part into the other one with the slot on top, down on the seat," Gadget explained.

"Metal…" Willy thought he'd sound dumb if he asked what that was.

"It's the shiny part I think," Abigail said, sliding it into the slot on the belt beside her. The others watched, and did as she did. Russell and Edgar, finding only one belt between them, had to share one.

"Alright, let's get ready for take off," Gadget said, and the engine revved up, startling them. The popsicle-stick propellers swiveled into helicopter mode and the plane began to lift off the ground.

"Heh, and without Chip around, it's time to rock out," Dale said, turning on the radio, Pearl Jam's 'Even Flow' immediately blasting from the speakers and startling the furlings. Dale sang along, "_Freeeeeeziiiiin somethingsomethingsomethings omething made of concrete, oh yeah!"_

"What is that noise?" Edgar asked with his hands over his ears.

Dale laughed, "You think there's someone hiding in the engine with a guitar don't you? See Gadget I knew it."

"Aw stop picking on them, Dale," Gadget scolded, as they flew out of the tree and above the park. She tried to tune Dale's singing out and focus on the task at hand, and she planned on changing it to a pop station as soon as Dale was out of the plane. Musically speaking she missed the Eighties more and more these days.

"I dunno, it's kinda catchy," said Russell, "Some kind of human invention, right?"

"You're right Russell, it's a radio," Gadget replied, "It's kind of like a TV but without the picture part, because it also picks up signals transmitted from far away. Humans use it to broadcast music, news, or talk shows. And we hear them through speakers that I put in the plane. I took them out of an old pair of headphones someone threw away."

Not completely understanding everything she said, Russell just nodded.

"I wonder if they have music like those birds we met," Edgar said.

"The one's who couldn't get that kid out of the mud?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, I liked their singing," Edgar said with a smile.

"Um…it was interesting, I guess," Abigail replied, "Not really my thing but…"

"Yeah, I think you're alone in liking those birds, Edgar," Russell said.

Edgar frowned, "I thought you guys liked it."

"You were the only one who was getting all into it," Abigail said with an amused chuckle at the memory, "Russell and I were just kind of bewildered by the whole thing."

"Guess I wasn't there for that," said Willy.

"This was right before we met," Abigail explained, "Sort of a detour on our journey for the herbs."

The Ranger Plane made it's way through the downtown area, over the noisy cars (the furlings had a much better understanding of what they were now). After some time Gadget came in for a landing on top of a roof.

"Alright, I'll be back to pick you guys up after a couple hours," Gadget said, as the furlings struggled to unbuckle their seatbelts.

"We're stuck!" said Edgar in alarm.

"Push the little red button," Dale said with a grin.

They did, and their belts clicked open. Relieved, they began to climb out.

"So here's what we do, we'll sneak in through the vents and climb down to the little window with the projector. The walls are all covered with curtains so we can climb them."

"Will there be a lot of humans in there?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah but don't mind them. As long as they don't see us no one will care. And humans hardly ever pay attention to us rodents…er, except when they do of course."

"Okay, good bye Gadget, see you soon," Abigail said.

"Y-yeah, good bye," Willy said, waving his hand a bit and then standing still, gazing at her, until Abigail took his hand and yanked him away.

"Cute kids," Gadget said to herself as she changed the radio station, "I just hope we can find their families."

She then took off, going straight to the library and hoping she could find a place secluded enough for her to use a computer, or look through their newspaper catalog for something on the chemical spill at Dapplewood, anything for some kind of clue.


	10. Chapter 10

The library had a row of computers near the back, however with humans around the usage of these computers was a risky proposition. Gadget decided she'd need to come back at night after the library closed, so she could use the World Wide Web to find out more about the lab that had confiscated the rodents in Dapplewood. This was a new invention, but one that Gadget had taken to immediately. She'd even participated in Usenet chats a couple times with human users, none of them aware that the person they were chatting with wasn't a person at all, but a mouse. Though quite an exercise to use a keyboard so much bigger than she was, it gave her a chance to meet other intellectuals and discuss science; the only people who even used computers were science nerds like herself after all. But she had a feeling it would catch on with everyone else one day.

Instead of logging onto the Internet she perused the back catalog of the newspapers. Within the walls of the library mice actually kept their own library, with tiny books printed by tiny printing presses. No one had figured out how to build a fully operational mouse-sized computer yet, though Gadget often thought about trying to make one. She viewed Dale's mouse-sized Sega Game Gear project as practice for that goal. Connecting a computer that small to the Internet would be another challenge entirely, however. So for now, the mouse library only contained books, magazines, and newspapers, laminated copies going back to the 1860's. Gadget would sometimes entertain herself looking through the really old ones and seeing what life was like for mice in New York back then.

Gadget opened a file cabinet marked "_The Daily Nibbler - Jan-June 1993_".

"Let's see, it would have happened sometime in June…golly I wish they had a newspaper from Maryland here…"

She took a whole stack of thirty papers from June out and went to a nearby table, glancing through each issue from front to back. It would be nearly an hour before she made it to June 21st. In the 'Nation and World' section of the paper there was a small article on the side column, "Human Chemical Gas Leak Displaces Wildlife in Maryland".

"That has to be it!" she said as she read through it.

It mentioned a spill of toxic chlorine gas having happened three days before, in the rural forest area of Dapplewood, and that the Environmental Protection Agency had sent crews to clean up the mess. News in the rodent world sometimes traveled slow, in this case reports from the human media were the only clues city mice had that this remote disaster occurred. High death tolls were estimated, though no rodent reporter dared venture into the forest to find out.

"Oh, the EPA…well I doubt they were the ones who actually came back a month later to kidnap the animals, but maybe they'd be a good place to start researching when I log onto the Internet tonight. I wonder if I could get in contact with any scientists from it through Usenet."

Gadget glanced around the library, finding a miniature copy machine and taking the paper over to make a copy of the article. She knew Chip would want to see it.

* * *

Chip, meanwhile, was having his own problems, taking care of the rambunctious Michelle.

"Come on Chip, we gotta catch Dr. Monty before he steals all the cheese in the world with his cheese ray!" she exclaimed, tugging at Chip's sleeve as he staggered through the living room, worn out from running around with her.

Chip panted, "Can't we…take a break?"

"You said crime doesn't take breaks!"

"Ugh…I think I'm retiring that little catch phrase…"

They could hear Monterey Jack give a laugh from upstairs, "Soon the resta da world will be cheeseless, while I, Dr. Monty, will have enough cheese ta last me till doomsday!"

"Not if I can help it!" Michelle declared, tugging Chip along.

Suddenly, the tree shook, as if something had bumped into it.

"What was that?" Chip asked.

"Crikey, come an' lookit dis!" Monty shouted from above.

Chip rushed to the window. A ladder had been placed against an upper branch in the tree. Chip's eyes widened with horror. Zipper flew out the window to get a better look, as Michelle stood on her tip-toes to look outside, letting out a small scream when a human began climbing up; a short semi-bald man with a mustache. He turned and gave a look of surprise at the Ranger's tree house.

"I've finally found it! See, I'm not crazy! It's here! Have a look for yourselves!"

"Professor Nimnul!" Chip exclaimed.

Zipper rushed back in, giving a report of what he'd seen. They were surrounded by a team of scientists and groundskeepers from the park.

Dr. Stacy held a large cellular phone to her ear, looking up into the tree. It was well concealed, but she could see something built into it, along with what appeared to be some contraption with leaves for wings.

"Dr. Strauss, I think we may have found something," she said over the phone.

Groundskeepers began surrounding the area with police tape and cones to keep pedestrians out, as others readied their branch clippers.

"They…they followed us here…" Michelle said, stepping back, and then running down the hall. But there was nowhere to run.

* * *

"Oooh wait until you see this part, hehehe," Dale whispered.

Abigail screamed and held onto Willy as she watched the movie screen, a Tyrannosaur coming out of nowhere to chomp the Velociraptor that was about to pounce on Dr. Grant and the kids. Willy had been on the edge of his seat himself, but enjoying the attention he got from Abigail, who leaned on his shoulder and held his hand throughout most of the movie. The five of them were seated on the sill of the projector window, the projection booth behind them, but shining above them so that their shadows didn't appear on the screen. They didn't get there right when the movie started, having to wait a good 45 minutes first, but because of that they got an excellent seat. Other mice were seated in the rafters or hidden under human seats, knowing fully well that if they were seen they could be killed. Best of all though they didn't have to pay to get in. Too many rodents in one theater though and the humans might notice, so mouse theater attendants were employed to keep the numbers low. Inside the walls rodents could get popcorn, candy and slushies, in small quantities. They'd been given three popcorn kernels each, quite a mouthful for ones their size.

The movie itself was a completely new experience for all the furlings. Seeing humans like this, interacting with one another, did a lot to demystify them. There were bad and good humans, just like there were bad and good animals. Abigail found herself relating to some of the human characters, and wanting to see them escape alive. She never thought she'd feel that way about a human. They'd also never imagined anything like these 'dinosaur' animals, which Dale assured them weren't real in the movie and had been dead for a long, long time. Things like 'animatronics' and 'computer animation' were well beyond their understanding though, they just had to take Dale's word for it.

Soon enough, the movie was over, the humans flew off in their giant Flapper Wingamathing and words started to appear on the screen while music played.

"Well, it's over. How'dja like it?" Dale asked cheerfully, "I'm glad I got to see it one more time, it's not gonna be in theaters for much longer. And we don't have a VCR at HQ."

"It was amazing," said Edgar, "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Can we watch another?" Russell asked.

"Ah ah ahh, you didn't say the magic word!" Dale quoted, and all of them had a good laugh.

"Please?" Russell asked again after giggling.

"Maybe tomorrow or something," said Dale, "Gadget's gonna be waiting for us on the roof soon, if she's not already there now."

"Then what else are we going to do today?" Abigail asked, standing up and helping pull Willy to his feet.

"Oh I dunno, maybe walk around the park or something? Or just show you around the city."

"We can bring Michelle for that," said Abigail, "I guess this movie really would have scared her, I can see why Gadget didn't want her coming."

"It sure scared you," Russell teased.

"D-did not!" she folded her arms and frowned.

Willy snickered, "Those must have been screams of joy then."

"Shut up," she said, giving him a playful punch to the arm. Though Willy knew she meant it jokingly, even when giving a playful punch it hurt a little. He rubbed his arm.

Dale hopped onto the curtain on the wall, "Alright, hang on tightly now and don't fall."

The furlings followed after him, carefully climbing to the ceiling where there was an air vent. There were little holes cut into the curtains for this purpose, put there by the mouse employees of the movie theater. What little the furlings had seen of the rodent society in the city fascinated them. They'd become very well adapted to living among humans.

Once they got to the roof, Gadget was already there, sitting in the Ranger Wing and waiting.

"There you guys are!"

Dale walked up to her with the furlings in tow, "So, any luck at the library?"

"A little, I found a newspaper article about the chemical spill that verifies their story. I'm gonna have to go back after dark to use a computer though. Did you guys like the movie? It wasn't too scary, right?"

"Nah, of course not," Abigail said.

"It was a real scream," Russell said, nudging Abigail.

"That's great," Gadget said cheerfully, "Hop in, let's get back to headquarters."

The furlings gladly climbed into the Ranger Wing, nobody having any idea what had happened while they were away. Dale immediately changed the radio to his station again.

"So, got any more of a clue what we're lookin' for?" Dale asked Gadget.

"All I know is that the Environmental Protection Agency was in charge of the cleanup after the gas leak," Gadget answered.

"Are they…bad?" Abigail asked.

"No, I don't think so anyway. But they might have noticed your houses and told some lab about it. I'm going to try and find out more tonight."

"You want us to come with you?" Edgar asked.

"You don't have to, but maybe someone should, just to help me with the keyboard."

"What's a keyboard?" Willy asked.

"Um, it's a sort of board with lots of buttons, and each button has a letter. And when you press the different buttons you can make words appear on the screen. They're made for humans of course, I'd have to do a lot of work to type on something so big."

"Ah," Willy nodded knowingly, pretending he knew just how it worked.

"Chip will probably go with you, and I'll have to stay home with the kids," Dale predicted with a sigh.

"Watching Michelle is probably tiring him out," Gadget said with amusement, "It was so nice of him to volunteer though. He's not exactly too fond of kids."

"I hope Michelle's doing alright on her own," said Abigail.

"I'm sure she's fine," Gadget replied, "She's been through so much, she must be very strong."

"She is," Abigail answered.

As they passed over the gate to the park, they took little notice of the white vans driving away.

"I bet she'll be happy to be with people she knows again though," Abigail added, "We kinda became her family after, well…"

"It's hard losing your parents," Gadget said, "I know what it's like. I guess that's kind of why I dote on her so much."

"I didn't know that," said Abigail with sympathy, "Was it humans?"

"No, at least I don't think so, it-wait…"

Gadget circled over the tree where their headquarters had been. Instead, it had been pruned of almost all of its branches. Workers were feeding the branches into a wood chipper, and the area was blocked off by police tape and orange cones. The headquarters, and everything in it, was gone.

"This…this has gotta be the wrong place…right?" Dale asked.

"I don't think…" Gadget circled the plane around the area, feeling the panic rising in her chest. Everything else in the area looked familiar. This was the right tree.

"Michelle!" Abigail shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh no…" Edgar breathed, "Not…not here…"

Gadget took a deep breath, blinking back tears, as the furlings clamored over each other to look over the edge of the plane.

"I'm going to bring the plane down in the bushes. Whatever you do….don't panic. We'll…we'll s-search for…"

She couldn't bring herself to say 'survivors'. She simply left it at that, putting the plane in hover mode, and tearfully taking it down.


	11. Chapter 11

The Ranger Plane descended deep into the bushes, between the trees where hopefully the humans wouldn't look. Gadget dabbed her eyes and tried to be strong, as the plane came in for a landing. She turned around to the back seats.

"Okay, I want you all to stay right here, unless a human comes this way," she told them, "Dale and I are going to search for Chip and the others."

"But…what about Michelle?" Abigail asked, on the verge of tears.

"Chip and Monty would've put their lives on the line for her, I'm sure of it," said Gadget, "Don't underestimate them…even if the humans found our hideout, it's very possible they got away with Michelle."

"Yeah, Chip's good at that kinda heroic rescuing stuff, that's why he's the leader," Dale added, but with fear in his voice.

"Come on Dale," Gadget said, undoing her seatbelt, "Let's go find them."

Dale gave a serious nod, and hopped out of the plane, trying to put on a brave face though deeply worried for his best friend.

As Dale and Gadget left to scout around, there was a worried silence from the furlings. Unable to contain herself, Abigail buried her face in Willy's shoulder, starting to cry softly. Not sure what to do, Willy slowly put his arms around her, his ears going down as he tried his best to comfort her.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this place," said Edgar, "Who's bright idea was it to hide from the humans in the middle of where most of them live anyway?"

"But these guys were here for years before this happened," said Russell, "It's almost like…like they followed us here."

"Maybe that squirrel in the meadow was right after all," said Edgar, "Maybe, if the others don't turn up, we should just leave and not cause them any more trouble."

Abigail sniffled, "It doesn't m-matter where we go…this just…just follows us everywhere…"

"Maybe this is just a coincidence," Willy suggested, patting her back as she leaned into him.

She sniffed again and shook her head, "Maybe you would have been safer staying in the meadow, Willy…I'm…I'm sorry I dragged you into this too…"

"Don't be, Abigail," Willy said, stroking her hair, "I said I was going with you, it was my choice. And I'm staying here with you guys no matter what happens."

Abigail held him more tightly to show her appreciation, and he leaned his cheek against her auburn hair. There was a long silence, aside from the distant noise of the wood chipper reducing the branches of the tree into sawdust. Slowly, as they listened, it seemed to be accompanied by some indistinguishable chatter. Abigail raised her ears, and peeked up from Willy's chest.

"Is something coming?"

The others looked around, as the chatter became louder and more frantic. They could hear leaves rustling. Russell looked straight up, and saw something dart through the bushes.

"Hey! Is that…it's that fly!"

The chatter stopped, and Zipper peeked through the leaves above them. His eyes widened and he buzzed down to them.

"It is!" said Abigail, wiping her eyes, "Zipper, what happened?"

Zipper pointed back into the woods and tugged at Abigail's arm. But no one could understand him.

"He wants us to follow him," said Edgar.

Zipper nodded, pointing into the foliage urgently.

"But Gadget told us to stay here," said Willy.

Zipper shook his head, and began undoing their seatbelts.

"Guess Zipper can take the heat if she gets mad," said Edgar.

"Are the others alright?" Abigail asked.

Zipper wouldn't answer. He pulled on her arm. Abigail climbed out, along with the others. The fly then zipped off into the woods.

"Wait up!" Abigail shouted, running after him, followed by Willy. Edgar and Russell were slower but they tried to keep up. They climbed over tree roots and through grass and bushes.

Zipper stopped at the foot of a tree, where between the roots Michelle lay clutching her throat and gasping between coughs.

"Michelle!" Abigail exclaimed, rushing to her side, "She's having an asthma attack!"

Zipper looked on with concern, not knowing what to do.

"Where are her herbs?" Russell asked.

"They were…they were in the tree," Edgar realized with horror.

Abigail sat Michelle upright against the tree as she coughed and choked for air, tears streaming down the little badger's cheeks. She often had asthma attacks when something scared her or she got too excited. But Cornelius had always known just what to do. And he wasn't here.

"Michelle. I'm here," Abigail said, stroking Michelle's head and removing her glasses, placing them aside, "Come on, breathe, take deep breaths. Don't be scared, we're all here with you."

Michelle struggled to take a deep, ragged breath through her constricted airways, but burst into another coughing fit.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Willy asked, crouching down next to the two of them, fearing for Michelle.

Abigail wondered what Cornelius would do. She thought back to the times she'd been there when Cornelius administered herbs to Michelle.

"We need to keep her calm," she said, then turning toward Zipper, "Is there water around here? Maybe that would help. Could you get us some? Quick."

Zipper nodded, flying above the ground before picking up a leaf, and then flying off through the trees. Michelle continued to cough, trying to say something but not being able to get the words out.

"Shhh, just stay calm," Abigail soothed, lightly rubbing Michelle's cheek, "Take deep breaths, don't try to talk. Everything's okay now, Michelle. Zipper's going to get you some water."

Michelle whimpered a little and nodded, still gasping for air, clutching her throat. A few minutes later Zipper returned, the leaf he picked up filled with water.

"Okay, drink this," said Abigail.

Michelle opened her mouth as Zipper lightly poured water into it. Abigail rubbed Michelle's back as she took a few gulps, stopping to breathe for a moment before drinking more, until it was gone.

"How's that, better?" Abigail asked.

Michelle cleared her throat and nodded, breathing deeply and quickly, trying to say yes but her voice cracking. Abigail shushed her again, and hugged Michelle lightly, who sniffled and blinked back tears.

"Wow, you cured her without any herbs at all," Edgar remarked.

"I remember Cornelius saying something like panicking just makes it worse," Abigail explained, "She needed to be calmed down. I guess we're really lucky that worked…"

They watched silently for a few moments, as Abigail continued to hold Michelle close. Michelle took deep breaths for a long time, but soon, she started to breathe normally again.

"What happened at the headquarters?" Russell asked Zipper, "Where's Chip and Monterey Jack?"

Zipper shook his head sadly, saying something that they couldn't decipher.

"Michelle can't talk right now, and we can't understand Zipper," said Abigail, "We need to wait for Dale and Gadget to get back."

"Well let's get back to the plane then," said Edgar.

Abigail nodded, placing Michelle's glasses back on her face and then picking Michelle up in her arms, Willy staying close to her as they walked back to the Ranger Wing.

"We've lost Michelle's herbs," Edgar lamented, "Along with our maps, the plans to the Flapper Wingamathing…"

"The Flapper Wingamathing!" Russell exclaimed, "I think the humans must have taken it!"

"Without our plans, we may not be able to build another one," said Edgar sadly, as they got closer to the Ranger Wing.

"We probably don't need one with Gadget's plane around," said Abigail, trying to look on the bright side of things, "Hers moves much faster anyway. What we really need is herbs for Michelle. We…might not be so lucky next time."

"You're right. What did she use again?" Edgar asked.

"Um…yerba santa, and…" Abigail couldn't think of the other.

"L-licorice root…" Michelle said weakly, clearing her throat.

"Right, we need to ask Gadget where we can get some more around here."

Dale and Gadget, having no lucky finding the others, made their downtrodden trek back to the Ranger Wing, only, to their surprise, to find it empty.

"Oh no, now they're gone too!" Dale exclaimed, "We told them to stay put!"

"Maybe a human came by," said Gadget, her ears perked up attentively, "Say, I think I hear them in the distance."

The foliage rustled as the furlings emerged from the bushes, followed by Zipper.

"Zipper!" Gadget exclaimed, holding her arms out as the fly buzzed into her arms for a hug. She looked up and saw that Abigail was carrying Michelle, "Oh thank goodness, you found Michelle too. I was afraid you were all goners."

Gadget and Dale kept watching the bushes, waiting for Chip and Monty to emerge as well.

"Michelle just had an asthma attack," Abigail explained, "We were able to help her this time, but her herbs were in the treehouse when…whatever happened."

"Oh my gosh," Gadget looked scared for her, "Is she alright?"

"I think so," Abigail answered.

"Did Chip save her? Where is he anyway?" Dale asked.

"It was just her and Zipper," Russell said sadly.

A look of worry returned to both Gadget and Dale's faces.

Gadget looked to Michelle, "We'll find something for you, Michelle. We need to get you to a hospital. But Zipper, do you know what happened?"

Zipper nodded sadly, and began explaining what had transpired. Dale and Gadget listened, their faces falling as they were told the news. The furlings were left in the dark as to what Zipper was saying.

"So? What'd he say?" Willy asked after Zipper had finished.

"Professor Nimnul took everyone away, with a gang of other scientists working with him," Gadget translated, "Chip and Monty didn't have enough time to fight back or to get to the other two planes. Zipper flew off to safety and watched from afar. After the scientists captured everyone and locked them in a cage, putting them into a white van, Zipper came down to try and help get them free, but all they could manage to do was squeeze Michelle between the bars before the van's doors slammed shut. So then Zipper carried Michelle off to safety, but she started having an asthma attack."

Michelle nodded, wiping away a tear.

Dale looked like he was about to tear up as well, "It'd be just like 'em to save the little girl before they could save themselves…"

"Who's Professor Nimnul?" asked Edgar, "Is he the same guy who took our families away?"

"He's a mad scientist," Gadget answered sadly "We've dealt with him many times, but he's been imprisoned in an insane asylum for a couple years now. A better question would be who let him out?"

"Whoever they are, they know everything about us now," Dale lamented.

"And not just us…think of all the stuff we had in there, things that give away to those scientists how smart we rodents are."

Dale's eyes widened, "Gosh, we're all in trouble now…"

"You don't think you could have been followed, could you?" Gadget asked the furlings.

Abigail looked down, "We don't know…but if we were, we're truly sorry…"

"I'm not blaming you guys for this," Gadget assured her, "But it seems like the events could be connected somehow. If not, they're certainly going to be when those scientists compare notes. I wish we still had the Flapper Wingamathing so I could inspect it for a tracking device of some sort."

"Guess it's too late for that," said Dale, "They took everything. Gee I'm sure gonna miss my comic books…and the TV…"

"And Chip and Monty," Gadget added, crossing her arms and frowning as Dale gave an embarrassed look.

"Oh yeah, th-them too. I wasn't forgetting about them…"

"Where do we go now?" Russell asked.

"Now that we know what happened, we shouldn't hang around here," Gadget said, "Someone will have to hold onto Michelle tight as we get back into the plane. Is she really alright now?"

Michelle nodded, but didn't dare try to speak.

"Okay, we'll need to head to the library again to drop most of you off because it's right on the way, and then I'll take Michelle to the hospital. Maybe they'll give her an inhaler. Our friend Tammy works there, she'll probably help us out. We'll need to wait until the library closes anyway before I can do my Internet research, and hopefully get to the bottom of all this."

"How are nets gonna help us?" Willy asked in confusion.

"No not nets…just get in the plane, you'll see what I mean," Gadget shook her head with a small grin before hopping back in the pilot's seat.

Willy, feeling like he'd asked a dumb question again, sheepishly climbed into the back seat along with the others. Abigail kept Michelle in her lap, fastening the seat belt tightly around both of them.

"I should really try installing another seat in the front," Gadget remarked, pulling her goggles down over her eyes before revving up the plane, "But that'll take a major redesign. You hold on tight to Michelle now, like I said before this isn't exactly the safest thing to do, but we have no other choice."

Abigail nodded, with Michelle lightly wrapping her arms around Abigail's neck.

The plane hovered above the ground before rising above the trees, enabling Gadget to switch it off of helicopter mode. Gadget gave one last tearful look at the tree that had been the home of the Rescue Rangers for the last several years, now stripped of most its branches and looking like any other tree. She pressed onward, back toward the library, where they'd probably be spending the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chip awoke later that night feeling light-headed and ill. The last thing he remembered after being held in a cage within a van for a few hours was being taken out and injected with something. Probably a sedative. Chip felt that he'd probably been poked and prodded while he was under. He didn't really know what they'd done to him, but he was glad he wasn't conscious for it. He was now in another cage. His hat and jacket had been taken. The steel door only had three slits through which Chip could peer and see the inside of the dank laboratory he'd been taken to.

"Monty? Monty are you there?"

There was no answer.

On the examination table a group of scientists were looking at the little wooden tree house the Rescue Rangers had called their headquarters. Care had been taken to leave it intact during the trip. The old Ranger Plane and the Flapper Wingamathing were on the table beside it. A scientist picked it up, wearing latex gloves, and used tweezers to turn the winder-uppers, making the wings flap. Chip heard a loud gasp from the cage below him.

"Grrreat honk…" came the sorrowful moan of an old man, "They…they've captured them too…my furlings…"

Chip raised an eyebrow. But then, he put the pieces together. He was at NIMH. And obviously, at the same laboratory the animals from Dapplewood were taken to.

"Psst…old man…" Chip whispered through the slits.

"Y-yes?" came the cautious reply.

"Did you know the kids that flew that plane?"

"Why, they were my students," came his answer, "Who are you? Are you new here?"

"I'm Chip, a chipmunk. And you must be Cornelius, right?"

"Yes indeed, I am. How do you know my name?"

"My friends and I found your students in the city, flying that plane," Chip whispered, "That house you see on the table was ours. But don't worry, they might have captured me and one of my friends, but they don't have any of the kids. And I just know my other friends will come up with a way to bust us out of here."

"Dear boy, you don't know how much relief that news brings me," Cornelius sighed, "The thought of them here…it would be more than I could bear."

"They're probably with my other friends now," Chip said, "The little one, Michelle, she misses you a lot. Always talking about you."

"I'm…I'm happy she's safe…" Cornelius said, on the verge of tears.

"Just out of curiosity…what kinda stuff have they done to the animals here?"

"Dreadful things…" Cornelius whispered, his voice shaky, "I've had to watch animals, my neighbors, be tortured, dissected. They've spared me because they want to test experimental arthritis drugs on me. Other lucky ones are only having their intelligence and psychology tested. But they mean to dispose of all of us, in the end. They don't think we should exist."

Chip gulped. He hoped Gadget and Dale would hurry. But if anyone could figure out where he'd been taken, Gadget could.

"Neither the mouse nor the chipmunk showed any signs of having been injected with the serum," said one scientist, "I think what we have here is something unprecedented."

"As do I," said Dr. Strauss, "Either the strain from the rats somehow found its way into the ecosystem after they escaped, or this is something else that's been developing right under our noses for some time. Perhaps natural, perhaps caused by mutations due to pollution, radioactivity or pesticides, we don't know. I want you to run every test you can on those two new specimens."

"Yes sir," replied another scientist

"And didn't Nimnul say there was supposed to be more?"

"I did. And I wasn't lying either," said Nimnul as he entered the lab, "Dr. Strauss, I tried to get them to stay and wait for the other rodents to arrive at their little headquarters, but that Dr. Stacy rushed us out."

"Hm…tomorrow, I'd like you to help us find more of these intelligent rodents, if you're willing to work weekends."

"Now that we've taken their friends, it's only a matter of time before the other ones living in that tree house try rescuing them," said Nimnul, walking over to the table, opening the little door and peering inside of it, "Believe me, it's already happened to me before. Going out and trying to find the rest would be like looking for a needle in a haystack now. But, if we don't somehow find them first, they'll be here. I'd suggest upping the security. And making sure all the vents are covered up tight."

"Such precautions have already been made, Dr. Nimnul. We won't be repeating past mistakes."

"I trust that you won't," said Nimnul, "I think I'll hang around the lab tonight, seeing as how I don't quite have a home to go to yet, which will change once I get my first paycheck from you of course."

"Of course," Dr. Strauss replied, "Now that you're certifiably sane you are welcome at our facility."

Nimnul nodded, "Thank you, doctor."

"You can participate in the animal testing. I know you have some expertise in that field."

"Certainly," Nimnul said, "But, since we're about to close up, I think I'll go to the computer room, and review your findings thus far."

"Very well. We've collected and stored all of the data on the Internet, for the benefit of other scientists."

Nimnul gleefully turned around and walked through the door, down the hall to the computer lab. It was empty save for Dr. Stacy, clicking on a keyboard as the monitor reflected against her face in the darkness.

"Working late, are we?" Nimnul asked the young lady.

"Oh. Doctor Nimnul, I didn't see you come in," she said, "I suppose since my work hours were up I just wanted to do a little chatting with my colleagues before going home."

"Hm, that newfangled Internet thing, is it?"

"Yes indeed," she answered. She was silent for a moment, before turning to him again as he turned on a computer, "Tell me, how long have you known about these…intelligent rodents?"

"Oh, a few years I suppose," he replied, "It started during my time as a criminal. Of course those days are over for me. I'm sane again."

"Ah. That's good news."

"You seem as though this little breakthrough is troubling you." "Hm? No, it isn't…it's just shocking, you know? Rodents writing books, building machines…"

"I think it's something more than the fact that every biology class you ever took to get that PhD of yours is telling you this kind of thing shouldn't exist…" Nimnul said, rubbing his chin curiously, "Yes, from the moment you brought me out of that mental hospital I knew something was troubling you."

"Well you're wrong, doctor," she replied, "I'm completely fine, other than the fact that this case is so mind-boggling."

Nimnul narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure you never, at some point, noticed intelligent rodents before?"

She stopped typing, and stared off into space for a few moments, before shaking her head, "No. Never."

Nimnul chortled a bit.

"What?"

"You're lying."

"I am not…" she retorted, "I just…"

"Just what?"

"Well…suppose I told you…when I was a child, I used to, well…fantasize about talking to animals. That wore clothes, and had names."

"I see…" Nimnul nodded.

"I know, it was stupid. I kept insisting they were real to anyone who would listen, but, well, my foster parents thought it was some delusion I came up with. They even put me in therapy, and all the kids at school used to tease me and call me 'Mouse Girl'. I eventually got over it, realized I'd made the whole idiotic thing up. And that was that."

"And now you have no problem cutting up live rodents with scalpels and experimenting on them here at NIMH. That's quite a turn around, isn't it? That therapy worked wonders."

Dr. Stacy frowned and turned back to the monitor, "Yes, quite…"

"Oh but the fact that these particular animals have intelligence, along with emotions, like fear and sorrow. That doesn't bother you, does it? They're just vermin after all, no matter how smart they are."

"Right. They're just animals," she said, with a confidence that betrayed the fact that she was still trying to convince herself.

"We mustn't let childish empathy get in the way of scientific research."

She nodded, but said nothing. She was hoping he'd stop talking to her. He was a bit of a creep, she thought. Her hopes seemed to come true after a few minutes of silence, as he researched NIMH's records. She let out a quiet sigh, turning back to her Usenet groups. She clicked on _sci:_, the forum for science, and scrolled through the numerous topics. After a few minutes of browsing, one newly-created thread caught her eye.

**EPA Cleanup in Maryland**

How odd, she thought. But, it was in the news after all, though not covered too extensively for fear of the bad publicity it could bring to companies that transfer harmful substances via trucks. She clicked on it.

WrenchWench: _Hi i'm doing a report for scool on environmental disasters (i'm in summer schoool). I was wondering if any scientists were doing tests at the site of the chlorine gas leak in Maryland last month that the epa cleaned up. I would be interested in their findings, purely from a scientific standpoiint, and for my report of corse. I want to kno the leak's effects on the wildlife of teh area._

Dr. Stacy narrowed her eyes and adjusted her glasses as she read the typo-ridden thread post. She could see why this person was in summer school. Still, it did seem odd that anyone knew the area was being studied. She didn't think this person could do any harm, though. It could have been just a logical assumption that somebody would be studying Dapplewood. They'd been extremely thorough in destroying any signs of intelligent habitation, so she wasn't too worried about the public finding out what had been found there, but she wanted to be safe and discourage this person from visiting anyway. She put her hands to her keyboard.

_: Hi, I'm a scientist at the National Institute of Mental Health. We've been working in conjunction with the EPA on this matter. We did check up on the area to make sure it wasn't a public health hazard recently. The wildlife is beginning to recover, but for now I would discourage you or anyone from paying it a visit, as the area is still toxic. From what I saw, animals are avoiding the area, and most of the plants are withered. It has only been around a month since the leak, the area should recover by spring I would think, once rainfall and snowmelt wash out all of the toxins. The trees have died however, it will be years before they fully return, but you might be able to see other vegetation in the spring, and animals returning. I hope this answers your questions. By the way, how did you know the area was being studied?_

She clicked 'send', and her reply was up. After a couple minutes there was still no reply, from neither the original poster nor someone else. She browsed other threads for about fifteen minutes, before finally noticing a reply.

"Slow typist," she said to herself, clicking on the thread.

WrenchWench: _Tank you, Dr. Stacy. It was a lucky guess that someone woul be studying the area. Can I quote you for my paper? it is good to know NIMH is looking out for public safety. I do have one more question though, it is unrelated. I live in new york. Today as I was walking in central park I noticed scientists and other people around a tree, cutting branches off, but the area was blocked off. I thought I saw 'NIMH' on one of the vans parked outside. Was it NIMH? Wer you there?_

Dr. Stacy raised her eyebrows. So this person not only wanted to know about Dapplewood, but what she'd been doing earlier today in New York? Could this be a simple coincidence, or was NIMH being spied on? This was definitely something they didn't want being made public. It could have been a coincidence, maybe…

:_ You're welcome, feel free to quote me for your paper. And yes, we were in Central Park earlier today studying the effects of big city pollution on the trees. We took samples off the tree so we could study it's growth rings over the years and give us an idea on pollution's effects over time. _

She clicked "send", confident that she'd told a believable lie. She decided that was all the time she was going to spend on that thread though, not wanting to say anything she might regret, and hoping that giving that much information out wouldn't get her fired. But denying NIMH was even there would have looked more suspicious, she reasoned.

With a yawn, she clicked out of Usenet.

"Hey, I'm going home," she said, looking over to Nimnul.

"Huh? Oh, yes yes, see you tomorrow."

She gave him a fake smile and headed out of the computer lab, eager to get back to her apartment. Nimnul stared at her as she left.

"Hmm…she knows something she's not letting on…" he said to himself, "Best to keep an eye on her."

He clicked on the next link, looking up any online information available on Dr. Penny Stacy.


	13. Chapter 13

"Click F5 again, Dale," Gadget said, straddling the computer mouse with Zipper on her shoulder, as Dale and the furlings stood by the keyboard, poised to type out another response should the doctor from NIMH respond again. But it had been a good twenty minutes since her last reply.

"I think whoever that was left," said Dale, pressing the F5 key down with both hands.

The screen refreshed, but still nothing.

"It's okay, we learned most of what we wanted to know," said Gadget, "NIMH was behind both Dapplewood and Nimnul's raid of HQ."

"Man, Chip and Monty are in for it now," Dale said, worried for the fate of his friends, "That's gotta be the worst possible lab that could-" "Dale," Gadget interrupted, motioning back to the furlings, "Come on." "Oh eh, I mean, yeah we'll get 'em out. Piece of cake. Heh…"

"So we just go down to this NIMH place and bust in, and rescue everyone, right?" Willy asked.

"It's not going to be nearly that easy," Gadget replied.

"Well then what are we gonna do?" asked Michelle, sitting next to the Shift key and licking the lollypop given to her at the hospital earlier in the day, "I want my Uncle Cornelius back."

"I want to do a little more research. We know whoever we talked to was someone named Dr. Stacy, and their name probably begins with a 'P'. That's something I guess."

"How are we gonna dig up something on this person?" Dale asked.

"The World Wide Web is a wonderful source of information on things like that," Gadget said, "I'll just try to find the NIMH website, and search for her there."

She turned to the Mosaic web browser, moving the computer mouse with her arms and clicking the URL display.

"Alright, type in 'www-dot-NIMH-dot-NIH-dot-gov' and see what comes up you guys," she instructed, spelling it out for them.

Russell quickly pushed the 'w' key three times.

"Okay, the dot is this key right?" Willy asked Abigail.

"Mm hmm, you've been doing great Willy. There's the 'N' over there."

"The uh…en?"

"Oh, I mean this one," Abigail said, pointing to the correct letter, "I forgot you don't know the names of the letters yet…sorry."

"Maybe I better stick to the dots."

"Oh come on, you can do it," Abigail said, patting his shoulder, "We'll teach you to read one of these days."

"You don't think I'm too dumb to learn it, do you?" Willy asked, feeling like the task would be overwhelming. It was disheartening to see even Michelle having a firm grasp of these strange symbols.

"Oh of course not," Abigail gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "You just need a good teacher."

Willy chuckled and blushed. After Gadget checked it for any spelling mistakes, Michelle hit enter when they were done, and slowly the NIMH website booted up. Gadget used the computer mouse to scroll and click.

"If you kids wanna rest or go do something else you can," Gadget said, "I'm probably not going to need to type anything too long again. Dale can help me with anything else."

The furlings got off the keyboard, and walked toward the edge of the desk, sitting down, and waiting for any other breakthrough. Their wait would be a long one, as Gadget tried to dig for information on employees. Each new web page took time to load. Edgar picked up a book he'd found in the mouse library earlier, one on dinosaurs, which fascinated him after seeing _Jurassic Park. _Zipper, being too small to be much help at the keyboard, read over Edgar's shoulder. Russell scrounged through their snacks, picked up from a nearby grocery after they'd fled to the library. Willy sat up against the beige computer tower, while Abigail folded her arms behind her head and laid back on Willy's lap with a sigh. Michelle cuddled with Abigail, soon finishing her lollypop.

"So I guess we're getting a little closer to success, huh?" Willy asked.

"Yeah, we are," she said wearily, "We're lucky they didn't take Gadget, or else I don't know what we'd do. I just hope we're not too late when we get to NIMH."

Willy gently stroked Abigail's hair and cheeks, hoping to comfort her. It did, she closed her eyes and relaxed, Michelle sleepily hugging and nuzzling against Abigail. Earlier in the day, before the library had closed, Gadget had gone to the hospital with Michelle while the rest of them stayed behind in the library, and they had come back with a funny-looking little device called an inhaler. Based on a human invention, it was supposed to be just as good as herbs for asthma. Gadget demonstrated to Abigail how the device worked, and agreed to entrust it to her. Abigail kept it in her pocket for safe-keeping.

Abigail wasn't sure why, but she felt like she had to be responsible for Michelle. Michelle had no one else, after all. Russell and Edgar were better at taking care of themselves, but she felt a similar responsibility for their safety too. She was the glue that held everything together. But with the burden of leadership on her shoulders and no parental figure to lean on, it was nice to have someone to comfort and support her, or at least do his best to, through their hardship. But, though Willy had insisted on coming with, Abigail couldn't help but feel she'd acted somewhat selfishly bringing him along, putting him so far out of his element.

"What are we gonna do after this, Abigail?" Willy asked.

"Hm?"

"I mean, after we rescue everyone?"

Abigail thought for a moment, "I don't know…I guess I can't know, yet. I'm not sure it's safe to ever go back to Dapplewood. We'd have to find a new home."

"Maybe you could go to the meadow," Willy suggested.

"I think we need someplace with more trees."

"Ah…well wherever you go, I think I'll come too."

"Really?"

Willy nodded and smiled, "I'm never letting you fly off without me again."

Abigail giggled, "Well then, you better just be able to keep up with me this time."

At the computer, Gadget finally made it to the list of employees at the institute.

"Okay, here's her profile," Gadget said at the computer, as Dale looked on, a picture of a light-haired young woman with glasses and a lab coat appearing on the screen, "Dr. Penny Stacy, born in 1969. Looks like she got a PhD in Behavioral Neuroscience. Pretty impressive for someone who's only 24."

"Wonder how many animals she had to slice up to get that," Dale muttered.

"Best not to think about it. But now that we've got a name for this person we know who we were talking to before was legit. So that settles it."

"Do we know everything we need to know now?"

"I suppose, but now we need to figure out what we're gonna do," Gadget replied, hoping the situation wasn't entirely hopeless, "We're gonna need help from somewhere."

"Hmm…"

"I'll keep browsing the web for stuff. You can rest too if you want, Dale. I'm probably gonna be up late…I can't sleep knowing Chip's in danger…"

"I'm probably not gonna be sleeping much either," Dale said, walking toward the furlings and sulking.

"I understand, but I do hope you can cheer up a little bit," Gadget said as he walked off, "The kids need someone like you right now."

"I'll try I guess," he said with a sigh, "Hm, wonder if they've got comics at this library."

Dale climbed down the desk and walked back toward a small mousehole in the wall, to find something worth reading as they waited. Abigail and Michelle were starting to doze off, leaving Willy to try and make himself comfortable without disturbing them since Abigail was still laying on his lap. Russell was dozing off not too far away, and Edgar continued to read sleepily. But, while all this was happening, Gadget was getting deeper into NIMH's website, eventually coming to a page that was password protected.

"Okay, this looks like pay dirt. Hmm…if I could hack into their computer system somehow, I could come out with a lot of useful information."

She set to work. Gadget first typed her name in as Penny Stacy. Underneath was a space where she needed to enter a seven digit password. Her calculating brain looked at the keyboard, thinking of all the possible combinations. Ten million with numbers alone…exponentially more with letters, even worse if it was case sensitive. She had all night, but she was sure it wouldn't take that long, as daunting as the task may have seemed to a layman. She just had to think like a scientist, which she was, after all. This wasn't the first time she'd hacked a computer system, though she only did it with good cause of course. She typed the letters and numbers in herself, seeing that the furlings were getting sleepy and not wanting to disturb them.

It was after two in the morning when, finally, the answer came to her. She typed in 4141949.

"Darn, wrong again…wait, let me try this…"

She typed instead 1441949, and walked to the other side of the keyboard to press 'enter'.

"Bingo," she said with a grin, "They really should be more careful when picking these."

The password stood for April 14, 1949, the day NIMH was founded. But the day was put before the month, probably to help throw off hackers. The Internet was still rather new, and NIMH seemed to be a little behind when it came to website security. She wished it hadn't taken her four hours to finally come up with a password so deceptively easy, but, she was logged in. She had access to all of their records and digital archives, which were supposed to only be accessible by employees and other scientists with permission. She pulled up records from the past month, recorded by Dr. Stacy herself and posted for other scientists with access to review. Here was all the information she needed.

Their rodent captives were all assigned serial numbers, and the tests they'd undergone had all been documented. Their above-average intelligence was noted, but it seemed like the concept was so startlingly new to them that they hadn't settled on what exactly to do with the specimens, other than measuring their mental capacity, examining their brains and other internal organs. A few unfortunate specimens had been lobotomized. Some were having drugs tested on them as well. It was noted that their humanlike mental capacity made it possible to perform experiments which would be considered unethical on a human, and still get accurate results on how a human might react. Perhaps for that reason, at least a few specimens might be kept alive and bred with one another. Gadget noticed though, that none of the species were listed as 'badger' or 'hedgehog'. Probably a way to skirt around animal testing regulations, she thought grimly. Upon reading into the specific tests that were being done, Gadget was glad the kids were asleep. She became more and more concerned for Chip and Monty. There was no one listed as a chipmunk, but she knew he was there.

Just before being unable to take much more of reading about the gruesome things happening at NIMH, something in the long blocks of text caught her eye. Upon each specimen's incarceration, blood samples were being taken and tested for the presence of some kind of hormone she'd never heard of before. She clicked on a link for explanation. The hormone had been developed for the purpose of aiding victims of brain trauma to regenerate damaged brain tissue and regain usage of areas of the brain damaged by either trauma or birth defects. In 1978 the hormone was injected into ordinary laboratory mice and rats. It instead activated dormant areas of the brain not normally used by rodents (or at least, weren't known to be). Their brains enlarged, they became physically stronger and their intelligence rose to a humanlike level. But, one night, they escaped from their cages and through the ventilation system. Scientists hadn't been prepared; the animals escaping into the ecosystem resulted in hefty fines from the EPA and other government bodies, and NIMH was and has been since pressured to retrieve these rodents.

Gadget read on, entranced. NIMH made connections with every extermination company in the state, requesting that any abnormal behavior from rats or mice be reported. In 1982 they received a lead, a farm located in the wilderness of western Maryland owned by a man by the name of Fitzgibbons. The rats there had shown intelligent tendencies; escaping and foiling traps, not eating poison set out for them. But, no rats were found on the property; scientists suspected the rats knew the scientists were coming and escaped. Nothing more was reported until the EPA contacted NIMH about the findings in Dapplewood, an area several miles from the Fitzgibbons farm. Tests so far have shown no link between the intelligent animals found there and the rats from NIMH, and many are in fact neither rats nor mice. No traces of the hormone were found in their bloodstream.

"So it all makes sense," Gadget said to herself, "The scientists thought intelligent rodents were something they created…but found some that weren't."

NIMH might not have been able to find those intelligent rats, but maybe she and Dale would have better luck. The animals living there now might know something. And maybe, the rats from NIMH would be willing to help. Now she just needed to find the farm. Maybe the kids had seen it. It wasn't far from where they lived. She'd find out in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

The door opened to Dr. Penny Stacy's apartment, a quaint one bedroom place in Bethesda, Maryland, not far from the National Institute of Health campus. The tired and conflicted scientist entered with a sigh, closing the door behind her and placing her purse on a counter. It was a Thursday, and she looked forward to having a couple days off from working at the lab after tomorrow, just a couple days to mull things over. It had been an exhausting week, she needed to catch up on her sleep for one thing.

For another, she needed time to get the screams out of her head.

The apartment was silent, mercifully. She lived alone; her foster parents lived in Baltimore, and her job didn't leave a lot of time for socializing and meeting a guy. She wasn't one to get lonely anyway. She'd grown up alone.

The silence was deafening; in only a few minutes what had been comforting was now grating. She turned on the TV, sat on the couch. The news played but she wasn't listening.

_We mustn't let childish empathy get in the way of scientific research._

She tried to drill Nimnul's words into her brain as she absent-mindedly watched the news without paying attention. Animals weren't people. Animals didn't have feelings, didn't talk, didn't think. Except these ones…

"No," she said aloud slouching over the coffee table and resting her forehead in her palms, letting her bangs dangle, "They aren't real…they were never real…"

If animals were able to think like humans, this undid everything. The years of therapy. The years spent dismantling her childhood memories and rebuilding them in a way that made sense to the rest of the world. The years of telling herself it was all a stupid fantasy. A fantasy cooked up by a kidnapped orphan girl in desperate need of a rescue. Mice don't talk. Mice don't think. They eat, sleep, breed, and die after three years. That's all. But now, all of that was wrong. It could be plainly observed in the lab. Science was now struggling to explain it, but it couldn't be denied.

After only about ten minutes, she turned the TV off again. Nothing seemed to bring her comfort. When she was home, out of the lab, she felt like herself again. She felt human again. She could no longer hide behind her cold, scientist façade. And the guilt was ripping her apart inside. Childish empathy, that's what it was….that's all it was. She was 24 years old now. She knew the difference between animals and humans. Think of all the benefits testing on intelligent animals could bring. She'd be helping others with brain disorders and other things.

She fragilely settled on that idea. She let out a yawn, thinking perhaps the idea might help her sleep tonight. She was being silly. Her imaginary friends as a child were just that. To hell with the discovery of intelligent rats.

She got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth, removing her makeup and undoing her hair. She then went to her bedroom, a modest room with shelves of science books, a large bed, and a vanity. She changed into a nightgown and sat at the vanity, staring at herself for a few moments, taking a hairbrush and brushing her golden hair, which she'd dyed from it's original light brown color in High School and had kept it that way since. Slowly she put the brush down, and continued to stare at herself. She disliked herself without makeup on. She felt less adult. For a moment she thought she looked just like she did as a little girl. A homely little orphan.

_What makes you think anyone would want a homely little girl like you?_

The stinging words of Madame Medusa brought tears to her eyes. She looked to the side of the mirror, where her old teddy bear sat, something she'd kept with her all this time. She used to talk to that bear all the time, and imagine that it talked back. And it wasn't alive. It was merely a bag of cotton shaped vaguely like a bear. So it followed that Rufus the cat from the orphanage, and Bernard and Bianca, must have been her imagination too, right? Of course they were. They had to be. How else did anything make sense?

But then, she remembered back to how she first "met" them…after Medusa had said those nasty words to her when she was already insecure about her looks (and still was today for that matter). Bernard and Bianca had been there for her, when things seemed at their worst. She'd been crying into her blankets, after another unsuccessful escape attempt, when the two mice simply appeared, standing on her pillow, telling her they'd found her message in a bottle. Bianca's soothing Hungarian accent ran through her head again, and she remembered how they planned her escape from the old steamship, an echo from years past, something she'd tried to bury long ago. Could she really have just made all of that up?

What had she become in that time? What had happened to that little girl, to turn her into this cold woman who now stared back at her in the mirror?

"They're not…they're not _real_!"

She clenched her fist, taking a nearby snow globe from the top of the desk, and hurling it at the mirror because she could no longer bear to look at herself. The mirror shattered into pieces, as did the snow globe. She stood up, knocking her chair down, huffing, tears rolling down her cheeks and falling onto broken glass shards. She began to break down, throwing herself onto her bed and crying, like a little girl again, the psychological walls that she'd spent years fortifying were crumbling like the mirror she'd just broken.

Where were they when the doctors wouldn't believe her? Where were they when her foster parents thought she was crazy? Where were they when she was being bullied at school for believing in them? No one was there to rescue her then. No one.

And if they were real, what did that say about her? A scientist who experiments on sentient animals. A murderer. Killing the ones that had rescued her once.

She had to know if Bernard and Bianca were real. She had to, if she was to continue her career. If they were imaginary after all, maybe she could keep going. But if they were real…there was no way, no way at all, that she could live with herself if she continued in her profession.

She knew were she might find them, or at least a clue about them, if they were real. This weekend, she'd go on a road trip, back to New York again. To the United Nations building. If she could get inside, she'd find her answers there.

* * *

The next morning, Gadget, Dale and the furlings climbed up to the roof of the library through an air vent, where the Ranger Plane had been parked.

"Sure you're okay to drive, Gadget?" Dale asked.

"I just need to get some coffee, that's all," she replied, "Get in everyone. I'll explain my plan once we take off."

Gadget's eyes were bloodshot and puffy after an all-nighter, tarnishing her natural beauty. But she was as determined as ever to get their journey started, having woken everyone up and rushed them out of the library at exactly 7am without an explanation. She revved up the engine, and waited for everyone to be seated, Michelle sitting in Abigail's lap again. Zipper sat up front in Dale's lap. Once every seatbelt was buckled, she took the plane up.

"Where are we going?" Abigail asked.

"I suppose we'll go get a quick breakfast at a coffee shop, but that's just the start. We're gonna need supplies too for our trip."

"Are we going someplace far?" Michelle asked.

"We're going back towards where you came from," Gadget replied, taking a slip of paper from her pocket and handing it to Dale, who opened it and looked at it curiously.

"Really? Back to Dapplewood?" asked Abigail, surprised.

"Well, not exactly, but close," Gadget replied, turning back to Dale "Dale, get the map of the east coast out of the glove compartment and make a dot on the coordinates from that paper I just gave you."

The paper had degrees of latitude and longitude jotted onto it, "But I dunno how coordinates work. It's all a bunch of math mumbo jumbo to me."

"Any of you kids know about latitude and longitude?" Gadget asked.

"Cornelius taught us stuff like that when he taught us about map making," Edgar answered.

"Alright maybe you could do it, unless you want to wait until we land," said Gadget, "Give him a pen too, Dale. You can be our navigator, Edgar."

"I love navigating," Edgar said with a smile.

"We just need to make sure we're following the right highways."

Dale shrugged, handing the map, the paper and a pen to Edgar, who sat directly behind Dale. The map showed the east coast of the United States, marking all the cities and highways, but the furlings had never seen a map of such a huge area before.

"That must be a pretty big lake," Edgar remarked, looking at the ocean, before noticing the latitude and longitude marks on the edges, as the others in the back seat looked on. He followed them until finding the place where the lines intersected, and made a mark on the spot.

"The place you marked, if you did it right, is the Fitzgibbons farm. Ever heard of it?" Gadget asked, "It's around your neighborhood."

"I haven't heard of it," said Abigail, "But before this trip, the furthest we'd ever been was Oakdale meadow."

"Maybe you didn't know what it was. Did you ever notice a red building? A big open field? Lots of cows and chickens, or pigs?"

"Hey, we almost crashed into a red building on our way back, after hitting those black vines in the Flapper Wingamathing and catching fire," Russell said.

"Well then maybe that was it," suggested Gadget.

"What's at this farm anyway?" Dale asked.

"A long time ago, some rats escaped NIMH," Gadget explained, "They'd been experimented on and were made stronger and more intelligent. The humans wanted to destroy them so they tracked down their hiding place at the farm, but the rats escaped somewhere. I think if we can find out where these rats are, they'll help us."

Abigail was intrigued by this turn of events, "So they've done stuff like this before."

"Uh huh, now the rats probably left the farm years ago, but maybe we can meet someone who still lives at the farm and maybe remembers the rats. This is our best lead yet I think, and our best chance of finding help."

"Besides the Rescue Aid Society?" Dale asked.

"Well yes…these rats have escaped NIMH before, and they're supposed to be super smart, so I think they'd be more of a help."

"I can just imagine how mad Chip would be if he had to get rescued by the Rescue Aid Society," Dale chuckled.

"He'd sure have to swallow his pride," Gadget said with a grin, "But that's not why I decided to try and find these rats instead. I think they may be our best bet."

"Question is, after we rescue everyone from this place, what's to stop those scientists from going after others?" Dale asked.

"That may be the most important question of all," Gadget sighed, "But let's not think about it yet."

"I'm not gonna argue with that," Dale said, and he flipped on the radio to his favorite rock station, which was playing Rage Against the Machine's "Killing in the Name". The furlings listened on curiously as Dale sang along, "_Dah-na na! Now you do what they told ya! Dah-na na! Now you do what they told ya!"_

"We'll lose this station eventually," Gadget said to herself, hoping this music wasn't going to corrupt the children.

They arrived soon at the coffee shop, using the roof entrance to make it through the ventilation and into the walls, walking down little flights of stairs to the ground floor where the mouse-run portion of the shop was secretly located.

"Gadget, what's coffee?" Michelle asked as they opened the door at the bottom of the stairwell.

"A hot drink made from ground coffee beans," she answered, "You probably wouldn't like it. But it's what's gonna give me enough energy for this trip."

The smell was strong as they entered the little café. Dale led them to a booth, as Gadget went to the cashier and told them they had a party of eight for breakfast. where they sat at a table, sardined against one another.

Willy sat against the wall, and curiously inspected a salt shaker. Holding his tongue out he sprinkled some salt onto it, but made a face and put his hand over his mouth. Abigail giggled at him.

Gadget came to sit with them, followed by a waitress.

"Hi, how are you all doing today?" the waitress asked, a white-furred mouse in an apron, placing a pot of coffee on the table and then handing each of them a menu.

"Oh, um well I'm doing alright I guess," Willy answered, assuming the waitress actually wanted them to answer her question, "There's some gross white sand in this clear thing though."

"Eh heh…that's salt, dear. Well, I'll be right back in a moment, can I start any of you off with something to drink?"

"Do you have slushies?" Russell asked.

"Uh, no, sorry," the waitress answered hesitantly.

"They don't serve that in restaurants," Dale chuckled.

"Aw," Russell sighed.

"You'll have to excuse them, they're from the forest and it's their first time in the city," Gadget said, "Why don't you guys just order water, it's probably what you're most used to."

The furlings seemed to agree on that, while Dale ordered a soda. They then picked up the menu and scrolled through it. Willy stared at his blankly, squinting at the words and then looking crestfallen, ears down, wishing he were able to read.

"Chin up, Willy," Abigail said, "I'll help you pick something. I want something with cheese in it."

"Yeah that cheese stuff was great," Willy answered, turning his attention to the pepper shaker.

"Hehe, think it'll taste better than salt?" Abigail asked, glancing at him while reading the menu.

"This is a place where you go to eat stuff, right? Why would it be on the table if you couldn't eat it?"

He sprinkled a small pile of pepper on his tongue, immediately regretting it. Gagging, he took a napkin and tried rubbing the taste out of his mouth. Dale laughed watching this.

"Golly Willy, you're only supposed to sprinkle a little bit on your food, not eat it by itself," Gadget explained, taking a small spoon of sugar from the bowl in the middle of the table and mixing it into her coffee.

"I'll sure be glad when we get back to the wilderness," Willy said, shaking his head, "This city place is too weird."

"I dunno, I almost wish we could stay a little longer," said Edgar, "I feel like we didn't get to see that much."

"I wanna watch another movie," Russell added.

"There's too many scary humans around here though," said Michelle, "I wanna go home."

"Gadget, what's a grilled cheese sandwich?" Abigail asked.

"Oh, I bet you'd like that. They take some cheese and put it between two slices of bread, then grill it."

"Well I'll get it then," she said, putting the menu down and folding her arms.

"Me too," Willy chimed in, copying Abigail.

"Wait until the waitress comes back and then tell her."

"What are pancakes?" asked Russell.

"Hm, well they mix batter and cook it into a round shape, then you pour syrup and butter onto it," Gadget explained.

"Sounds good," he said.

"Maybe I'll have that too," said Edgar.

When the waitress returned with a pitcher of ice water and some cups, they gave their orders. The waitress jotted their orders down on a notepad and took it to the back. In a little while she arrived with a large platter, handing plates of food to everyone.

"Okay you guys, eat up," said Gadget, "After this we'll stock up on food to bring with, and we'll be off."

Abigail bit into her grilled cheese sandwich, finding it delicious.

"How long do you think the trip will be?" she asked.

"Well how long did it take for you to get here? "

"Um, about two days," she said.

"The Ranger Wing is a bit faster, so maybe we'll make it in less time," Gadget said with optimism.

Willy tried to sprinkle a small amount of salt and pepper on his sandwich. He bit into it, and then nodded approvingly, as Abigail giggled again.

After a quick breakfast, Gadget was reenergized and once she paid and left a tip, led everyone back into the plane, to begin their long journey south in hopes of help from the mysterious rats of NIMH.


	15. Chapter 15

Coming in for work was extremely difficult for Penny the next day, but, she managed to pull herself together again that morning, clean up the shards from the broken mirror and put her makeup on in the bathroom instead. With her dyed blond hair in a bun, thick framed glasses and white lab coat on, she felt much more confident. Her insecure inner-child was masked by a strong, logical, down-to-Earth scientist. Though her resolution remained the same; if her childhood delusions turned out to be real, she'd need to look for another job. Even though she'd worked hard to get this one. Her degree could get her into other fields, she knew. Already this job involved crossing more moral boundaries than she was comfortable with. The animal testing aspect had never been what attracted her to the study of behavioral psychology in the first place. It was more the desire to help children who were as lost as she used to be.

She stepped out of her car and walked from the parking lot into NIMH, swiping a key card through doors until reaching the lab itself.

"Hey Penny," Dr. Clark greeted her casually, sitting at an examination table and watching as an unfortunate woodmouse navigated a tiny maze. Dead ends emitted a small shock, but the mouse had learned to avoid these through trial and error.

"Good morning," Penny replied, "Any new findings?"

"Well we've found that our badger specimen is literate, as we'd suspected," he said, holding up a small paper, "Though he'd refused, we finally got this out of him through a little persuasion, as it were."

Upon closer examination, Penny could make out the words 'Let Us Out You Monsters'. Somehow the words struck her to the core, like a punch to the gut. But her face betrayed no emotion.

"Well, being intelligent doesn't automatically make you literate," Dr. Stacy remarked, giving the small piece of paper back to Dr. Clark, "Someone had to have taught him."

"That's why we think someone must have been behind this. Someone must have somehow genetically altered these animals, and not only that, but taught them afterward."

"But then what of Nimnul's specimens?" Dr. Stacy asked.

"Personally, and Dr. Strauss probably agrees, I think Nimnul must have had something to do with creating those. He's so crazy maybe he doesn't even remember."

"He's legally sane now," she rolled her eyes, "But they didn't turn up positive for the hormone, so…"

"So we don't know what's going on. Could have been genetic altering by a scientist, could have been mutations, could even be simple evolution."

The woodmouse, an adult male by the look of it, finally reached the center of the maze, retrieving a block of cheese and eating it hungrily. He was rather anthropomorphic, walking along on two legs. It was something they'd never seen previously. Poor little guy must be starving, Penny thought.

"Less than five minutes," Dr. Clark said, marking notes on a clipboard, "This stuff is too easy for them."

"So, anything that needs to be done?" Dr. Stacy asked.

Dr. Clark looked up at the clock, "It's about time to medicate some of the animals. Why don't you do that while I enter this into the database. And put the mouse back in its cage while you're at it."

Dr. Stacy did not like this idea. Being left in the room with their prisoners. The guilt was already too much. Just one more day, she thought. That is unless she didn't find anything. Didn't they offer tours at the UN building? She thought so. But, for now she needed to go through the motions.

"Certainly," she replied finally, swallowing her guilt and focusing on the task at hand.

Dr. Clark got up from his seat, carrying the clipboard out through the door, leaving Penny alone in the room with their captives. She stared down at the mouse as he finished his cheese, and then looked up at her with caution. Penny switched the power off on the maze.

"Mazes are too simple for you, hm?" she mused, grabbing a latex glove from the counter and snapping it on, "Well you don't look worse for the wear."

She reached down and picked the mouse up, taking it to one of the open cages. She held the mouse a bit more gently than she would have before. Placing it in the cage, she shut the door and locked it. Penny then walked back to the counter again, opening up a cabinet and taking out some bottles of experimental drugs. Most were used to treat various mental deficiencies and disorders, some of which were induced on the rodents first, via lobotomies and such.

"Let's see…" she put the bottles on the table and picked up a clipboard which listed which specimens were to receive which drug, "Ah, alright."

She began going down the list, in order of specimen number. Some of the pills could be added into their water bottle where they'd dissolve and be drunk later, others needed to be added into their food. And if any of the specimens refused to take their pills they'd be manually forced to by a scientist later. Penny hoped that wasn't going to be her job.

"Hm, and some experimental arthritis drugs…" she noted, going for a pill bottle, "That's somewhat unusual."

She walked to the cage of the specimen. It was the badger. The one who could evidently read and write. She unlocked the door. The haggard old badger squinted in the light. She remembered when they captured this one; workers cutting down the tree it had fled into, and being shocked to find a little library inside. He'd been wearing clothes too, and little glasses. A human had to have been involved at some point. How else could it be possible?

She placed a pill in his bowl of food pellets.

"There you are, Mr. Badger," she said, wondering if it could understand her.

She watched as he slowly got up, making his way to the dish, rubbing his back. He gave her a curious, but embittered look.

"It's supposed to help you, you know," she said, "Has it been working?"

The badger stopped, and studied her face. No other scientist had tried talking to him directly, on such an equal level.

"Not much, no," said Cornelius.

Penny froze. Did she hear right? She glanced around, making sure no other scientist was watching.

"Did you just…speak?"

"I believe so," Cornelius answered, "And you understood me, did you?"

"Yes…"

"Why can't the other humans understand me then?"

"I…I guess it's just something I'm able to do…something I was always able to do…"

"I never dreamed I'd actually be speaking to a human…" said Cornelius cautiously, "But, you and your friends, you are hardly a credit to your species."

"I-I know…" Penny looked down with guilt.

"You do? Why, I was beginning to wonder if your species experienced shame."

Was she finally going mad? This had to be some part of a nervous breakdown, one that was triggered the night before. Maybe she was regressing to the same childish behavior that made her believe her teddy bear spoke to her when she was young.

"The tests we do are supposed to help humans who are sick. I know that to you it's probably not a good excuse but…"

Cornelius came closer, frowning, "I will tell you this much, because despite the cruelty you and your fellow humans are inflicting upon us I can see that there is some higher, good purpose for it. The bark of the willow tree in Dapplewood worked much better than this medicine at treating my rheumatism."

"Willow tree…" Penny repeated, awestruck, "You even know the correct term for your condition. T-tell me, please, how did you become so smart?"

"Why, I was taught by someone when I was young of course, and learned from conducting my own experiments as well, though mine involved inflicting significantly less suffering than yours."

"How is it that you can speak? That you can read and write?"

"I could always speak, and I said, my teacher taught me when I was young, after I was orphaned by the likes of you."

"Then where did your teacher learn it?"

"He wasn't from the forest," Cornelius said, "He came from someplace far away. No one really knows where he learned it."

"So then that teacher must have contacted humans."

"Possible, I suppose. That he lived to tell the tale is more impressive."

"Hey, you, Dr. Stacy," came the high-pitched voice of a chipmunk from the cage up above, "Why not let us go, and I'll tell you what I know. I'm from the city."

"One of Nimnul's…" Penny was surprised when the chipmunk spoke, "I…I would like to let you all go but…but I could get into so much trouble…"

"Oi, ya gotta listen to 'im lass," came the voice of a mouse with an Australian accent a few cages down.

The voices of dozens of rodents then called out from their cages, pleading to be allowed out, some yelling angrily at her and throwing insults. Penny shut Cornelius' cage and stepped back, bringing her hands to her head and grasping her hair.

"I'm going mad…I'm going insane…"

"Shh, you guys!" yelled Chip, "We're not gonna win her over like this!"

"Dr. Stacy?" came the voice of Dr. Clark at the door, "What's upset the animals? I heard squeaks and screeches."

"You…you can't hear what they're saying?" she asked frantically.

"Saying?" Dr. Clark raised his eyebrows.

He couldn't understand them, she realized.

She shook her head and rubbed her forehead, "F-forget it. I've just not been getting enough sleep lately."

"Well Dr. Strauss wanted to see you in his office. He said it was important."

"Dr. Strauss? Well, alright." Penny answered.

Great, what did he want? She moved through the door, eager to escape the lab. If Dr. Clark couldn't understand the animals, then she must have imagined the whole thing. She tried her best to collect herself as she walked toward the office of NIMH's director. For some reason though, she got a sense of foreboding upon being summoned there. She felt like a child who'd just been sent to the principal's office.

She knocked on the office door, which read "Dr. Heinrich Strauss - Director" in big letters, when she finally reached the end of the long hallway.

"Yes, come in," said Dr. Strauss.

She entered his office. He sat behind a desk, with Dr. Norton Nimnul seated in a chair in front of it. There was a television with a VCR set up opposite of them. She didn't like the fact that Nimnul was there. Something told her that wasn't a good sign.

"Just the person I wanted to see," said Dr. Strauss, "Prompt as usual."

"Yes doctor," Penny said with a nod and a fake smile, "What was it you wanted?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions," Dr. Strauss said, "You see, in diligently searching for new information on the whereabouts of intelligent rodents, Dr. Nimnul made some…surprising discoveries."

"Oh?" Penny wondered what that had to do with her. She figured she was about to find out.

"Indeed," said Nimnul, "In fact, they're probably more surprising to us than to you, hehe."

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. Nimnul uncovered some archived footage from a news station this morning after reading something on the Internet last night. We were wondering what you could tell us about it."

"Well, okay…"

"Please, be seated," Dr. Strauss said, motioning to a chair, "Nimnul, play the video tape."

Penny pulled up a chair, as Nimnul pressed play. The footage was old and grainy. But…she recognized it immediately.

The news reporter sat at a desk with a piece of paper.

"_Because of a courageous little girl named Penny, the world's largest diamond, the Devil's Eye, is now in the Smithsonian Institute. But what's even more important, folks, this little orphan's dream has come true. Today, she's being adopted."_

Penny looked on at the TV screen, still in shock. How on Earth did Nimnul dig this up? And just overnight too. She watched as on the screen her foster parents held the younger version of herself in their arms in front of Morningside Orphanage, her fellow orphans cheering her on. The scene cut to a reporter, interviewing her.

"_Penny you were a brave little girl to do what you did all by yourself."_

_Little Penny picked up Rufus the cat, the poor old cat looking dreadfully uncomfortable, "Oh I didn't do it all by myself. Two little mice, from the Rescue Aid Society, helped me."_

"_Mice? Rescue Aid Society?" the reporter was obviously humoring her._

"_Yes, they rescued me!" Penny had said, before whispering into the microphone, "Can I say hello to them?"_

_The reporter looked dumbfounded as she shouted, "Hello Bianca! Hi Bernard!"_

"_You can…talk to these little mice?"_

"_All the time," Penny had said with nonchalant confidence, "Mice can talk just like anybody. Didn't you know that?"_

"_Well, I didn't know that, but I know now, Penny."_

The report concluded with a few facts about the Devil's Eye diamond, and that Medusa and Mr. Snoops were going to jail for assault on a minor, kidnapping and child endangerment. Nimnul looked over at Penny with a sly smirk, rubbing his hands together. Dr. Strauss stopped the tape.

"Does this stir up any memories for you, Penny?" Dr Strauss asked.

Penny gulped a little, realizing she'd broken out in a cold sweat upon seeing this footage for the first time in sixteen years.

"Yes, that was the day I was adopted, Dr. Strauss."

"I remember the news reports, come to think of it, but I never put two and two together, I never guessed you were the same girl," said Dr. Strauss, "A most interesting find indeed."

Norton Nimnul chuckled deviously, "Seems like she has something to hide, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm not required to recount every little event of my childhood for the sake of this job, now am I?" Penny replied, trying to regain her confidence.

"No, I wouldn't expect that," said Dr. Strauss, "Still, it was…quite brave for such a young girl to foil those criminals and escape all by herself, now wasn't it?"

"I was a headstrong young girl," she said matter-of-factly, though she was trembling inside, "I narrowly escaped having my head blown off with a shotgun at one point during the ordeal."

Nimnul interjected, "Ah, but back then you denied having done it all alone, didn't you?"

Penny bit her lip.

"I'll ask the questions around here, Dr. Nimnul thank you very much," said Dr. Strauss, " Now then, Dr. Stacy, what can you tell me about this 'Rescue Aid Society'? Who were Bianca and Bernard?"

"J-just imaginary friends, that's all."

"That's all?"

"Yes," Penny said, rehearsing what she'd been forced to believe during her therapy sessions, "I invented them to help me cope through my kidnapping ordeal, out of the desperate need for companionship. They were projections, one adult male and one adult female, representing the idealized parental figures that I lacked."

"But they were mice?"

Penny nodded, "Yes well, I did have a connection with animals when I was young. They had to be mice because they needed to be small enough to hide from my kidnappers. You see my imagination was very vivid. My mind created what I thought I needed at that time."

"And this 'Rescue Aid Society'?"

"Another invention. Look, I don't know what this has to do with anything. It was all in my imagination, there were no intelligent rodents. And this is all rather personal and private if I do say so myself."

Dr. Strauss folded his hands and leaned over the desk on his elbows, staring at her from behind his round, shiny spectacles, "Hm. Very well, Dr. Stacy. I apologize for prying into something so personal. We are just looking for any possible lead, you see."

"But what about the years of therapy she had afterward?" Nimnul interrupted angrily, "She clearly believed in these rodents for a long time, long after she'd already been adopted and had no more need to make up imaginary parental figures!"

Penny glared, "I told you everything."

Nimnul continued to argue, "But don't you find it odd that the rodents I found are also self-proclaimed 'rescuers', even a little?"

"Coincidences, Dr. Nimnul, now if you please, I've told you everything," Penny said angrily.

"You may go," said Dr. Strauss, "Thank you for your time, Dr, Stacy."

Penny got up for her seat, continuing to glare at Nimnul, before turning around and briskly leaving the office in a huff, closing the door hard.

"She's lying to us," Nimnul insisted, "She must be trying to protect them!"

"I was hoping that she would come clean when asked upfront," said Dr. Strauss, standing up and adjusting his spectacles, "We have no solid evidence that Dr. Stacy knows more than she's letting on besides this tape, but, perhaps keeping her under surveillance while she's here will turn up something."

"Hm, we'll see," said Nimnul, "I'll review the surveillance tapes myself if I have to. We'll see what she's up to when left alone in the lab with those animals…"


	16. Chapter 16

The radio faded to static as the Ranger Wing followed the freeway into wilderness. The furlings felt comforted to see trees below them again. Like returning back to their home world. The sun had set and they'd been following the freeway all day, the aircraft enabling them to travel faster than the cars below them, partly thanks to being able to travel in a straight line. Soon they'd need to find someplace to rest for the night, as navigation was getting more difficult.

"Aw man, now we're really gonna be bored," Dale sighed, moving the knobs around on it and trying to find a station.

"Are we close yet?" asked Abigail.

"What's the map say, Edgar?" Gadget asked.

"Uh, I guess we're in a place called um…Penn-sile-vania?"

"Oh, okay, we're getting pretty close now," Gadget said.

"We're right by the line according to this map."

"You do know there won't really be a line when you look down from the plane, right?" Dale asked.

"Aw stop it, Dale," Gadget said, "So we're right north of the border. Keep paying attention to the freeway, and if you find a good place to stop just say so."

Edgar sat on the other end of the plane from Abigail, five of them scrunched together with Michelle in Abigail's lap and Zipper hanging onto the back of the seat.

"Man, I'm not getting any rock stations," Dale sighed.

"Well then maybe it's my turn," Gadget said with a grin.

"Aw come on…"

"You've had it all day long. I've been nice since I know Chip never lets you listen to your stations, but now it's my turn."

Gadget took one of the knobs, searching for a station, until stopping at one that was playing Paula Abdul's "Straight Up".

"Hm, this is catchy," Abigail said.

Dale turned to look over the edge of the plane, bored and not enjoying the music.

The speakers, however began to crackle. The engine then started to sputter.

"Huh? What's that?" Russell asked.

Gadget looked at the propellers. She shut the radio off.

"Hey, why'd you turn it off?" Abigail asked.

"Uhh…I don't suppose we ever explained how batteries work to you kids…" Gadget said nervously.

"You mean?" Dale looked to her with fear in his eyes.

"I mean fiddling around with that radio this whole time was probably a pretty bad idea, considering how much power it takes…"

"We're gonna crash!" Dale exclaimed.

The furlings gasped.

"Dale, stop scaring them! We're just gonna have to make an emergency landing. It should work with no problems."

"But every time you say those words…"

"What'd I just say?" Gadget asked irritably, steering the plane as it dipped toward the forest below, "I should have brought spare batteries. We'll be able to glide, for a little while, but…that won't last. Hold on tight everyone, this might be a rough landing."

Abigail wrapped her arms tightly around Michelle, "Don't worry Michelle, we're going to make it through this…"

The propellers finally stopped, and they were left gliding through the air, relying only on their momentum to stay airborne. The passengers held their breath as Gadget steered. There was nothing but thick forest beneath them.

In the distance, they noticed a large bird flying their way.

"Hey, maybe that bird'll help us out of this?" Dale suggested.

"Sounds like as good an idea as any," said Gadget as the plane steadily lost altitude.

"Hey! Over here birdie!" Michelle called out, and the rest of them waved their arms and shouted.

The bird seemed to pay them no mind, at first. It simply flew forward, seeming to scour the landscape for something. However, once the plane came closer, it's wide eye glared back at them. It seemed to only have one eye.

"I uh…don't know if this bird's friendly…" said Dale.

"Golly, I think it's an owl."

"Don't owl's…eat mice?" Willy asked, alarmed.

"And hedgehogs, moles and chipmunks…" said Russell.

The owl let out a menacing squawk. The furlings realized this owl looked familiar.

"We've got to get out of here!" Abigail shouted.

The owl flew closer, and as Gadget tried to steer the rudder away it followed them. The owl flew up above the plane, making a grab at the furlings. They screamed. Zipper took to the air and into the owl's face, hoping to distract it, but it saw a more sizable meal inside the plane.

"Land the plane, Gadget!" Edgar yelled as the rest of them ducked the owl's claws.

The owl then brandished it's talons and grabbed at the plane's wing, snapping it clean off, and the plane started to plummet. Soon, it hit the forest canopy. Stems and leaves brushed against the plane, and as it got lower, the branches became thicker. One of them tore through the other wing, taking it clean off. There was nowhere to go from there but down. They were jolted in their seats, the plane hitting branches and bark on it's way. Abigail held on to Michelle, and Willy clung to Abigail's arm. With the wind blasting into her face she could hardly breathe. She didn't know what hit her when she felt a sudden, stinging pain over her face. She saw nothing more but flashes of light for a few seconds, and then, blackness.

* * *

"Abigail! Can you hear me?"

Abigail had blacked out, but she slowly awoke to Willy shaking her gently, having pulled her from the wreckage of the Ranger Plane.

"Ugh…Willy? Where's…where's Michelle?"

"We need that um…that thingy that you put in her mouth so she can breathe," Willy said frantically, not knowing the right words.

"Oh! Uh, here…" Abigail reached into her pocket, becoming aware of cuts and bruises on her body as she did. She gave the inhaler to Willy, who ran over to Gadget as she cradled Michelle, the little badger gasping for air desperately.

"Is Abigail okay?" Gadget asked as she took the inhaler from Willy.

"Yeah, I think."

"Okay Michelle, you need to force all the air out of your lungs, and then breath in deep when I put this in your mouth and press it, okay?"

Michelle nodded, and Gadget pressed the canister as she breathed in. Taking a deep breath caused her to cough, however.

"One more time Michelle, and try not to cough, I know it's hard."

Russell had curled up when the owl was attacking them, and now Edgar was prying the little ball of his body open.

"Come on Russell, we're alright now."

"Y-you sure?" Russell hesitantly uncurled his body and peeked around.

"I don't think the owl knows where we landed."

Dale sat near Gadget, wrapping a bandage around his arm from the small first aid kit they kept in the glove compartment. Michelle finally was able to breathe properly, though she continued to pant to catch her breath.

"Is everyone okay?" Abigail asked, holding her head.

"We are," said Edgar, undoing his seatbelt and climbing from the wreckage, followed by Russell.

Willy came back to Abigail's side, and helped her up.

"You got hit in the head on the way down," said Willy.

"Oh…" she put her hand to her right eyebrow and winced. There was a cut just above it, and she could see blood on her hand when she brought it back down.

"Michelle and I got scraped up too but you took the worst of it." he explained, draping her arm over his shoulder.

"I-I'm okay, how's Michelle?"

"The inhaler worked," said Gadget, while Zipper bandaged Michelle's forearm, "It's good to have a friend who's a nurse."

"The question now is…where are we?" Edgar asked.

"I don't hear the road anywhere," said Dale, looking around.

Gadget gazed over at the wrecked Ranger Plane sadly, "Golly, my greatest invention yet, and it's ruined…"

"We've lost just about everything now," Dale said, looking down.

Zipper made a sad sound and wiped his eyes.

"Maybe not all is lost," said Edgar, "We've built a flying machine out of forest materials before…"

"Huh, that's true," said Gadget, looking up at the trees as she brainstormed, "Well, I guess we should set up camp. We'll come up with something in the morning."

Dale gave a fearful expression, "Out here? In the forest? A-at night? With owls and stuff lurking around?"

"Didn't you and Chip used to live in the woods?" Gadget asked.

"Yeah but we lived in a tree, where it was safe. Most of the time."

"Don't worry, we know all about living in the forest," said Edgar, "We'll just need shelter."

"Yeah, now it's time for us to show you guys a thing or two," Russell said with a grin.

"Okay, so some shelter," Gadget said, looking around.

They searched the area for a bit, before Edgar made the discovery of a hollow in the roots beneath a tree. It seemed uninhabited, so they could make use of it's cave-like structure to protect them from predators.

Willy helped sit Abigail crawl through the hole and sit down inside with the others. She really wasn't having trouble walking or anything like that, but the way Willy was doting on her she didn't want to refuse him. She smiled at him as he sat her down.

"Guess first we start a fire then?" Edgar asked.

"I don't have a match," said Gadget.

"Cornelius taught us how to do it using sticks," said Russell.

"Oh good. Well then go gather firewood," Gadget said, coming over to sit by Abigail, followed closely by Michelle, "You got pretty banged up, I better bandage you."

"Thanks Gadget," she said, as the others scattered to look for firewood. Gadget wrapped a bandage around Abigail's head like a bandanna.

As soon as enough sticks and twigs were gathered, Russell set to work stringing a stick into a bow, taking this bow and looping its tight string around a long pointed stick to use as a spindle.

"Okay, got anything sharp?"

"I have a pocketknife I made," said Gadget.

"That'll work," Russell said as Gadget handed him the knife and he made carved notch in another stick.

He used a wider and thicker piece of wood, putting it atop the spindle to hold it steady with one hand as he moved his bow back in forth with his other. This caused the stick to spin against a notch he'd carved into a tree branch and filled with dried leaves he picked off the ground. This would hopefully produce enough embers to get the fire started. It was a tiring process, and he had to keep it up if he was going to have any success. The sun was going down when finally a little wisp of smoke began to whiff up from the sticks, and soon enough they had a small fire going. The smoke filtered through the entrances in the roots. They had to be careful not to let the fire spread though.

"So how are we gonna get to the farm now?" Michelle asked, warming her hands by the fire and sitting between Abigail and Gadget.

"What you guys said earlier got me thinking," Gadget began, "I'm sure there's some way to get the plane going again, without the use of electricity that is. We could rebuild the wings with leaves like the Flapper Wingamathing."

"It'll be hard without the plans though," said Edgar, "The humans took those…"

That hadn't escaped Gadget's notice, but the reminder that those plans were now in human hands worried her more.

"I could probably figure it out on my own, with a little help from you guys of course," she said, "We've got to get to the farm as soon as possible. Hopefully sometime tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

The morning brought with it a renewed sense of urgency. Gadget was already up at the crack of dawn, with the forest floor covered in a light mist. She lamented not having her tool set, but she knew she had to do something to get her plane airborne again. She was removing the last part of the wings when Edgar awoke, putting his glasses on and crawling out of the burrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, good morning," Gadget said, looking over her shoulder, "I'm just thinking about how to remodel the plane so it can get us where we need to go. We're not going to get anywhere on foot."

"I think I know just the way," Edgar said.

"I was hoping you kids would help," Gadget said with a smile, "You built a plane before after all. Even with my aviation knowledge it's never too late for me to learn a thing or two."

"I'll go get the others up."

With that Edgar went back into the burrow and lightly shook Russell awake, avoiding his quills as he did so.

"Ugh, morning already?" Russell yawned.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to try to get Gadget's plane flying again."

Abigail slept between Michelle and Willy, all huddled together for warmth. Edgar couldn't very well wake Abigail and Willy up without also waking Michelle. He whispered to Abigail.

"Psst, hey Abby, wake up."

Abigail groaned and stretched, as the other two squirmed.

"Oh, good morning," said Abigail, rubbing her bandaged forehead.

"You okay?" Willy asked her.

Abigail nodded and ruffled his hair, "You need a hair brush."

"What's that?"

"Oh get up," Abigail giggled, "So are we working on the plane?"

"Yep," Edgar replied, "Come on out."

Edgar looked over at Dale, who had Zipper sleeping in his lap. He figured he'd let the chipmunk keep sleeping for a while. Maybe they'd finally impress him with what they did know, he thought, since Dale was always teasing them about their naiveté.

When they came out of the burrow, Gadget had finished pulling off what was left of the wings, leaving holes in the side of the plane's plastic hull. Edgar sized these up, and thought about how they could use them.

"Alright, I think I have an idea," he said, "You guys get us some sticks and leaves. We'll need something to tie things together…"

"I think I have a roll of duct tape in the glove box," said Gadget.

"What's that?" Edgar asked.

"Oh! Um, it's like a thin, sticky strip of paper, kinda. Except that it's not really paper…"

"I guess that'll do," he said, going toward the glove box.

Abigail felt proud seeing Edgar take such leadership, but he was the one who supervised building the Flapper Wingamathing. The rest of them split up to find good material. They wouldn't be able to find sturdy lily pads for the wings but maybe this forest had tough leaves somewhere. Abigail and Michelle stayed together to look for leaves, while the rest of them looked for sticks. Having gathered what they could, within a half hour everyone had returned to the plane with their materials. Edgar cleared a spot in the dirt and with a small stick, started to draw a diagram.

"Okay here's how we're gonna do this. We'll build a winder-upper with some long sticks, and slide it in through the wing holes in the hull. Then we'll mount some sticks to support the pivot and the two wings here…and the back passengers will all be in charge of winding the wings."

Gadget stooped down to look over the plans.

"I think we can make that work if we build everything right," she said with a smile, "Come on you guys, let's get to work."

The next couple hours or so were spent constructing the new plane. Long twigs were duct taped together to create the winder-upper, and the wings, which were jointed like a bird's wings and fitted with leaves which acted like feathers. The wings were mounted above the cockpit of the plane in much the same way they'd been on the Flapper Wingamathing. Abigail and Willy sat in back to test the wings out, cranking the winder-uppers and making the wings flap. They pushed as hard as they could, until the plane lifted a few inches off the ground.

"We did it!" Edgar declared happily, as Gadget put her hands on her hips and stared up at it with pride.

By this time, Dale crawled out of the burrow, rubbing his eyes and yawning, followed by Zipper. Zipper looked at the new plane with surprise, tugging on Dale's shirt and pointing at it.

"Woah! What's that?!"

"It's our new plane," said Gadget, "And it runs on no fuel at all! Neat huh? Of course, it can still run on batteries for an extra speed boost, but they aren't required."

"And we built it," Abigail added.

"What should we call it?" Michelle asked.

"Hmm…since it's like a hybrid of our planes, how about the Ranger Wingamathing?" Edgar suggested.

"I like it," Gadget said with a wide smile, "Well Dale, what do you think of it? I worked out the measurements and proportions but other than that the kids mostly built it all themselves."

"Well uh…it's impressive, I guess," Dale said sheepishly.

Zipper folded his arms and shook his head with a frown.

"Oh alright, you kids are pretty smart, I'll give you credit," Dale conceded.

Edgar smiled, "Okay! Now we just gotta steer clear of owls."

"Traveling by day should make that less of a problem," Gadget said, "now then wanna give it a spin everyone?"

"Let's go!" said Abigail with enthusiasm, as the group climbed into the plane and strapped themselves in tightly.

Gadget instinctively started to pull a lever and turn it on, but brought her hand away and put both hands on the steering wheel. The rudder was still controlled the same way as before, strictly mechanical. The engine would make the front propeller go if there were any power, which would speed the machine up. Hopefully they'd just be able to glide and make about as much mileage as a typical bird of this size would.

Everyone in the back started to turn the crank, a jagged stick put together with duct tape, making the wings flap. The four of them put some muscle into it, until finally, the plane began to lift.

"Keep going guys," said Gadget, "Once we get up high enough you can lock it and we'll just glide the rest of the way."

The plane slowly rose over the canopy of the forest, and once they gained enough height, they were able to lock the wings in place and successfully glide forward. The Ranger Wingamathing was airborne, and a success. By noon they were back on track, gliding toward their destination, a place close to home for the furlings.

After a few hours, they realized with excitement that they were passing over the bluffs that outlined Oakdale Meadow. Willy stared down, leaning over Michelle's lap to get a view of the lone oak tree.

"Homesick?" Abigail asked.

"Well, maybe a little," he said, "But, as long as I'm with you I'm fine."

Abigail giggled and kissed his cheek, as Willy wondered if they could be seen from down below.

"Dapplewood is just west of here," said Edgar, "It took us about two days to get to Oakdale on foot, but just a few hours to fly back in the Flapper Wingamathing."

"And the farm should be somewhere in between," said Gadget, "At least, so you said, Russell."

"Yeah, that spot where we hit the tree with the black vines," Russell remembered.

"They were probably telephone wires on a telephone pole," Gadget said, "Humans invented them to carry telephone signals and electricity. I never showed you a telephone but it's a little like a radio, but you can talk back into it."

"Sounds amazing," said Edgar.

They traveled over the drained marshland where the "Yellow Dragons" dug up the earth.

"Do you know what the Yellow Dragons are?" asked Abigail.

"Dragons?" Dale asked, alarmed.

Gadget looked over the site of the plane, and giggled, "That's construction equipment. There's a crane, a bulldozer and a steam roller. The humans use them to build stuff. I'm guessing the humans will be putting a building there eventually."

"Construction equipment…" Abigail repeated slowly, "Huh…so they're really just machines."

Dale laughed, "Hoo boy, you almost scared me there. Thought it'd be some scary creature you called a dragon."

They passed the marshlands, coming over a wooded area again. Soon enough, after a while of gliding through the air, they could make out a large clearing marked by a barn and a building, over the canopy of the forest.

"Golly, that's got to be it," said Gadget.

"We made it!" the furlings cheered.

As they came closer to the farm they could see a field surrounded a worn down wooden fence, and outside of that bordered by woods. The field contained plants arranged in straight lines. This puzzled the furlings at first, having never seen farming on a large scale. Gadget decided to take them down someplace at the edge of the farm, where they could hide the Ranger Wingamathing from humans, near a pond with an old mill. The mill didn't seem like it'd been given much attention by the owners, so Gadget was hopeful they'd be hidden well enough. The furlings cranked the winder-uppers again to slow their descent, and they made a landing by a bush.

"Good, now let's cover this plane up with leaves," Gadget said, "We'll go the rest of the way on foot. We just need to find another animal to talk to about the rats that were here."

They traveled in a single file line, with Gadget leading the way, followed by Dale and Zipper. Michelle held Abigail's hand as they trekked through some long grass, with the sound of a babbling stream flowing into the pond masking their footsteps. It was probably the same river that later in its course flowed through Dapplewood. But the furlings had never been aware of this treeless, marshy area before. Cornelius had probably kept it a secret from them.

They emerged from the grass before the wooden fence, rows of crops in front of them.

"Where do you think the animals live?" Willy asked.

"I don't know," said Gadget, "Let's cross this field and get over to the other side. Stay close behind me."

"Lucky thing there's no humans around," said Russell, as they walked under the fence, "Say, are those carrots? I'm starving!"

"Shh! Now's not the time to eat," said Abigail.

"But we skipped breakfast," Russell whined.

"Let's keep going," said Gadget, "And please stay quiet. Humans aren't the only things we have to worry about."

Gadget couldn't have been more correct, for at that moment, a beast of a cat was prowling the field, its nose having caught a whiff of its favorite meal.

Russell sighed and kept up with them, at the back of the line, surrounded by rows of tasty vegetables. It occurred to him how much he was going to miss city food like popcorn and cheese, but at this point he was hungry for anything.

A shadow loomed over him, and he heard a low growl.

"Is that my stomach?"

"I told you to be-" Abigail turned around, only to see an enormous cat behind Russell, ready to pounce. She screamed, and the others turned around.

"Run!" Gadget shouted.

Russell screamed as the cat dove for him, narrowly able to roll between two carrots. The others scattered in different directions, Abigail leading Michelle as fast as she could, Willy running beside them. Edgar panicked and began digging into the ground. Gadget and Dale went back for Russell.

The cat patted Russell with its paws, making him roll back and forth. His spines however poked his paw and made him hiss, shaking his paw in pain. Gadget and Dale used this opening to pick Russell up by either sides and run with him. Zipper flew into the cat's face, flicking his whiskers and diverting the cat's attention. While the cat swatted at Zipper, everyone else made their getaways, in opposite directions.

"Come on you can uncurl now," Dale griped as he and Gadget carried Russell, "You're a hedgehog, doesn't that make you a fast runner?"

Russell uncurled himself, and began to run on his own as Gadget and Dale let him down.

"We need to find shelter!" Gadget said.

They were running toward the farmhouse. Gadget hoped that maybe they could find some cover beneath the house, or within its walls.

"Where'd the others go?" Russell asked, huffing and trying his best to keep up with them, and also wondering how Dale got the idea that hedgehogs were fast runners.

"I don't know, but we can't worry about that until we're safely away from this cat," Gadget answered, "I just hope Zipper keeps him distracted long enough."

The cat swatted away at Zipper, chasing the fly toward the fence. Zipper kept just out of its reach, making faces at him and slapping his behind to taunt the cat. As he did, Edgar blindly dug himself deep into the ground, and Abigail. Willy and Michelle ran toward the edge of the farm, back toward the woods, only as fast as Abigail could pull Michelle along. Separated, each of them feared what would happen to the others when the cat finally got bored chasing Zipper.


	18. Chapter 18

The sign over the entrance to the Morningside Orphanage looked just the same as Penny remembered it, when she pulled over to the sidewalk and stepped out of her car. She could hear the chatter of children inside. She wondered if any of them were as lonesome as she'd been as a kid. Penny stared at the building. A part of her needed to come back, for old times sake. Still, she didn't know what she wanted to do here. She couldn't just go in and look around, after all. It was like a person going back to their old elementary school as an adult. You're not just going to waltz into your old classrooms or go on the swings at the playground. It was a world you couldn't go back to again, couldn't be a part of ever again. The building had been fixed up a bit, she could tell, but mostly it was the same. She thought maybe one day, when she was ready, she'd adopt a child from here herself. Someone who was like she was.

Penny sighed, "Well…off to the United Nations building…"

It wasn't as if the orphanage had been right on the way either. It was clear across the city from the UN building, where she'd called to book a tour the day before. But today was about rekindling her past, and about finding out whether or not her childhood fantasies were actually fantasies. And seeing the old orphanage again somehow prepared her to reenter that world.

When she began to drive off, she didn't notice the nondescript black van with tinted windows turning the corner behind her. One which had been following her since she left Maryland.

* * *

News of the oncoming storm brewing at NIMH had been lost on the general rodent populace in the week since the raid on Dapplewood. But the disappearance of the Rescue Rangers didn't go unnoticed by everyone in New York. Several squirrels and mice living in Central Park had watched from a safe distance as humans from NIMH came in and took away their headquarters, powerless to do anything to help. The hearsay spread until a reporter for The Daily Nibbler picked the story up, and printed it in the next discreetly-distributed edition. The implications of the story stirred widespread panic; humans actually discovering something of this nature was unprecedented.

"Alright folks, hang on and fasten your seatbelts we're coming in for a landing!" said Wilbur the albatross, carrying two of the Rescue Aid Society's elite agents, Bernard and Bianca.

"Careful vith your back this time, Vilbur," said Bianca in her concerned, motherly manner and Hungarian accent.

"Heh, are you kidding? It's never felt better."

Wilbur swooped down, as Bernard struggled to keep his food in his stomach.

"I'm getting too old for this," Bernard lamented.

"Oh nonsense," Bianca teased, "You're just as fit and handsome as you vere vhen ve first met…and you hated landings vay back then too."

Wilbur hit the ground, running and trying to stop himself, before leaning too far forward and skidding along the ground until his beak stabbed through the wooden door to his shack, jolting Bernard and Bianca in their seats.

"Oh, are you stuck?" Bianca asked.

Wilbur muttered something and tried to push himself free. Bianca and Bernard unbuckled their seatbelts and quickly slid down to the ground, watching for a few moments.

"Um, we'd uh, like to help but…this is kind of an emergency meeting…" Bernard said, hoping not to offend Wilbur.

Wilbur shooed them away with his wing and then continued to push at the door and get his beak out.

"Thanks, uh, we'll probably be back soon."

"Ve can't just leave him this vay," Bianca said, looking up at Wilbur with worry.

Wilbur tried to speak but couldn't, shooing them with his wing again as if to say he didn't mind.

"Oh alright Vilbur, ve vill come back," Bianca conceded, taking Bernard's hand, the tiny jewel on her ring glinting in the sunlight.

The two of them scurried toward a door to the stairway leading down the building, reaching it safely and then proceeding to climb down.

"Why does stuff always come up when we're trying to…to go somewhere to relax?" Bernard complained, as they exhaustively hopped down each step.

"Ve vill continue vhere ve left off on our second honeymoon, once this business is all settled, I promise."

"They're just lucky Niagara Falls isn't too far away," Bernard huffed, "Maybe we should've gone someplace further to get some peace."

"Like Australia?"

"Um…no, not that far…" Bernard wasn't too keen on returning there unless they had to. But Bianca tried to talk him into going on a trip there every so often.

Bianca chuckled a bit, "This is the thirteenth step Bernard, watch out."

"Oh?" he looked down, knowing he couldn't just hop down two steps at once, "Well there aren't thirteen in total, so it's okay."

"Vhatever you say Bernard," Bianca said, hopping down two more steps before reaching the bottom. Squeezing through a slightly ajar door, they walked down a hallway to take an elevator to the ground floor.

The Rescue Aid Society met in the basement of the United Nations building, inside a large discarded and forgotten suitcase. It was accessible through a hole in the wall near the entrance. Bernard and Bianca walked down a series of pipes to get there. When they entered, it was mostly empty; only delegates who were close enough to New York had been able to make it by noon as requested.

"Ah, Bernard and Bianca, so glad you could make it," said Mr. Chairmouse, standing at the podium beneath the official banner of the Rescue Aid Society, "Please be seated, I think we'll wait a few more minutes before beginning. I do apologize for the short notice."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Chairmouse," said Bianca, sitting at the designated seat for the Society's Hungarian representative. Bernard sat next to her, at the United States' designated seat.

Things had changed in recent years for the Society, with the breakup of the Soviet Union adding many more delegates from the newly independent countries, a few of which were present at the moment. Africa had been divided into some individual countries, when in the 70's the whole continent only had one delegate. Bernard and Bianca noticed a young squirrel sitting near the podium, dressed in a nurse's uniform with her orange hair in a ponytail. Being a mouse-only organization this was somewhat unusual.

"I vonder who she is," Bianca remarked.

"I guess we'll find out," said Bernard, "I get the feeling there's something a little strange about this though…like this isn't going to be a typical emergency meeting."

"I feel that vay too…"

Mr. Chairmouse took out a pocket watch from his vest and opened it.

"Ahem, very well then, I regret to say that all the delegates who are going to come are probably already here. At any rate, I'm sure you're all wondering why you were summoned here on such short notice, so early in the morning."

There were murmurs from the crowd.

"Well, if you've been in the New York area and have followed the news, you'll know that yesterday afternoon, a local fringe rescue group calling themselves the "Rescue Rangers" had their headquarters confiscated by human scientists from the National Institute of Mental Health."

The mention of the organization drew gasps from many in the crowd. Bianca put her hand to her mouth and looked to the podium wide-eyed, as Bernard removed his hat and fanned himself with it.

"Of course, any rescue group operating outside of our society is responsible for its own wellbeing. Normally we discourage unprofessional rodents from taking on such dangerous missions and we wouldn't feel obliged to correct their mistakes when they do so anyway. But, this case is unique. Certainly many of you have heard of NIMH, and the grotesque experiments they've performed on mice and rats. Why, many will recall the disappearance of former US delegate Jonathan Brisby in the 1970's, kidnapped by NIMH and never heard from again. So surely you see why their possession of the Rescue Ranger's headquarters, and all its technology therein, is not just their problem. It is everyone's problem."

"And what do you think we ought to do aboat this problem?" asked the Canadian delegate.

"Now now, we'll decide on a course of action momentarily," answered Mr. Chairmouse, "As you've no doubt noticed we have a guest with us today, Ms. Tammy Squirrel, personal friend of the Rescue Rangers. She contacted me yesterday evening to tell me what had happened. She's here to fill us in on more of the details."

Mr. Chairmouse stepped aside as Tammy stood up, going to the podium and adjusting the microphone, looking around nervously. Bernard and Bianca watched closely, with interest.

"Greetings, delegates of the Rescue Aid Society. Like Mr. Chairmouse said I'm a close friend of the Rescue Rangers. Yesterday after their headquarters was taken, Gadget Hackwrench, one of their members, came into my hospital to have a young badger girl from the forest treated for asthma. She said that two of their members had been taken by NIMH, but the other three were lucky enough not to be present when it happened. She didn't want to involve the Rescue Aid Society, but…I was worried about them. So I contacted Mr. Chairmouse after work, without Gadget's knowledge."

"Und ve are supposed to save zese vigilantes?" the German delegate complained.

"They got themselves into their own mess, and pulled us in too," griped the Turkish delegate.

"Please, pay attention," said Mr. Chairmouse, "Continue, Miss Squirrel."

Tammy cleared her throat, "Gadget didn't know what they were going to do, but she said something about researching on the Internet about NIMH. I think they may already have left to go there this morning. But that's not all. See Gadget told me about the clients they'd taken in at the time. The little badger girl was one of them. She'd gotten asthma and bad eyesight because of a toxic gas leak in the forest of Dapplewood about a month ago. But early this week something even worse happened there; humans from NIMH discovered their homes. They took almost all the animals away, only a handful of kids managed to escape. And they somehow made it here."

"Oh how simply dreadful," Bianca said, clasping her hands to her chest, "Those poor children, and that little girl…"

Mr. Chairmouse leaned toward Tammy, adjusting the microphone so the audience would hear him, "Yes and the rodents of Dapplewood were reasonably advanced?"

Tammy nodded, "That's what Gadget said. They had books and other things."

There were more murmurs from the crowd.

"Thanks very much Miss Squirrel for your testimony, you may be seated," said Mr. Chairmouse, taking the microphone as Tammy went back to her seat, "So as you can see, the theft of Rescue Rangers headquarters is but the latest threat. It is possible, even, that those refugee children had been tracked. NIMH is growing wise to mouse society. Humans being aware of our intelligence can inhibit not only the work of Rescue Aid Society, but our very way of life as a species. Of course we readily reveal our secret society to human children, who pose no real threat to us, and are not taken seriously by adults anyway. But knowledge of how advanced we are has now fallen into the very worst hands."

* * *

The tour guide led a group of visitors through the front door of the United Nations building at that moment.

"As you can see here is the main entrance," said the tour guide, "If you could just pass through these metal detectors and I should be able to show you to the Chamber of the Security Council first, before we head to the Trusteeship Council."

Penny walked through the metal detector, passing through without trouble and joining the rest of the people on the tour. She looked around her, trying to find any little crack in the wall a mouse could squeeze through. The tour moved toward the first council chamber, but as tour guide talked, Penny paid little attention. Finally, making up her mind, she raised her hand.

"Yes miss?"

"May I excuse myself and catch up later?"

"The bathrooms are just that way," the tour guide said, pointing, "Just come right back to this chamber hen you're done."

Penny nodded and briskly walked back, past armed guards, looking at the walls. Next to an elevator there was a door leading to the basement of the building, for authorized personnel only. She was certain if the mice were here at all, that's where they'd be. She went for the doorknob and turned it. But it was locked.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around quickly.

"Ah Dr. Stacy," said Dr. Strauss, with Nimnul at his side, surrounded by people in protective fumigation suits, "So nice of you to do some outside research for us."

She was in shock, "What…how did…"

"Step aside, if you please," he said, a security officer unlocking the door for him, "We've government clearance, you see. And here have been reports of a mouse infestation. Some of the mice have been acting strangely so we will take a small sample of them and investigate."

"You…you followed me here…"

"We just happened to be in the neighborhood," Dr. Nimnul said with a grin, "Won't you come down with us?"

Dr. Strauss and his men went down the stairs into the darkened basement.

* * *

"What can we do?" asked the Italian delegate, "We could-a try to rescue the mice at the lab, but would-a that really solve the whole problem?"

"They're just going to keep coming for us," warned the Armenian delegate.

""We specialize in rescuing young humans, this problem is way out of our league," stressed the British delegate.

"Ve must not sell ourselves short," argued Bianca, "How many times have ve been told 'you're just mice, you are too small to make a difference'? And yet ve alvays have. Ve have to do something. At least try."

At that moment Bernard's ears perked up. He could hear voices and footsteps in the distance. They were large. Human.

"Bianca, did you hear something?" he whispered, as the debate continued to rage over what to do about the threat.

"Hmm? Vhat do you mean?"

The janitor, a thin mouse in overalls, rushed in.

"Humans! They're coming down here, lot's of 'em!"

"What?" the Chairmouse was baffled.

The footsteps became louder.

"What's in that big suit case?" asked a human.

"Aha! That's where they meet, right Penny?" came an evil-sounding cackle.

The name rang in Bianca's ears. Penny. It was a name she hadn't heard in years. But still she wondered. Who else would know where the Rescue Aid Society met?

"Very well, inspect the area, collect a few specimens, and gas the rest."

"Run!" Mr. Chairmouse shouted into the microphone, and all of the delegates got up out of their seats, rushing for the exit.

"What was that sound?" asked Dr. Strauss.

Penny watched from atop the stairs in terror. She'd clearly heard a voice yelling 'run'. What had she done? This was all her fault.

Mice began swarming from the entrance, some picked up and placed in nets by scientists as soon as they set foot out of the suitcase. A squirrel was picked up as well. Once about six specimens were captured, Dr. Strauss motioned the scientists over.

"Exterminate the rest," he commanded.

Penny tried to get a look at the ones in the net, but they passed by too swiftly. Had Bernard and Bianca been taken? Security swiftly ushered her out of the basement as the exterminators got their rodent-extermination smoke bombs ready, preparing to seal the area with masking tape.

Bernard and Bianca were scurrying toward the far corner of the basement.

"The emergency exit's got to be here somewhere." Bernard said, searching around a furnace before finally finding an electrical pipe that was disconnected from anything, having been emptied of its wires by mice in case of just such an event.

"Vhat about everyone else?" Bianca pleaded, tugging against Bernard's grip.

"The gas is spreading fast, Bianca, there's no time!"

Bianca was in tears, but she began to cough as the gas became thicker.

Bernard quickly pushed Bianca up into the pipe, before hopping into the pipe himself; a tight squeeze, and he was claustrophobic, but maybe this way, they had a chance of surviving as the poison gas began to fill the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Once they'd put enough distance between themselves and that ravenous beast, Abigail, Michelle and Willy stopped to take a breath, hidden by long grass near the edge of the meadow.

"You okay Michelle?" Abigail asked as Michelle breathed heavily, holding her chest.

Michelle nodded, trying to keep her windpipe from closing up again.

"I've got the inhaler if you need it," Abigail said.

"N-no, I'm okay," Michelle breathed.

"What about the others?" Willy panted, looking back toward the farm.

"We've got to go back and find them," Abigail said.

"But with that monster?" Michelle asked.

"I know…we need some way around that cat," said Abigail.

At that moment, a pebble from out of nowhere bounced against the back of Abigail's head, knocking her down. Once they realized what had happened, Willy and Michelle rushed to her side.

"Abby!" Michelle yelled.

"Are you alright?" Willy said, trying to pick her up.

Abigail held the back of her head, wincing, before rolling over and sitting up. She just seemed to be getting hurt a lot today, "I'm…ow…I'm okay…"

Willy looked around, "Who threw that?!"

Abigail hushed him, "Shh, what if it was someone who wants to eat us?"

"Well they can't just go around throwing rocks!" Willy said angrily.

"Where'd the rock go?" came the distant voice of a girl.

"I dunno, it flew off in this direction I think," came a boy's voice.

Willy clenched his fists, ready to give them a beat down. There was rustling in the grass, and out of it emerged a teenage boy mouse with light brown fur, maybe a little older than Willy, and a girl closer to their age with yellowish fur. The boy was carrying a large stick.

"Hey, who are you guys?" asked the boy.

"You hit my girlfriend over the head with that rock," Willy said angrily.

The girl gasped, "We're sorry!"

"We were just playing stickball," said the boy, "Honest, we didn't mean it. There's usually nobody in this part of the field."

"It's okay," said Abigail, "I'm not hurt that bad…"

"Did you put that bandage on just now?" asked the boy.

"No, it was put there this morning…I'm having a rough day."

"Maybe we oughtta take you to our mom, she's good at healing cuts and stuff," said the girl, "My name's Cynthia, what's yours?"

"I'm Abigail."

"Willy."

Michelle did a curtsey, "I'm Michelle."

"Well my name's Timothy," said the boy, "Come with us."

"Wait," said Abigail, slowly getting to her feet, "Our friends are back there…the cat chased us all."

"Cat?"

"Dragonson…" Cynthia whispered.

"We have to go back for them," Abigail pleaded.

"It's too dangerous," said Timothy, "Where was he when you last saw him?"

"On the other side of the fence," said Abigail, "But he didn't really chase us, he chased our friends."

"That's too close for comfort," said Timothy, "He guards the field all day looking for a meal until the Fitzgibbon's come to get him in the evening. I hope your friends get away but going in there now would be suicide. You better come with us, we'll look for them later."

"Well…alright," Abigail reluctantly agreed, looking to Willy, who still had a look of skepticism on his face.

Michelle took Abigail's hand, and the three of them followed the two siblings through the grass, until finally coming upon a mossy cement block behind a large stone, surrounded by bushes and grass, half-buried in the ground. It seemed well-hidden.

"This is our house, come on," said Cynthia.

They walked toward a little door in the side of the block, and entered.

"Hey Mom! We're back! We found some other kids who seemed like they needed help."

"Oh? Some new friends?"

Timothy led them down a flight of little stairs. At the bottom an older mouse sat on a rocking chair. She wore a tattered red cape and small, round eyeglasses on her nose, her brown fur tipped with gray. She was in the middle of knitting a shirt.

"Why, hello there," she said to them, "My name's Elizabeth. Elizabeth Brisby. What seems to be the problem?"

They introduced themselves in turn. Mrs. Brisby seemed to take an immediate liking to the three of them.

"We're from Dapplewood. Or, Michelle and I am." Abigail said.

"I'm from Oakdale Meadow." said Willy.

"My, that's quite a ways from here by foot," said Mrs. Brisby, "That's somewhere in the woods, north of here, isn't it?"

"Yes. We flew here, in a plane we made ourselves," Abigail said.

"Flew?" Timothy asked, "On a bird, right? What's a plane?"

Willy snickered, "It's something you build that can fly like a bird. I almost thought I was the only mouse on Earth who didn't grow up knowing that."

"You look a little beaten up, Abigail," said Mrs. Brisby.

"I'm still patched up from my fall this morning, when the plane crashed. And my head still hurts from being hit in the head with a rock by _someone…"_

Mrs. Brisby narrowed her eyes and then turned to her children, "What did I tell you about being careful playing that game?"

"I'm sorry ma," said Timothy.

She shook her head, "Ever since Martin and Teresa left…what am I going to do with you?"

He looked down, and Cynthia stifled a giggle.

"Come here and let me have a look at you," said Mrs. Brisby. Abigail walked forward shyly, and Mrs. Brisby felt around her scalp, being careful of the bandages. When she found the spot where Abigail had been hit, Abigail winced.

"This is going to be a bump. You poor thing. You don't have a concussion do you?"

"I don't really feel too different," Abigail answered.

"I'd hate to add even more bandages to your head, but do you feel alright?" Mrs. Brisby asked, taking Abigail's hands caringly, "There's no ice this time of year either, or else I'd put ice on it."

Abigail nodded, "It's okay, I think I'll be fine."

She began to wonder if this was what having a mother was like. If so it made her sad to think she'd missed out on it.

"So why did you three come here?" Mrs. Brisby asked.

"We're looking for these rats…" Abigail answered.

"Rats?" Mrs. Brisby's ears perked up.

"Mm hmm, we heard there were rats here from NIMH once, or that maybe there were. We were gonna ask the animals here if they knew anything. NIMH is this evil gang of human scientists, they took our families away and destroyed our homes in Dapplewood, you see."

"Oh my, well…" Mrs. Brisby seemed hesitant, but felt deeply saddened at the same time. Timothy and Cynthia looked on silently, not knowing if they should say anything. "G-go on…"

"When we got here, that giant cat chased us and we got separated. There's four more of us out there."

"Dragonson got to you? I hope your friends are alright, but it's too dangerous to go after them now."

"That's what Timothy said," Abigail sighed.

"Were there any adults with you?" Mrs. Brisby asked.

"Yeah, two of them," Abigail answered, "And a fly, don't know if he's grown up."

"That's good," Mrs. Brisby said, trying to think of what to do, "I wish that crow Jeremy were around, he could fly up above and see if your friends are alright."

"Huh…hey, I don't think we need a bird, if we can get to the Ranger Wingamathing," Abigail said.

"The what?" Timothy asked.

"That's the name of our airplane," said Willy.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Mrs. Brisby asked.

"Of course, we flew it here from, um…someplace far off in the deep woods. We have just enough passengers to fly it, three at minimum," Abigail said.

"But we've never flown that thing before," said Willy, "I mean, we cranked the winder-uppers, but the seat in front with all those buttons and that wheel thing…"

"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out." said Abigail.

"Are you sure you don't want to lie down first?" Mrs. Brisby asked.

"No that's alright, our friends need us, and they'd do the same for us."

"Well if you're that determined…" Mrs. Brisby turned her gaze to Michelle, "Are you taking the little girl too?"

"Hm? Well I thought so…"

"I don't think you should. With that cat around…"

Michelle pouted, "No fair!"

"Now now," said Mrs. Brisby, "Don't be that way. We're protecting you."

"I never get to do anything," Michelle sighed.

"You always say that Michelle, even when you do get to do things," Abigail teased.

"Maybe you and I can play something," Cynthia suggested, "It won't be so bad."

"And Timmy could show you two around the farm," said Mrs. Brisby to Abigail and Willy, "You be careful though. I don't want you anywhere near that cat. Come home in one piece."

"Alright, should be fun trying this plane thing out," said Timothy.

Abigail fished through her pockets, taking out the inhaler and giving it to Mrs. Brisby, who eyed it curiously, "That's in case Michelle has an asthma attack. You put that end in her mouth, and push on the top. She'll know what to do."

"What an odd contraption…" Mrs. Brisby turned her gaze from the inhaler to Abigail, "You'll have to tell me more about where you've come from later."

"We will. Then you can tell us about the rats, right?"

"I…well…we'll see, okay?" Mrs. Brisby hesitated.

"Okay, come on boys," Abigail said.

Willy and Timothy followed her up the stairs and outside.

"Where did you put that plane thing?" Timothy asked.

"Over near a stone building next to a river," said Abigail.

"Ah, the old mill. I know where that is," Timothy said, "Follow me."

Abigail smiled, happy that they'd met someone who knew the lay of the land. She and Willy followed behind him, Willy staying close to her.

After a bit of a walk they made it to the mill. Abigail and Willy walked to the bush where they'd hidden the Ranger Wingamathing and Timothy followed, the three of them working to pull it out into the open.

"Wow, look at this thing," said Timothy, running his fingers through his hair as he stared up at its wingspan.

"Okay, I'm gonna try to fly it," said Abigail, "I don't think either of you have had any piloting experience."

"Guess you're right," said Willy.

Abigail climbed into the front seat, "You two get in back and crank the winder uppers."

"Got it," said Willy, somewhat relieved that she didn't ask Timothy to sit in front with her.

The two boys got in back, and Willy showed Timothy how to buckle his seat belt.

"There's no electricity right now, so this shouldn't be much different from piloting the Flapper Wingamathing," said Abigail, momentarily intimidated by all the buttons and levers, "Well, go to it you guys, lets get in the air."

The two of them turned the crank, and the wings flapped, slowly at first. It was harder with only two mice doing it, but eventually, the wings flapped faster, and the plane began to lift. Timothy looked over the side excitedly as they ascended. Abigail turned the steering wheel, and the rudder made the plane turn in that direction. Simple enough, she thought. But she wasn't sure how to climb or dive. The wheel didn't move like the more simply-designed Flapper Wingamathing. It must be one of the levers, she thought. But soon they were cruising over the field. They could see Dragonson walking along the rows of crops. It had either lost the others, or…the worst had already happened.

* * *

Russell was still catching his breath as he, Dale and Gadget hid behind a grate in the lower wall that led under the house. There was a hole in it small enough for them to squeeze through and still protect them from the cat. At any rate, thanks to Zipper the cat hadn't followed them.

"That was a close one," said Dale.

"I know, Zipper sure does pull through for us,' said Gadget, "The problem now is where are the others?"

Russell looked through the grating, "I hope they're alright…"

He didn't like being without Abigail, Michelle and Edgar. They were like the last remaining family he had. That Willy kid wasn't such a bad guy either.

"What's our plan now?" Dale asked.

"With that cat prowling around, we're kinda stuck here until its gone," said Gadget, "Maybe we can send one of us out to try and find the others, but it's risky. I hope Zipper finds us, then we could have him do a flyover of the area."

Russell held onto the grating and stared outward, noticing what looked like a little bird flapping over the field. It didn't seem to have very good coordination though. It was then that it hit him.

"Hey, you guys! Someone's out there with the Ranger Wingamathing!"

"Huh?" Gadget looked out, shielding her eyes from the sunlight before she saw what Russell saw, "You're right, that's what it looks like. Whoever it is doesn't seem to have a firm grasp of the controls."

"It's gotta be at least three of them,' said Russell, "It must be the others."

"We've gotta get their attention, but how?" Dale asked.

"Hmm…I've got it," said Gadget, "I'll get a stick, and we'll tie something bright to it, like a shirt."

"Okay," said Russell, "Who's shirt will we use?"

"Gadget's got a bright white tanktop under her jumpsuit," Dale suggested.

"Dale! I'm not doing that. Russell's vest isn't bright enough. That leaves your shirt."

"Aw shucks, it's gonna get all dirty," Dale said, taking his shirt off.

Gadget took Dale's shirt and hopped out onto the ground, scouring around until coming upon a twig. She ran it through the sleeves of Dale's shirt and waved it in the air.

"Down here!" she yelled.

* * *

Abigail circled the field, not seeing anything. She gave a sad sigh.

"Well, would they have stayed in the field? We didn't." said Willy.

Abigail's ears perked up, "You're right, Willy. Let's look somewhere else."

"Try around the farmhouse,' said Timothy.

Abigail steered toward the farmhouse, "Keep looking you guys."

All of them looked over the side of the plane as Abigail steered. It was a few minutes before Timothy spotted a red cloth waving back and forth on the ground.

"Hey look down there," he said.

"That's…that's Dale's shirt! They're alive!" Abigail cheered.

"Okay, take us down," said Willy.

"Uhh…" Abigail fumbled with the levers, pulling one that made the back rudder tilt downward, sending them flying up into the sky, "Eeeek!"

"The other one!" Willy shouted.

Abigail pushed the lever back into place and pulled the second one, which sent them in the opposite direction, straight down. The three of them screamed. Abigail pulled the lever up before they could crash into the ground, the force sending them spinning.

"We can't crash again, we just built this!" Willy yelled.

"I'm more worried about us!" Abigail yelled, "Unlock the wings and crank the winder uppers, that's how we descended in the Flapper Wingamathing right?"

"I don't know!"

"Just do it!" said Timothy.

The two of them began cranking, as the plane swooped up again, the flapping wings slowing them down until they leveled out.

"Slower flaps now," said Abigail.

They flapped more slowly, and the plane came down, landing a bit far from their mark but within walking distance. Gadget was running toward them, with Dale and Russell not far behind.

"Are you all alright?" Gadget asked as she ran up to them.

"We're…we're okay…" said Abigail, undoing her seatbelt, "I don't think I'm very good at flying this…"

"I'll do it next time," said Gadget, looking at the three of them, "Who's this?"

"My name's Timmy-er, Timothy Brisby," he said with a smile, trying to lower his voice and appear more suave in front of this beautiful mousette.

"We met him and his family on the other side of the field," said Abigail, "Michelle's with his mom and sister."

Dale and Russell caught up with them.

"That was some fancy flying," Russell chuckled.

"Oh shut up," Abigail rolled her eyes and smiled.

Willy looked around, "Hey, are we missing someone?"

Abigail realized it too, "Where's Edgar?"

"He wasn't with you?" Gadget asked.

"Uh oh…" Abigail turned toward the field, "Where could he be?"

"Well what would he have done to get away?" Russell asked, "We all ran, so he must have dug!"

"Yes…yes that must be what he did. So he's still in that field somewhere…"

"He dug?" Timothy asked, not fully understanding.

"He's a mole," Abigail explained.

"Oh…okay, makes sense."

"Zipper must be around somewhere too," Gadget said, "We've got to get those two out of there."

The group looked toward the fenced-off rows of crops, seeing that monstrous cat from a distance, sniffing around and searching for prey.

"W-well uh, good luck, let me know how it goes…" said Dale, whistling and trying to walk away before Gadget grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the Ranger Wingamathing.


	20. Chapter 20

Because of the plane's limited seating they agreed to split up; Abigail, Willy and Timothy Brisby would carefully search on the ground while Gadget, Dale and Russell took to the air, all in search of Edgar and Zipper. On the ground, Abigail tried to retrace where they'd been when Dragonson first attacked them, all while trying to avoid the cat seeing them again.

"We should find a hole in the ground somewhere around that spot," said Abigail.

"How could he dig a hole so fast?" Timothy asked.

"He's a mole, it's what he does," Abigail answered, "At least he's in his element. These last few days are probably the longest he's ever gone without being underground."

"Yeah, that cat can't best him. Remember how he beat up Waggs?" Willy chuckled.

"It's definitely not a good idea to underestimate him," Abigail remarked.

At that moment, Farmer Fitzgibbons exited his house, grabbing a rake from the porch and heading toward his crops. He opened the gate to the fence, and Dragonson came to rub his body against the man's legs.

"Ah git outta my way," Fitzgibbon griped, shoving the cat away with his leg and proceeding.

"Uh oh…a human," said Abigail. To her that was even scarier than a cat.

"It's Farmer Fitzgibbons," said Timothy, "I don't think he'll notice us if we stay close to the fence."

The three of them tried to lay low. Up above, Gadget watched with a keen eye as this human entered the scene, hoping the children would be alright.

"Think they'll be seen?" Dale asked from the back seat with Russell, having to abdicate his favorite spot for the sake of cranking the winder uppers.

"I think Abigail's smart enough to know what to do," said Gadget, "Maybe we ought to make ourselves scarce though, who knows what could happen if he saw us."

"This guy was contacted by NIMH before about the smart rats wasn't he?" Dale asked.

"Golly, you're right…I'm gonna take us over the forest for a bit," Gadget turned the plane, looking back toward Abigail and the others, "Good luck…"

Mr. Fitzgibbons hummed to himself, raking the soil and checking on the plants. But, he stopped when he saw a conspicuous hole in the ground.

"What?!" he shouted angrily, crouching down, "Dammit! We must have gophers again. I'll show those little pests."

Farmer Fitzgibbons dropped the rake, and ran back toward his house.

"That's not good," said Timothy.

"What is it?" Abigail asked.

"I remember what he did to the gophers that used to live in this garden," Timothy said, fearfully, "He threw some kind of smoke bomb into their holes. It suffocated them."

Abigail gave a gasp, and Willy winced.

"Now's our only chance, you guys," said Abigail, "We need to get into that burrow and find Edgar."

"Right," said Willy.

Timothy nodded, and together the three of them scampered toward the hole. They stood at the edge, peering into the inky blackness.

"I'll go in, you two keep a lookout for the human or the cat," said Abigail.

"Alright," said Timothy.

Abigail hopped into the hole, the dirt soft under her feet. She felt for the walls of the tunnel and moved forward.

"Edgar? Edgar it's me, Abigail."

She raised her ears for a response.

"Abigail?" she heard.

"Edgar, you've got to get out of here."

"What about the cat?"

"A human is going to gas the tunnels!"

There was a small gasp, followed by frantic footsteps. But he'd dug himself in pretty far.

"Uh…Abigail?" came the voice of Willy.

"Yes?"

"The human's coming this way."

Outside Farmer Fitzgibbons held a gopher bomb, tossing it to himself in one hand.

"Think you're getting a share of my crops, eh?" he said with a grin.

Dragonson followed by Fitizgibbon's feet, a vicious, toothy grin on the monstrous cat's face.

Inside, Edgar finally made it to Abigail. She took his hand and ran for the entrance.

"Come on!" Timothy shouted.

Abigail jumped for the opening, clawing the dirt but falling down again.

"It's too deep!"

"Get on my back," said Edgar.

He crouched down, and Abigail climbed onto Edgar's back. From there she jumped again, and Willy caught her arms, pulling her up. Edgar gripped the dirt walls of the hole and was able to climb his way up. But, they had taken too long.

"What! There's rodents in my garden too!"

Dragonson licked his teeth, ready to pounce.

"Get them!" Farmer Fitzgibbons shouted.

"Not again…" said Edgar.

The four of them darted for the edge of the fence, scattering but going in the same general direction this time. The bloodthirsty cat bounded through the crops at them, fixating on Abigail and Willy. The two of them ran as fast as they could go, neither daring to part with the other. It was just closing in on the two of them when, from seemingly out of nowhere, Zipper flew into the cat's face and landed a kick into its eye, making it howl in pain and claw the air. Zipper then followed Abigail and Willy as they made it past the fence.

"Damn cat, can't do anything right," Farmer Fitzgibbon grumbled, dropping the gopher bomb into the burrow, "Good for nothing freeloader."

* * *

Abigail was the first to make it up to the stone block where the Brisbys lived. She stopped and listened, panting, as she heard the footsteps of the others. Timothy was the first to emerge from the grass.

"There you are," he said.

"Edgar's the only one who doesn't know where to go," said Abigail, "I hope he makes it."

Willy then darted through the grass on all fours, and kept running until he noticed Timothy sitting with Abigail and skidded to a stop. He stood up.

"Is everyone alright?"

Abigail nodded, "Did you see what made the cat stop chasing us?"

"I think it was Zipper," said Willy.

"He deserves a reward for all he does for us."

The little fly could be heard buzzing across the grass, followed by Edgar who was following him from below. Abigail smiled and ran up to hug Edgar.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Well, I guess digging isn't always the safest thing to do," Edgar said sheepishly.

"Especially not in the garden," said Timothy.

"Now all we need to do is wait for the others," said Abigail, then turning to Zipper, "Thanks for saving our necks. That's twice today, and once yesterday."

Zipper nodded with a smile.

"Maybe you could find the others and tell them where we are. They haven't been here before."

Zipper nodded again, and flew off into the sky. Not long afterwards, the plane came circling the field and coming down for a landing, much more gracefully than Abigail had managed of course. Gadget removed her goggles and hopped out of the plane.

"So we're all here and alive?" she asked.

Abigail nodded, "Mission accomplished."

"It's a good thing too, that was a close one," Gadget said, turning her attention to the concealed cement block, "So is this where you live, Timothy?"

Timothy nodded, "I'll introduce you to my mom, and maybe we can get this whole thing sorted out."

"Okay," said Gadget, "We had something to ask her about."

"I know," said Timothy, looking around as if someone could be eavesdropping, before turning and with discreet cautiousness moving toward the door.

Inside Mrs. Brisby and Cynthia had been telling Michelle stories, when everyone entered the room, single file.

"You're all back!" Michelle exclaimed happily, running up and hugging Gadget.

"Well! This is certainly a large group," Mrs. Brisby said, "Was it any trouble finding your friends?"

"A little bit of trouble…" Abigail gave a giggle.

"You must be Timothy's mom," said Gadget.

"Yes I am, my name's Elizabeth Brisby. Let me get you all some tea, I think I may have enough cups."

The ones who hadn't been here yet all introduced themselves, as Mrs. Brisby handed out carved wooden cups and poured tea from a teapot that had been hanging over the fireplace. It was crowded, and there weren't enough chairs to go around for everyone either, so most of them sat on the floor.

"Did Abigail tell you why we came here?" Gadget asked.

"Yes, yes she did," Mrs. Brisby replied, "Little Michelle has already told me a lot about what's happened, what the humans did to her home and how she traveled to the big city with her friends and met you."

"That's right," Gadget said, "Then of course, NIMH somehow found my friends and took our home away."

Mrs. Brisby seemed to cringe whenever she heard that word, NIMH.

"What do you think they wanted with it?" Mrs. Brisby asked.

"Michelle may not have told you of course, but what Dapplewood and our headquarters both had was technology."

Mrs. Brisby nodded, "I…I see. I heard about that airplane contraption. You must be very intelligent."

"Why thank you," Gadget gave a humble smile, "Anyway I did a little research after NIMH took our headquarters away, and after a little hacking found out that some rats and mice they were experimenting on became smarter and escaped. NIMH said they'd searched here in 1981 following some clues but came up with nothing."

"And why would that lead you to believe the rats were here at all?" Mrs. Brisby asked, still hesitant about giving up any information.

Timothy and Cynthia stepped away and exchanged glances with one another.

"It's the only clue we have for finding these rats. We're trying to find out if they ever were really here. Maybe they'd help us. Mrs. Brisby, if you do know anything, please tell us," Gadget implored her, "You know this isn't just about my friends or their families. Scientists finding out how smart we really are is trouble for everyone. Maybe even yourself. The rodents in Dapplewood were no more technologically advanced than you are."

Gadget gestured around the room, at the table, chairs and the fireplace. Mrs. Brisby looked downward, considering her choices.

"You do know something, don't you?" Abigail asked,

"I'm sure you have the best intentions," Mrs. Brisby began hesitantly, "But I've sworn an oath of secrecy on the matter. I can't go back on it. I can't."

"The rats _were_ here," Gadget deduced, "But you can't tell us where they went? Why not?"

Mrs. Brisby bit her lip, and shook her head, "I…I'm not even completely sure where they are myself…and I could get in so much trouble."

"Those rats might be our best chance of rescuing everyone from NIMH," said Gadget, "You sure you can't tell us more?"

Mrs. Brisby hesitated, before Timothy put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little, startled.

"Justin will understand," Timothy said quietly, into her ear.

"Timmy…" Mrs. Brisby thought for a few moments, working something out in her head, before turning to Gadget, "Their location is a secret, but…maybe if I took someone to see the Great Owl, he could take us to them. If he agrees."

"Owl?" Abigail's mouth fell open.

"Abigail, your mouth is hanging open," Michelle nagged.

"I hate owls," she groaned.

"Who is the Great Owl?" asked Gadget.

"He's a friend of the rats," Mrs. Brisby answered, "He was also a good friend of my late husband. He won't eat us. Whether or not he'll help us though depends."

"On what?" asked Gadget.

"On his mood."

"Very reassuring," said Abigail.

"And if he agrees, I won't get in trouble for telling you about the rats. Hopefully." Mrs. Brisby added.

"Oh I'm sure once these rats hear about what NIMH is doing they'll be eager to help us," said Gadget with optimism.

Mrs. Brisby cleared her throat and looked to the side, knowing this probably wouldn't be the case.

"It's too close to dusk now, we'd best go in the morning," Mrs. Brisby said, "You don't want to go see him at night."

"Understood," said Gadget.

"In the meantime, well…I don't think I have room for all of you, but you can stay here tonight."

"A couple of us can sleep in the plane," said Gadget.

"You will cover it up, won't you?" asked Mrs. Brisby.

"Of course, we can't risk the humans seeing it."

"Is there anything to eat?" Russell asked, "We haven't eaten all day."

"Russell, don't be rude," Abigail shook her finger at him, "She can't be expected to feed all of us."

"We do have a storage of nuts and grains from the forest," said Mrs. Brisby, "It's been too dangerous to go to the garden for food. I suppose you can have a little, Timmy and Cynthia can always gather more."

Willy's face lit up at this, having not eaten nuts in a long time, but Russell did his best to hide his disappointment. He sure missed city food.

"You sure you don't mind?" Edgar asked.

"Oh no, it's alright," Mrs. Brisby gave a nod, "I can't let you all go hungry."

That evening they feasted on some roasted chestnuts, only enough for one each, and then got ready for bed, the furlings and Willy sleeping on the ground while Gadget, Dale and Zipper covered the Ranger Wingamathing with leaves and slept in its seats. The morning would bring new adventures, but, could also be fraught with peril. That night, Abigail had nightmares about owls.


	21. Chapter 21

Penny didn't sleep that night. She laid awake in bed, racked with guilt. She had, unintentionally, brought about the destruction of the group that had rescued her when she was a child, she now knew. In doing so she'd prevented the rescue of other children around the world. And she may have even caused the deaths of the ones who had rescued her as a child, Bernard and Bianca. She didn't know for sure; they could have been among the ones captured to be experimented on. Or they could have not been there at all. Sixteen years is a long time. Maybe they were retired. Or already dead. But the mere possibility of them being dead because of her was unbearable.

It was Sunday. Though she'd been looking forward to her weekend break on Friday night, the wait now was agonizing. She'd go straight to the lab Monday morning, and the moment she was alone she'd look through the cages and find the new mice, see if Bernard or Bianca was there. And if not, she would ask the mice there if they knew where Bernard and Bianca were.

For now, Penny laid in bed, clutching her teddy bear, her eyes baggy and bloodshot. She knew the bear was just pretend, but the mice had been real all along. All of that therapy and being teased in school, and she had been right the whole time about talking mice. It made her bitter to look back on it. The world had forced her into becoming something she wasn't. Penny became a torturer of the animals she'd once rescued because she'd been so brainwashed into believing they didn't have real feelings. She looked to her broken mirror in her room. She'd become a complete mess in the past week. The disarray her apartment was in seemed to reflect that.

The phone rang beside her bed. She turned toward it, and reached for the phone, but stopped herself. She froze for a moment, and then brought her arm back, clutching her teddy bear. She didn't feel like speaking to anyone. It was probably just her adoptive mother wondering why she hadn't called all week. They didn't know what she did for a living. They thought she just created new medicines and treatments to help people with psychological problems. That's what she'd told them, because at the time that's what she thought she was doing. But no. She was a murderer. A tormentor.

The answering machine came on.

_Hi, you've reached Penny Stacy. If you'd like to leave a message, leave your name and number after the beep._

_*Beep*_

_Why hello there Penny, I do hope you're enjoying a relaxing weekend in New York!_

Penny sat up. It was Dr. Nimnul speaking.

_Tomorrow we have all sorts of fun planned for you at the lab, hehehe! I want you to tell me everything about these Rescue Rodents, and I mean everything. Got that? So start digging up those suppressed childhood memories. There's no use in lying to protect them, we have six of them here, and the rest are dead! Oh but don't worry, today we're just getting genetic samples from the remaining six to see what kind of mutation is causing them to be so darned bright for their species, they'll still be quite alive by tomorrow. Whether or not they survive to the end of tomorrow might depend on you. Well, ta ta! _

_*Beep*_

Penny shuddered, her head spinning. How did he think he was going to get away with this? How did he think she was going to tell him anything after what they'd done? Could he be spying on her right now? He seemed to think she was still in New York, so maybe not. She closed the blinds, just in case, and then rewound the tape, listening to Nimnul's message again. That bastard. So smug. She took the cassette out of the answering machine and began violently pulling the magnetic tape out from it, before hurling it against the wall.

Work was going to suck tomorrow.

* * *

Abigail awoke with a start, jarred awake by the sensation of being lifted in the air by that one-eyed owl. She gasped and panted, waking up Willy and Michelle, who were both sleeping against her on top of a blanket laid over the ground.

"Mmph…you okay?" Willy murmured.

"Y-yes, I am," said Abigail.

Michelle yawned and stretched, "Is it morning?"

"I'm not so sure," Abigail answered, wiping her brow, just above the bandage.

"You had a nightmare, huh?" Willy asked.

"Yes, but I'm alright," Abigail said.

Michelle rose to her feet, and stepped over Edgar to tip-toe upstairs and see if it was light out. She opened the door to see that it was indeed sunrise.

"The sun's up! Wake up everybody!" she shouted.

Russell and Edgar groaned.

"We've got all day, can't we sleep a little longer?" Russell complained.

"I bet she wishes she had that bell at Cornelius' house," said Edgar.

Gadget, Dale and Zipper awoke to her shout as well, slowly rising up taking the leaves off the plane, and coming inside.

"So Abigail, ready to see that owl today?" Russell asked.

"Nooot particularly," Abigail sighed.

Mrs. Brisby walked out of her bedroom.

"Oh, good morning children," she said with a cheerful smile, "Good to see you're easier to wake up than my children."

Gadget and Dale greeted Mrs. Brisby as well.

"The plane has limited seating, so I was thinking four of us could ride over there while the rest stay around here until we get back. It could hold more, but I don't think it's a good idea to bring too many."

"I suppose I'm going?" Mrs. Brisby asked, "I'm not overly fond of flying, but…"

"You'll be in the front seat Mrs. Brisby, as the navigator. We'll need two others to help with the wings. Volunteers, anyone?"

"I wanna go!" said Michelle.

Everyone looked at Michelle, and it was silent for a few moments.

"Oh alright, I'll stay here, as usual," Michelle sighed, kicking the ground.

"So…I don't have to go if I don't want to?" Abigail asked.

"I guess not," Gadget answered.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Mrs. Brisby asked, "I have a feeling you would be able to state your case much better than anyone else here."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

Mrs. Brisby smiled, "I can just tell something about you. The way you care for your friends, how you've been through so much but haven't given up. Michelle told me a lot yesterday. You may have a deep-seated fear of owls, but I know you can conquer it. You have courage of the heart, Abigail, and I think the Great Owl will see that."

Abigail was flattered, folding her arms around her back and looking down, rocking on her heels, "…okay. I'll go."

"One more seat then," said Gadget.

"I'll go too," Willy volunteered.

Abigail gave him a small smile. He really would follow her just about anywhere, no matter the danger.

"Okay, it's settled then," said Gadget, "Come on up. Dale, you can be the babysitter."

"Suits me," said Dale, not wanting to meet some scary old owl, "So uh, got any board games around here?"

"Board games?" Timmy cocked his head, "I dunno about that, but maybe we can play stickball."

"Hm, kinda like baseball is it? You probably haven't heard of that."

"Behave yourself, kids," said Mrs. Brisby, starting to walk up the stairs, "I won't be long."

"Yes mother," said both Timothy and Cynthia.

"Be careful up there, Abigail," said Edgar.

"I will," said Abigail, hugging Edgar and then Russell, and finally Michelle, "I'll be back, don't worry about me."

Willy took her hand, "Ready?"

Abigail nodded, and the two of them followed after Gadget and Mrs. Brisby, going outside and walking up to the Ranger Wingamathing.

"The important thing is to not let the owl intimidate you," said Mrs. Brisby, as she climbed into the front seat, "It's going to be scary, trust me. But you have to be straightforward with him. If you tell him why your problem is so urgent maybe he'll listen."

Abigail nodded, listening to the advice attentively, but also feeling her fear rise. She and Willy got into the back seat and began cranking the winder-uppers. Mrs. Brisby watched in amazement as the wings began to flap, and the aircraft lifted off the ground. Gadget fastened her seatbelt, and Mrs. Brisby watched her, getting the idea and somewhat clumsily fastening her own seatbelt, fumbling with the buckle for a few moments before fitting it together.

"Neat, huh?" asked Gadget with a smile.

"It's nicer than riding a bird, " Mrs. Brisby remarked, looking upward and then over the edge.

"You should have seen how it originally was built. We added the wings up there after our batteries ran out."

Mrs. Brisby looked to Gadget, "Are you from…well…I suppose you'd have told me by now if you were."

"Am I from what?"

"You just seem so intelligent, I couldn't help but wonder if you were from NIMH too."

Gadget giggled, "Nah, I was just born this way. My dad used to be a pilot too."

"So you're just gifted," Mrs. Brisby said, "It's just that a contraption like this is just the sort of thing one of those rats would come up with. Oh, but I shouldn't say too much about them."

"I can't take all the credit. The kids' teacher from Dapplewood forest invented a plane made of leaves and twigs and things, and that design is what our wings are modeled after. We added it after our little mishap yesterday."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Brisby glanced back at Abigail and Willy, who were hard at work getting the plane airborne, "Michelle's uncle you mean?"

"Yes, Cornelius," Abigail answered, "He's one of the ones that the humans took away."

Mrs. Brisby turned back to the front of the plane, looking down, "You know, I can't quite guarantee anything's going to come of all this."

"What do you mean?" asked Abigail.

"I mean that the rats, well…even if the Great Owl decides it would be worth telling you where they are, I can't say for sure they'll even help you. When you reach them they may not even let you…n-nevermind. I'll tell you more later."

Gadget studied Mrs. Brisby's face. Maybe they were being overly optimistic with this plan. Suppose the rats didn't like outsiders? Gadget did want to know what Mrs. Brisby had to do with them, and what had led to her taking an oath of secrecy. Obviously they were hiding from humans, but what threat did other rodents pose to them? Just how was Mrs. Brisby going to finish that sentence before she stopped?

After flying over the forest for a time, Mrs. Brisby spoke up again, "We're getting close. I think that's the tree down there."

"Okay, unlock the wings and we'll land on a branch."

Willy and Abigail did so. They circled a tree that had a hollow opening in it. Just the sort of place an owl would nest. Abigail's fur stood on end, even seeing it from afar. She was brought back to that night when the one-eyed owl took her into its den.

The plane landed on a branch.

"So…do we all go in?" Abigail asked.

"I guess I'll stay by the plane while you three go in," said Gadget.

"I need to be there so the owl knows not to eat you," said Mrs. Brisby, undoing her seatbelt and climbing out of the plane.

"Okay," Abigail climbed out as well, followed by Willy.

As they walked down the branch Abigail grasped his hand so tightly it hurt, but Willy didn't want to say anything, already self-conscious over the fact that she was physically stronger than he was. He was however, just as frightened as she.

"Hello?" Mrs. Brisby called into the darkness, "Great Owl?"

There was an ominous silence.

"I guess he's not home…" said Abigail, relieved.

"Who goes there?" came a booming, deep voice from inside.

"It's…it's Mrs. Jonathan Brisby…do you remember me?"

Even Mrs. Brisby was nervous, her voice shaky. There was a silence again.

"Who is with you?" came the same loud voice.

"Um…other mice…ones who want your help, i-if that's alright…"

"Send them in, or go away."

"Alright," Mrs. Brisby glanced over at Abigail and nudged her head toward the hole, "Come on."

Abigail swallowed hard, holding Willy's hand, and began walking forward.

"Just you!" he bellowed from within.

"Wh-who…me?" Mrs. Brisby asked.

"No. The one who requests my help."

"But…but all three do…"

"I heard a girl. Send her."

Abigail looked to Mrs. Brisby pleadingly, "I can't go alone…"

"Enter, or leave!"

"Why can't I go with?" Willy asked.

"You dare question me?" the voice growled.

Willy shivered, "N-no, Mr. Owl sir, s-sorry 'bout that…uhh…"

"I will not repeat myself again. Send the girl in, or go away."

"Go on, Abigail," said Mrs. Brisby.

She looked back at Willy, her heart beating out of her chest. She let go of his hand, and he took it back, massaging it and moving his fingers.

"Good luck, Abby," said Willy, trying not to wince due to his hand.

Abigail nodded, and turned toward the opening. She closed her eyes.

"Remember Cornelius…remember daddy…"

Slowly, she walked into the tree. It was dark. There were cobwebs everywhere. Abigail kept her eyes open and alert, not sure what would jump at her from the shadows. She saw some spiders scurry along the walls, and in her distraction she tripped over something, falling forward. When she turned to see what it was, she saw the skeleton of a mouse. She gasped and crawled away quickly, until bumping into something soft and shrouded in spider webs. She stepped away, wiping the webs from her furry muzzle, and looked up. The owl stared down at her with glowing yellow eyes.

"Are you afraid?" the owl asked.

Abigail took a few steps back, and nodded slowly.

"But you've come into my den anyway. Alone. Into the den of something that could eat you in a second if it wanted to."

Abigail stepped back until hitting the wall. She stared up at him, eyes wide.

"Fearful as you may be, it took courage to do that. I wanted you to come alone, to see if you would really do so."

She tried to speak, but at first no words would come. Finally she forced them out.

"I-I just…have had bad experiences, with owls…"

"Hm. Yet you live to tell the tale. You must have much courage. Fear is natural. If a mouse walking into the den of an owl was not afraid, it would have to be brainless. Courage is doing what needs to be done, regardless of your fear."

Abigail wet her lips, panting, but said nothing.

"What is it that you want, friend of Jonathan Brisby's widow?"

Abigail hesitated for a moment, searching for the right words. This was important.

"I…I want to know where the rats from NIMH live. I need their help."

The owl glared at her, "Mrs. Jonathan Brisby brought you here to ask me that?"

Abigail nodded slowly, "Humans from NIMH k-kidnapped…everyone from where I live. From Dapplewood."

"Dapplewood. Yes. I've heard of it. Everyone, you say?"

"Yes. My father, my friends' families, my teacher Cornelius…"

"Cornelius? The badger?"

Abigail gave a look of surprise, "Y-yes, him…h-how do you know who he is?"

"His name is not unknown in these woods," the owl replied cryptically, "Student of Cornelius, if he and your family are at NIMH, there is almost no hope. Creatures taken there never return. The humans will not make the mistake they made with the rats twice."

Abigail looked down, "I can't give up."

"I say, _almost_ no hope. The rats may have the ability to help you. But, they are very secretive, and weary of strangers. If I give you the whereabouts of their settlement and you go there, know that they may not help you. They also may not allow you to leave."

"What?"

"No one ever leaves Thorn Valley. They want its location to be a complete secret."

"Thorn Valley," Abigail repeated in a whisper.

"Are you prepared for the consequences?"

"I…I suppose I have no other choice. They're the only ones who know anything about NIMH."

"Very well. Thorn Valley lies beyond the woods, along the banks of the nearest river. There is a deep ravine, surrounded on both sides by a briar patch. You will find the entrance to their settlement at the trunk of a lone tree beside the river, surrounded by a thicket of thorny plants. Tell this to absolutely no one but those you plan on taking with you."

Abigail followed the words closely, memorizing them.

"Okay…thank you, Great Owl…"

"You are truly a courageous one. May you be successful. Now, leave me. I must slumber."

Abigail nodded, and quickly scurried away, hopping over the mouse skeleton and back into the light.

"Abigail!" Willy exclaimed, running up to her and hugging her tightly.

"Did he tell you?" Mrs. Brisby asked.

"Yes, he did," she answered.

Mrs. Brisby breathed a sigh of relief, and Gadget walked up to them.

"He knew who Cornelius was," Abigail said, resting her chin on Willy's shoulder.

"Golly, he did?" Gadget asked, "I guess we're really not too far away from Dapplewood."

"I still never found out how he knew my husband," Mrs. Brisby remarked, "What else did the owl say?"

"He said that if we go…they might never let us out again."

Mrs. Brisby looked to the side, "Yes…that's true. My other son and daughter, Martin and Teresa…they went to Thorn Valley to live with the rats, once they became adults. When Timmy and Cynthia are old enough I'll let them choose whether or not they want to go too."

"Why didn't you go?" Abigail asked.

"Well I…I wanted to give my children a choice. Timmy and Cynthia still need me. Maybe one day, if both my children decide to go, I'll go with them."

Abigail thought it must be sad having to decide something like that.

"Well, let's go get the others, and we'll go to this Thorn Valley place together," said Gadget, "Maybe we can convince them to help us and let us leave afterwards."

Abigail nodded, and Willy let go of the hug. The four of them got back into the Ranger Wingamathing, and headed back toward the farm. Abigail knew that facing the owl would be only the first fear she'd have to conquer before this was over.


	22. Chapter 22

Wilbur glided over the city of Washington D.C., with Bernard and Bianca on his back, the two of them dirty, exhausted and still in shock over the massacre they'd narrowly survived the day before. Bianca couldn't stop blaming herself for not going back to help the other mice. Bernard insisted going back would have meant death. Once the two had staggered up to the roof and Wilbur dislodged his beak from the door, they explained everything, and resolved to make the trip to the nearest Rescue Aid Society outpost, located in the basement of the United Nations Information Center in Washington D.C. With any luck it hadn't been hit yet.

"So many great members…gone," Bianca lamented, "Vhat do you think became of the ones those…those dastardly humans took avay?"

"Hopefully they're alive," Bernard said, his arm around his wife, trying to comfort her, "We'll get them back. Rescuing is what we do after all."

"Ve've never had to rescue our own kind before."

"I know."

Wilbur sighed, "I think we're about there now. I sure hope they know what to do there."

The building was on K Street, a street lined with offices and embassies, and someplace Bernard and Bianca had been many times before, not too far from the Hungarian embassy. The albatross made a landing on the sidewalk in front of the building, making sure no humans were watching, and quickly Bernard and Bianca slid down his wing.

"I'll be on the roof waiting for you to come back out," Wilbur whispered.

"Okay, thank you," Bianca replied.

The two of them waited patiently by a rotating glass door in the front. When finally a man in a suit pushed his way out from the building, Bernard and Bianca ran in, keeping up with the spinning doors until they were in the main lobby of the building. The two of them scurried toward a little hole where the information desk met the wall, and squeezed through into the darkness. Turning a corner, the crevasse became a hallway lit by lights borrowed from a string of Christmas tree lights. At the end of the hall was a door marked 'Rescue Aid Society Information Center and Outpost'. The two of them walked in. The door rang a little bell as it opened, and heads turned. The staff gasped at the two of them, with their dirt-smudged fur, looking like something the cat dragged in.

"Bernard and Bianca…?" the bespectacled mouse in a suit and tie at the desk breathed, as if he were seeing ghosts.

Another mouse at a telegraph began typing out Morse code, letting it be known to other surviving branches of the Rescue Aid Society that the duo were alive. Around the office mice in security uniforms had been moving boxes on dollies. It looked mostly empty already.

"Mr. Liederkranz, thank goodness you veren't at ze meeting," Bianca said, as they walked up to his desk.

"B-but weren't you?" he asked.

"Oh we were," said Bernard.

"It vas a narrow escape," Bianca added sadly, "Ve only had time to save ourselves."

"What happened in there?" asked Mr. Liederkranz, "What brought the humans down there?"

"It was just a normal meeting at first," Bernard answered, "Suddenly some scientists came in with exterminators, and the next thing we knew we were running for our lives as the gas spread."

"Are you sure no one else survived?" Bianca begged.

Mr. Liederkranz pushed the glasses up his snout, and sighed, shaking his head, "The humans didn't even leave any bodies behind. They cleaned out everything. You'd never know the Rescue Aid Society was there."

"A lot of delegates didn't show up because the meeting was such short notice," said Bernard, "I mean…couldn't we hold another meeting somewhere and get to the bottom of this?"

"As a precaution the council rooms at the other United Nations locations are being quickly dismantled. The ones in Geneva, Nairobi and Vienna are all gone, or should be by the end of today. As you can see we're getting ready to move out of here too. Our information center is the one closest to NIMH. We're not leaving a trace. We're just not sure how we're going to continue as an organization yet."

"Ve could hold a meeting somevere else," Bianca suggested.

"Everyone's just a little on edge right now," said Mr. Liederkranz, shaking his head again, "We suspect NIMH might have been behind it, though the lack of survivors meant there's no solid proof…unless you two saw or heard something?"

The mouse at the telegraph readied himself to tap out whatever they said.

"Well it seems obvious it was NIMH," said Bernard, "At the meeting, we were just talking about how they captured those Rescue Ranger mice in New York when the scientists showed up."

"I…I remember that they said something about collecting some specimens, and exterminating the rest…" Bianca rubbed her forehead, trying to remember everything about that nightmarish moment, "I think…there must have been survivors."

"I think I remember that too," Bernard said, nodding.

"Henry, message that to the others," said Mr. Liederkranz, before turning back to Bernard and Bianca, "Anything else?"

Bianca looked to Bernard, "Do you remember? One of them vas named Penny…"

Bernard sighed, "Look, there's gotta be thousands of women named Penny, I don't see how-"

"But only one who ve told about the Rescue Aid Society, Bernard."

"Penny?" Mr. Liederkranz raised an eyebrow.

"She vas ze very first human Bernard and I rescued," Bianca said, "She'd be all grown up by now…"

"Do you really think she'd join with NIMH? After what they do to animals like us? And not only that but then tell them about the Rescue Aid Society?"

"Maybe she vas tricked…" Bianca said, "I don't vant to believe she could have become that either but…ve don't know vhat became of her after she vas adopted. Ve don't know vhat her life has been like. She may not have expected us to have been real. Children usually forget us, later in life."

"A former rescued child by the Rescue Aid Society…becoming a member of NIMH and remembering us…" Bernard let that idea sink in. It was something none of them had ever fathomed before. In it's over 2,000 years of existence, nothing of this magnitude had ever happened to the Rescue Aid Society.

"If you want we can try a background check, try and find out if this Penny really does work at NIMH," Mr. Liederkranz offered, "I think it's worth finding out."

"Yeah uh…good idea," said Bernard.

"If it does turn out to be a match, why don't you two handle her case while the RAS regroups," Mr. Liederkranz said, "Either way I don't think we'll recover enough to organize some kind of counter-offense for a week at least. Everyone's too afraid to meet again."

"Even if NIMH has some of our delegates?" Bianca asked.

"Miss Bianca, these are tough times, our members are frightened. Besides, that facility is fool-proof. We'd need one hell of a plan to even get in there."

Bianca frowned, "Vell, ve vill just need to come up vith such a plan."

"When are we doing the background check?" Bernard asked.

"We have some files stored away in the back. They're being moved out today of course, but we're not through yet. We don't keep track of the children we rescue for long, but we keep notes of the immediate aftermath of each case. It'll be up to you to find out where she is now based on the information we find. Did this Penny have a last name?"

"Ooh, vhat vas the name of her foster parents…" Bianca rubbed her temples, trying to remember, "It began vith an S…Stace…Stacy. I think it vas Stacy."

"Good, that will help a lot when you try to find her. Unless she's married, that is. What year was her rescue?"

"It was 1977," Bernard answered.

"Okay," said Mr. Liederkranz, "Come with me, I'll take you to the file room."

He led the two of them into the back as Henry the operator tapped out more Morse code to other RAS branches. Behind a door was a room filled with file cabinets, each one labeled with a different year. Security guards were loading them up at one end of the room, but the records went back centuries. Liederkranz found the cabinet marked '1977' and opened it, thumbing through folders until finally finding the one that contained documents relating to Bernard and Bianca's first mission together.

"You know, I remember this one," Liederkranz remarked as he looked through the copied documents, coming upon picture of Penny, clipped from a newspaper, "She was such a cute little girl…"

Bianca looked down with a long, sad sigh. Bernard put a comforting arm around her shoulder as she blinked back a tear.

"Aha, here we go," Liederkranz said, snapping his fingers, "She was adopted a short time later by the Stacy family, and they moved her to Baltimore. That's all it says."

"Baltimore isn't too far away," Bernard remarked, "But that record is from 16 years ago. Suppose she moved since then?"

"The National Institute of Mental Health is in Bethesda. Still in Maryland. I'd say if you heard what you think you did, that one of the scientists was named Penny and she was the one who knew about us, the evidence leans toward it being the same person."

"So vhat do ve do, find the home of her parents first?" Bianca asked.

"We'll go to Baltimore real quick, and look through a phone book," Bernard suggested, "Once we find them, if we find them, maybe we'll find clues about Penny."

"Maybe she vill still be there, and this will all be a mistake…"

"I sure hope so," said Bernard, "But if it isn't, our next stop is Bethesda. Maybe we can reason with her. It may be our best shot."

"Are you going so soon?" asked Mr. Liederkranz.

"Ve couldn't sleep if ve tried," Bianca said, "You know, vith NIMH not so far away from Vashington, you ought to leave quickly before they gas you too."

"That's what we're trying to do," said Mr. Liederkranz, handing them the folder, "Take this. You may find it useful. And good luck out there you two. As sad as yesterday was, at least two of our finest made it out alive."

Bernard gave a nod, taking the folder and leading Bianca to the exit. Once finally outside, Wilbur spied them from the roof and swooped down to the sidewalk.

"Whadja find out?" he asked.

"We're going to Baltimore," said Bernard, as the two of them climbed up Wilbur's wing, "We'll be looking for Penny's parents to pick up clues, so when we get there we'll have to stop at a pay phone and go through the phone book."

"Sounds tough, but uh, shouldn't we head straight over to NIMH ya think?"

"We need to find out about Penny first," said Bernard, "We can't get in there without help."

"And ve just have to know," said Bianca sadly, "Ve have to know if it vas really her…"

"Alright, I get ya," said Wilbur, snapping goggles over his eyes, "Next stop's Baltimore then."

He flapped his wings and took to the air, flying north east as Bianca buried her face into Bernard's shoulder, overcome with grief and fatigue.


	23. Chapter 23

Upon returning to the Brisby home, Abigail explained to her friends what had happened and what the Great Owl had said. It seemed that the next course of action was to leave for Thorn Valley, without haste.

"Thanks for letting us spend the night," said Gadget to Mrs. Brisby, smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder, as everyone gathered outside by the Ranger Wingamathing, "I don't know what we'd do if we hadn't met such a kind family."

"Oh, it was nothing," Mrs. Brisby answered shyly.

"Good luck at Thorn Valley," said Timothy, "When you get there, try and find my brother and sister. Tell them what happened and they'll help you."

"Thanks," said Abigail, "And thank you for all your help yesterday."

"Don't mention it," Timothy said with a smile, "Maybe you guys could come visit us again sometime."

"Sure," Abigail said with a giggle, "Maybe we'll resettle somewhere nearby when this is all over."

"That would be great!" said Cynthia, "There's not that many other mice to talk to around these parts."

"Best of luck to all of you," said Mrs. Brisby, "Remember if all else fails, try and find my children there. Their leader, Justin, will probably be understanding though if you just tell him everything."

Gadget nodded, "We'll keep all that in mind, thanks."

"So do I get to go with this time?" Michelle asked.

"As a matter of fact, you do Michelle," Gadget said, patting Michelle's head.

"Yes yes yes yes YES!" she cheered and jumped.

"Stay with me though," said Abigail, "We don't know what it'll be like there."

"Kay!" Michelle answered, hugging Abigail's arm.

The furlings and the Rescue Rangers finished saying their goodbyes to the kind family that had taken them in and given them a direction in which to continue their long journey, and piled into the Ranger Wingamathing with renewed determination. Once in the air and over the forest canopy, Gadget turned around to Abigail.

"So what exactly did the Great Owl say?"

"He said it was near the river, in a deep ravine and a briar patch," she answered, her chin on Michelle's shoulder, "There's supposed to be a tree marking the spot. If we just follow the river and keep our eyes peeled, we'll find it."

"Gotcha," said Dale, looking over the edge of the plane, "I need something to keep my mind occupied after all, with the radio gone."

Gadget steered the plane over the river, and followed its winding path through the forest. It was perhaps a couple hours before they got their first hints that they may have found Thorn Valley.

"Look at that ravine down there," said Edgar.

"Yeah, lotsa thorny plants," said Dale, "It's got thorns, and it's kinda like a valley."

"Alright, let's go down and investigate," said Gadget, taking the plane down. She circled around for a bit, finding it hard to see a place to land.

"Golly, does anybody have a problem climbing here?" she asked, "I don't see anyplace to land but in the branches of that tree. This ravine is so steep."

"I'm okay with that," said Willy.

"I like climbing trees," Abigail answered.

"I…guess I could climb…" said Edgar, who out of them was probably the worst at it.

Gadget nodded, "Alright, get ready to take us in for a landing on that branch over there."

The furlings cranked the winder-uppers, and Gadget flew the plane along one of the thick tree branches, one with dimensions not unlike where the tree where Rescue Rangers HQ had been. It was camouflaged enough by the tree's leaves not to be seen by any passer-by, both protecting themselves and Thorn Valley from being discovered. Everyone unbuckled their seatbelts, and stepped out. Gadget grabbed some string from the glove compartment, that they could use as rope.

"Okay, pick someone to be tied to while we climb down," said Gadget, "Anyone not good at climbing should be tied to someone who is."

"I'll go with Michelle," said Abigail, "Willy, maybe you can help Edgar."

"Alright," said Willy, as Gadget passed around string.

"Chipmunks are natural born climbers," Dale boasted, "Let's see, who do I go with?"

"Maybe you can go with Russell," said Gadget, "I'll go on my own."

"Just be careful," said Dale, "And don't look down."

"If you tell her that, she's gonna look down," said Russell, tying the string around his waist.

"Oh, uh, well look down all ya want then," said Dale.

"Probably not a good idea to tell her that either," said Edgar.

"I can't win!"

"Golly, I'll just look where I'm putting my hands and feet," Gadget said, hoping to solve the argument, "I'll be fine, I can climb."

Abigail tied the string to her waist and helped Michelle with hers, "Okay, you go down first."

"Me?" Michelle peered over the edge nervously. If they fell they'd land in the thorny bushes.

"That way if you accidentally let go I can hold on," she said, "Otherwise if you were on top your weight might pull me down too."

"Well, okay…"she said, carefully lowering a leg down and finding a place to plant her foot on the bark.

The others followed suit with the worse climbers going first. They slowly and carefully made their way down the tree bark. Luckily the bark was filled with grooves, places for them to grab hold of. Zipper hovered along beside them, ready to intervene something were to go wrong.

As they reached around the halfway mark, Abigail noticed Michelle beginning to pant and gasp down below her.

"Michelle?" Abigail asked, looking down.

The little girl's face was going red. She clutched her throat with one hand, and accidentally let go with the other, falling and dangling by the string that connected her and Abigail. Abigail let out a squeak and clutched the bark, struggling to hold herself and Michelle up.

"She's having another asthma attack!" Willy exclaimed, he and Edgar a ways below them on tree.

"Zipper, help them!" Gadget called out.

Michelle hyperventilated as she dangled from the string. Zipper flew over to her, rubbing her back as she coughed.

"G-get the inhaler from my pocket," said Abigail, holding on with all her strength.

Zipper nodded, and flew up to Abigail, fishing through the side pocket of her overalls and retrieving the inhaler, going down to bring it to Michelle. Michelle had learned to work the device herself, and shook it before putting it in her mouth and pressing down on the canister, holding her breath as long as she could before coughing again, and beginning to breathe normally. Zipper pushed Michelle against the tree gently, and she grabbed onto the bark, just as the bark Abigail was holding onto began to crack and peel away. Abigail quickly climbed downward, once relieved of Michelle's weight.

"Good job you guys," said Gadget, smiling and resuming her climb.

"I-I'm sorry, Abigail…" Michelle said with a sniff, "I guess this is why I don't get to come with you a lot…"

"Don't worry about it Michelle, just keep climbing," Abigail said, looking down at her.

Michelle nodded, and they continued climbing down the tree. Eventually all of them reached the bottom. They untied their strings, choosing to leave it on the ground. Gadget took one of them and wrapped it around her shoulder, just in case they needed it later. Michelle gave her inhaler back to Abigail, who tucked it away into her pocket. The ground here was steep, and consumed by a carpet of twisted, thorny plants.

"The Great Owl said the entrance was around this tree somewhere," said Abigail.

"At least we shouldn't have to go very far, if this is the right place," Gadget said.

They slowly walked around the base of the tree, feeling it's bark for any kind of switch. The tree was wide, and the plants surrounding it thick, so it took them quite a few minutes before Abigail, feeling around the bark, pressed it in just the right place. There was a large button underneath the bark, and when pressed, they heard the rumbling of a door open nearby, between the roots of the tree, followed by a ticking sound.

"In there," said Gadget, pointing, "I'm not sure what that ticking is but my guess is that it's timed to close on it's own. Hurry!"

They hurried toward a circular opening in the wood, Abigail holding Michelle's hand. They just made it in when the door closed, almost closing on Russell's pants.

"Phew, just made it," Russell said, rubbing his back.

There was a dark staircase. Abigail felt around on the walls.

"Edgar, can you see?" she asked.

"Sure. This is too dark for you guys?" Edgar asked.

His eyesight was bad above ground, but being a mole he could see just fine in the dark, even without his glasses.

"Maybe you should lead us down," Gadget suggested.

"Alright, just do down these stairs," said Edgar, taking the lead as the others blindly walked down the steps. The stairs went on for a long time, leading them deep underground. After a few minutes, Edgar spoke up, "Here's where they end. There's another door here. And a sign above it."

"What's it say?" Gadget asked.

"Caution to those who enter. From this point on you take your life into your own hands."

"Umm…maybe we should uh, come back some other time…" said Dale.

"We have to keep going," said Abigail.

"So these rats can read too?" Willy said, feeling more discouraged about being the only illiterate one.

"I guess they must have learned at NIMH," said Gadget, "Anyway, can you open the door Edgar?"

"Alright," Edgar answered, turning the knob and slowly opening it.

A dazzling golden light illuminated the room they were in, its rays shining through the door as it opened. They were awestruck by the chamber behind the door. The walls were lined with bright crystals, shimmering with electric sparks charging through them. The path ahead of them seemed to be made of polished crystal. Shallow pools of water were on either side of the winding path, which zigzagged around tall crystals sticking out of the ground.

"I've never seen anything like this…" said Gadget.

"It's so pretty,' said Michelle.

"Let's go," Abigail said.

Abigail held Michelle's hand tight, and was the first to walk through the door, the smooth crystal ground cold beneath her feet. Willy followed alongside her, and the others trailed behind. They couldn't help but be amazed by this chamber, neglecting to look where they were going as they craned their necks looking at the electrified crystal spires surrounding them. Abigail was the first to see what was at the end of the chamber; a large golden double-door entrance, guarded by a huge, imposing rat.

The rat took a fighting stance immediately after they turned the corner around a crystal and toward the doors, pointing a double-bladed spear at them, it's long blades charged with electricity.

"Who dares intrude?!" the rat shouted, dressed in menacing black armor.

Michelle hid behind Abigail as the rest of them stopped in their tracks.

"Excuse me, but…we wanted to see the rats," said Abigail, "It's important."

"No one must enter," the rat said, "Take one more step, and it will cost you your life. You will get no help here."

"But please-"

"Go, now!"

Abigail frowned, "We've come this far. We can't stop now. We need to help our families and friends."

The rat hissed, and lowered it's spear, "Then you choose death. So be it, impudent child." He began to charge.

"Run!" Gadget shouted.

They scattered, running in all directions, splashing through the shallow water. But the rat seemed to be going for Abigail. She pushed Michelle aside, who fell on her hands and knees into the water, and ran down the path, followed by Willy. The rat charged past Michelle, swinging his bladed spear and managing to rip the back of Willy's shirt.

"We have to do something!" Gadget shouted.

"We don't have any weapons to fight back with," said Dale.

Gadget looked to the string wrapped around her shoulder, "We'll just have to use what we do have."

The rat chased Abigail and Willy among the crystals, swinging his spear and narrowly missing them. They ran as fast as they could. The rat finally began to catch up, shoving Willy aside with his armored elbow and smacking his body hard into the water with a loud splash. Abigail couldn't stop to look back as the rat came after her, chasing her into a dead end between two enormous crystals.

"I gave you a chance, little girl," the rat growled, clutching his electrified spear with both hands and raising it to do a horizontal slice at her.

Thinking quickly, Abigail ducked as the blade swung at her, slicing strands of auburn hair from her head and cutting into a crystal, electrifying the rat. As he tried to pull the blade out, vibrating as electricity coursed through his body, she scurried on all fours between his legs and ran again. It wasn't long before he pulled it out, his fur singed and his eyes narrowing with vicious rage. He charged at her again. Abigail continued to run on all fours, splashing through the shallow water and making her way back to the path. The path went between two white quartz crystals. The rat followed close behind, but, as he passed between the two crystals, Gadget and Dale, hiding behind them, pulled on the string she'd saved. The rat tripped, falling on his face and dropping his spear, which slid across the ground.

"Get his weapon!" Gadget called out.

Abigail, panting frantically, turned around, seeing the rat begin to get up, his spear on the ground in front of him. She ran back, and picked it up just before he could grab for it. It was heavy in her arms, but she pointed it inches from the rat's snout, it's blade sizzling with electric bolts.

"You're a clever one," he said with a scowl, holding himself up with his arms as he lay on the ground, "To think that the great Brutus will be finished off by a little girl. Go on then…stab me."

Abigail trembled, but kept the spear pointed at him, breathing hard.

"Get him, Abigail!" Dale shouted.

"W-won't the rats be mad at us?" Michelle asked.

"You may be right," said Gadget, looking on worriedly.

Abigail hesitated, saying nothing, staring the rat in the eyes.

"You can't do it, can you? If the tables were turned I would do it without question. You're too soft."

He flashed a grin, and continued to get to his feet, Abigail unable to stop him.

"Give me back my spear before I take it from you."

Abigail took a few steps back, "I'll use this if I have to. But I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Cute," Brutus said, cracking his knuckles.

It was then that the sound of the double doors opening echoed loudly throughout the chamber. Brutus looked on in surprise, and Abigail spun around, brandishing the heavy spear. Two rows of rat soldiers marched through the doors, carrying swords. They stopped in front of Abigail.

"Uh oh," said Michelle, watching from behind a crystal.

"Surrender," said the soldier in the lead, who was stout and looked barely older than a teen, "Lay down your weapon, and no one gets hurt."

"_My_ weapon, you mean," Brutus said angrily.

Abigail looked back to the others.

"I think you better do as they say…" said Gadget.

Abigail sighed, and tossed the spear on the ground.

"I am the Captain of the Guard, and you're under arrest," said the soldier.

All but the Captain advanced past Abigail.

"Arrest?" Brutus protested, "That girl almost killed me and you're just going to arrest them?"

"Those are our orders," said the Captain, as he pointed a sword to Abigail's back, "You will be taken to the dungeons, and one of you will plead your case to the council before we decide your fate."

Brutus gave a disappointed grunt, and he turned and walked back.

"Where are you going?" asked another soldier, as he pointed his sword at Dale and Gadget, who put their hands up.

"I knocked one of the little runts into a pool back there, and he's out cold. I'm gonna go get him," Brutus answered, with a disgruntled tone in his voice, "There's more hiding around here, make sure you don't forget any of them."

The rest of the soldiers scoured the chamber, eventually finding Michelle, Russell and Edgar. Brutus picked Willy up out of the water by the collar of his shirt and slung his dripping wet, unconscious body over his armored shoulder, muttering to himself, "Lousy council, bunch of bleeding-heart goody-goodies…"

The rest of them were led through the doors by sword point, Brutus bringing up the rear with Willy, Michelle sobbing as she went. Zipper looked on as the doors closed, having hidden unseen behind a crystal near the ceiling.


	24. Chapter 24

After twenty minutes of cautious waiting, Zipper snuck through the doors to Thorn Valley, unguarded at the moment. Behind the door was a huge underground chamber, with stairs circling either side, filled with more dazzling crystals. Rats wandered around below, going about their daily business, dressed in capes and robes. He couldn't see where the others had been taken, so he decided to fly on and investigate. The walls seemed to have little apartments carved into them, where each rat lived. He watched as a rat drew water from a fountain at the center of the chamber, upon which a statue of an elderly rat with a long flowing mustache and a scepter was situated. A stand with food was situated at the other end of the chamber. The food seemed to be given out free of charge. And the chamber was illuminated by great electric light bulbs near the ceiling.

As Zipper discreetly hovered near the ceiling, he could hear the rats murmur and gossip about an alleged break-in attempt by a group of outside rodents. He heard someone say they were going to be tried before 'the council'.

Remembering that Mrs. Brisby had told them to seek out her two children, he flew on, looking for any mice in the crowd. Finally, he saw what at first looked like a very short female rat emerge from an apartment dressed in a cloak over a purple dress. He flew to her. She gave a startled gasp.

"Who are you? I've never seen a fly here!"

Zipper tried to tell her what was wrong, acting out how Brutus had attacked his friends, and how they'd been marched off to the dungeons.

"Wait a minute…you were with the intruders, weren't you?" she asked with a frown."

Zipper nodded, but then shook his head and squeaked, clutching her dress and begging.

"You weren't here to hurt us, were you?"

Zipper shook his head 'no'. He wished he were able to speak. He stepped back and flapped his wings, doing his best to hoot like an owl.

"Do you mean…the Great Owl told you where to find us?"

Zipper nodded.

"Why didn't he eat you?" she asked, suspicious of the little bug.

Zipper pointed at her, and then cradled his arms as if cradling a baby.

"What?" she blinked.

Zipper repeated the gesture.

"My…mother, sent you?"

Zipper nodded.

"How do you know she was my mother?"

Zipper reached his arm high in the air and pointed down at the rats below, and then put his hand closer to the ground and pointed at her.

"Because I'm the only mouse here…"

Zipper smiled and nodded.

"If you did talk to my mother, Mrs. Brisby, maybe you aren't all bad. You certainly seem harmless…but we'll find that out at the trial," she said, picking Zipper up, "My name's Teresa, and I'm a member of the council. Come with me, I'll take you to Justin and see what he thinks."

Zipper nodded with a smile, and flew up to her shoulder as she walked on.

* * *

Abigail sat on the wooden bench within her dank dungeon, stroking Willy's forehead and hair as he lay in her lap still unconscious. Everyone had been thrown into the dungeons, two to a cell save for Dale and Gadget who also had Michelle in theirs. Things looked about as bleak as they'd ever been. Their one hope now was that this council would listen to one of them, whoever was chosen.

"When are they going to feed us?" Russell asked, "Are we gonna starve in here?"

"Really, Russell? That's your biggest worry now?" Edgar asked irritably.

"What happens if I get an asthma attack in here?" Michelle sighed, clutching the bars and looking into Abigail's cell across from her.

Abigail looked up at her, and then fished through her pocket, finding the inhaler. She reached down and slid it across the floor, between the bars and into Michelle's cell. Michelle knelt down to pick it up. As she did, Willy began to stir in her lap and groan.

"Willy? Are you alright?" Abigail asked, kissing his cheek and massaging his shoulder.

"Where are we?"

"They put us in these cells after we beat that rat guard with his own weapon," she explained, "He knocked you into a pool…I was afraid for you."

"Aw, it's nothing I can't walk off,' he said, before feeling the top of his head and wincing.

"Careful," Abigail said, nuzzling him with her snout.

"How 'bout you, are you okay?"

"I am," she said with a nod, "Thanks to Dale and Gadget's quick thinking."

"What are we gonna say when they take one of us in for questioning?" Dale asked.

"We'll just stick to the truth," said Gadget, "This is our chance to appeal for help. I hope they see that what we did to that guard was in self-defense."

The doors to the dungeon opened. A short, elderly mouse with long grey fur walked in escorted by two guards, one of them the Captain of the Guard from before, the other Brutus.

"Hm, so these are the trespassers who nearly took out Brutus," said the old mouse, adjusting his spectacles and walking past all of the cells, looking in, "Quite a ragtag bunch of misfits, eh? I don't think anyone has ever come that close to killing you before, Brutus."

Brutus sneered, "Don't remind me. I hope the Council will see to it that they're dealt with properly, as trespassers who nearly murdered me."

"I don't think a group like this would just stumble into Thorn Valley by accident," said the old mouse, "I wonder…Justin was going on about some silly prophecy the other day that had to do with outsiders coming here…"

"We'll see what he says about it," said the Captain, "He's normally right though."

"You only say that because you're his apprentice," accused Brutus.

"If you'll excuse me, sir," Gadget began, interrupting them, "We didn't mean to hurt anyone. That big rat was going to kill us straight away. And Abigail gave him mercy when she could've killed him herself."

"Save it for the Council," Brutus snarled, before turning to the old mouse, "Ages, which one of these runts are we bringing to speak?"

"Hm…well which one nearly defeated you?"

Brutus grimaced, and looked down in shame, folding his arms, "The brat in the overalls."

"Take her then," said Mr. Ages, "She better have a good story."

They turned toward Abigail's cell. The Captain took his keys out and searched for the right one.

Willy frowned, "If you lay one paw on her I'll-"

"Shut up, weakling," Brutus shot back, as the Captain got the door open, and came in to gather Abigail up, placing hand cuffs on her.

"We're taking you to the Council room now," said the Captain.

"I understand," said Abigail, feeling the light poke of his sword between her shoulder blades as she was forced out of the cell.

"Good luck Abigail!" Edgar called out.

"You'll know what to say," said Gadget, "Just remember to be truthful, tell them everything."

Willy got up and clutched the bars as the door closed, looking on as they marched Abigail outside and shut the door behind them.

Abigail was walked down a darkly lit hallway, wondering what this 'council' was going to be like. They were silent as they reached the end of the hallway, and a door slid open automatically, startling Abigail. They walked inside. It was a round room of glass and metal, perhaps made from an old oil lamp. Abigail felt the room rise, and could see the dirt shaft around them move through the glass.

Mr. Ages glanced over at Abigail, looking her over.

"Excuse me, young girl," he began, adjusting his glasses, "Just one question. Have you ever heard of a place called Dapplewood?"

Abigail blinked, looking over to him, "Y-yes, that's…that's where I'm from."

Mr. Ages' jaw dropped slightly.

"Why do you ask?" Abigail inquired.

Brutus narrowed his eyes, looking to Mr. Ages, "Good question."

"Oh, no reason really," Mr. Ages said finally, looking away, "I'll let you find out yourself."

Abigail heard him mutter something under his breath about a 'Justin'. Her ears perked up, remembering being told about someone named Justin by the Brisby family. It was the name of their leader.

"Is your leader a rat named Justin?" Abigail asked.

Everyone else in the elevator froze.

"How do you know that?" the Captain of the Guard asked.

"She's a spy!" Brutus growled.

Abigail shrank, shutting her mouth tight.

"Now I don't know where you heard about Justin or this place, but you'd better keep quiet about it until we reach the council," said Mr. Ages, as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open on their own again.

Abigail nodded silently, feeling a poke in her back that told her to start walking. The scenery she emerged into was breathtaking. Before her was a great hall, built like the inside of a cathedral. It's walls were of quartz. The ceiling seemed so high a human could probably stand in the room. Along the walls were statues of rats and mice, former and current heroes of Thorn Valley she presumed. Two such statues stood out the most though, on either side of gold-plated double doors. On one side was the figure of a male mouse she hadn't seen before, but on the other side was a statue that looked like Mrs. Brisby, in her cape.

"Is that Mrs. Brisby?" Abigail asked, quite forgetting to stay quiet.

"You know my mother too?" the Captain asked, flabbergasted, "How?!"

"She's your mother? Oh! You must be…oh what did they say your name was? Martin?"

"Dear me," Mr. Ages muttered.

"She knows far too much," Brutus said.

Martin stopped, and Abigail walked a few steps before realizing the sword wasn't poking her anymore, She turned around.

"Did my mom send you here?" he asked.

Abigail nodded, "Well she didn't tell me where this place was exactly, but I did meet her. The Great Owl told me where Thorn Valley was."

"She must be lying," said Brutus, "They must have tortured the information out of Mrs. Brisby."

Martin frowned at Brutus, "Come on, you're just reaching for reasons to punish her for your bruised ego. Lets get to the council room, like Mr. Ages said we'll get this sorted out there."

"Mind your tongue, boy," Brutus snarled, "Or else I may not care who's son you are…"

"Justin might," Martin shot back.

"Oh let's get this over with," Mr. Ages griped.

The four of them walked toward the door. Brutus opened it, and behind it was a large room lined with rats in seats both high upon balconies and down on the floor, all murmuring to one another or staring at her with weary faces. There were twenty council members. Pillars of crystal held the upper balcony seats up, and the room was lit by the glow of makeshift electrical lights. At the center of the room was a large throne behind a table, on which sat a tall, handsome rat. Abigail took immediate notice of him, and figured he must be Justin. But she was expecting some old, decrepit but wise rat to be their leader, not this dashing young rat who sat on the throne. Brutus, Martin and Mr. Ages left Abigail's side and the doors closed behind her, with two guards crossing long spears in front of them to prevent her escape. It seemed the three of them had seats in the council too, and they sat in vacant seats on the ground level.

"The council is now in session," said Justin, his commanding voice silencing all others in the room almost immediately, "All rise. We have before us one of a group of rodents charged with trespassing on our secret settlement of Thorn Valley. This crime, rare as it may be, is punishable either by death if the intruder is hostile, or life imprisonment, or, in certain circumstances as the intruders are deemed benign, joining our community, never to leave. But, as our leader I say everyone is entitled to a fair trial, must be treated as innocent until proven guilty, and perhaps if we are thoroughly convinced of this young girl's innocence, exceptions can be made."

"To hell with exceptions, she almost killed me!" Brutus barked.

"Now now, Brutus, calm yourself. You'll have your chance to tell us what happened out there first."

Brutus muttered as he got up from his seat and walked to the center of the room, in front of the throne.

"Your honor," Brutus began, "I was at my usual guard post in the first chamber when I heard the door open, and footsteps on the crystal path. Once I saw the group of around seven, I brandished my spear, knowing I was outnumbered. I gave them a chance to retreat but the girl refused. So, I did my job. I set out to kill her because she was refusing to turn back."

The council muttered. Abigail gulped and looked up at them. After a pause, Brutus continued.

"But the little runts were crafty. Two of them tripped me with some string, and the girl took my spear."

Justin rubbed his chin, "So she did. But as we can all see, you're still alive."

"Well, yes. She was too cowardly to finish me. But she might have, had the soldiers not come in at that moment."

"It sounds to me that if these rodents were ill-intentioned they'd have killed you," said Justin, "Your…rather checkered history of attacking before questioning even the most harmless intruders is well documented, if we'll recall what happened when Mrs. Brisby came to us for help. But, it's up to the council to decide their intentions."

There were more murmurs from the crowd as Brutus glared at Justin, who simply remained stoic. Teresa and Martin both frowned at Brutus, having heard about that incident before.

"I'm only doing my job," Brutus retorted angrily, "If it wasn't for me this place would be crawling with spies, if it isn't already!'

"What are you insinuating?" Justin asked.

Brutus pointed an accusing finger at Abigail, "She already knew who you were when we were bringing her here. She knew who Mrs. Brisby was too."

The crowd was shocked. Except for Teresa Brisby, who smiled a bit, confident now that the fly was telling the truth.

"Alright, let's hear from the girl herself," said Justin, looking to her and speaking with a comforting tone that made her heartbeat slow from the panic she'd been feeling during Brutus' testimony, "Please, tell us everything. Don't leave out a single detail."

"Okay…" she said, clearing her throat and walking forward, "My name's Abigail. My friends and I don't mean you any harm at all. We came here for help. Mrs. Brisby helped us when our plane crashed and took us to see the Great Owl, who told us where to find Thorn Valley to come and speak to you."

Surprise swept the council at the mention of the Great Owl.

"She's only the third mouse I've heard of surviving an encounter with him," said Mr. Ages, who sat close to Justin, "Wait until you hear the rest."

Justin nodded to him with a small smile.

"Well, what is it you've come to seek us for? How did you find out about Thorn Valley?" Justin asked.

"W-well, it's a long story. The answer to the second question is my friend Gadget found out about you by going on this human machine called a computer, and going to this website thing about NIMH."

Many of the rats were lost when it came to this explanation, having little idea what a computer or a website was.

"Okay, so the humans had some kind of record of our escape,' said Justin, "But why look for us at all?"

"Because NIMH attacked us too," Abigail said sadly, "Around a week ago, I think. The forest where I lived, Dapplewood, was completely devastated. They took my family and many of my friends away, and destroyed everything we had. Only me and three of my friends survived…unless the rest are still alive at NIMH."

"And what, you want us to rescue them?" Brutus snorted.

Abigail frowned, but then went on, "We escaped in a plane our teacher invented and went to a place called the City, where lots of humans live. There we met the Rescue Rangers, a group of rodents that decided to help us, but then…NIMH found them too. We weren't at their home when it happened, so we were lucky. And two…no, three of them got away with us. That's when Gadget, one of their members, took us to a library and went on the computer. She found out about you and we flew to the Fitzgibbons farm, met Mrs. Brisby and her family, and they told us to see the Great Owl which we did this morning, and then, when I told him what we needed, he gave us directions."

"What an incredible journey," said Justin.

"Please, we know you want to remain hidden, but you have to help us, somehow. We need to free everyone from NIMH. Gadget says the scientists there are finding out how smart rodents are, and soon they're gonna look for more to capture or kill. If we don't stop them, the humans are going to get rid of us all."

"But they'd never find Thorn valley," a rat said.

"Why endanger ourselves? It's not our problem," said another.

The room came alive with disputes, most of them arguing against sending rats to NIMH.

"We should never let them out of Thorn Valley in the first place!" said Brutus, "They'll tell everyone about us! And if any of us go to NIMH they'll find out about Thorn Valley!"

"What if she's lying?" asked another rat.

"Yes, how do we know she isn't making this up?" "I believe her," said Martin Brisby.

"So do I," said Teresa, up above.

"Order!" Justin yelled, standing up, and slowly the discussions ceased. Justin continued in a lower voice, "I have a confession to make myself. I know she's telling the truth. I prophesized that she and her friends would be coming, and I've been having visions of their journey."

Abigail blinked in surprise, "You've been watching us? How?"

"That I'll show you later," he said with a smile, "Anyone else in this room but her will know what I'm talking about."

"If you knew this would happen, why didn't you warn us?" Brutus asked.

"If I thought they meant any harm at all I would have," said Justin, "I did tell one mouse though. Mr. Ages."

Rats looked at Mr. Ages, who shrugged, "I had no idea these kids he spoke of would ever make it this far…"

"That's how he knew I was from Dapplewood," Abigail said.

"I don't fully expect you all to change your minds just because of this,' said Justin, "But be aware; NIMH is getting worse. They're becoming aware of things no human has ever noticed before. A lot of innocent mice like the girl you see before you are going to suffer in the process. A lot already have. We know what it's like being in NIMH, most of us. They still may never find Thorn Valley, but it is what they're searching for. Are we going to sit back, bury our heads in the sand and let thousands of other rats and mice like ourselves go through that same pain? Or do we have a moral obligation to stand up for others who have suffered just as we have? The Great Owl seems to think we do, if he sent this girl to us."

"I still think going to NIMH to save outsiders is a bunch of poppycock," said Mr. Ages, "NIMH lost our trail years ago. We're perfectly fine here, no human has come near our Thorn Valley since its inception. Why put that in jeopardy when the rats and mice outside could build underground communities of their own, if they only applied themselves?"

"Is that what we should have done?" Abigail asked angrily, with her hands on her hips, "We had no idea the humans were coming. We even thought humans were nice after they cleaned up a gas leak in the forest. How could we have known? It's gonna be the same for others too. It's gonna happen again and again. How will it end? Shouldn't we try to stop it?"

"It'd be less dangerous to warn the communities that we do know of to take caution than to go marching into NIMH to probably get ourselves captured,' Mr. Ages argued, "You and your friends can stay here, where it's safe."

"But what about our families? Our friends?" Abigail said, her ears going down.

"Count your blessings, little girl," said Mr. Ages, "Most of us haven't seen our families in a very, very long time."

"I think it's about time to put it to a vote," Justin said, turning to the council, "Firstly, what do we choose to do with the prisoners? Shall we let them out of prison to live among us? A show of hands."

The show of hands for letting them out of prison, was nearly unanimous. Notably, Brutus kept his arms folded and glared at Abigail.

"Alright, so they stay," Justin declared, "Now, for her request. There are multiple questions here. Firstly I'll ask this one. NIMH is terrorizing the outside world. Do we send help, and try to help its prisoners escape a life of torture? Or do we concern ourselves solely with our own safety? Those in favor of the first choice, raise your hands now."

There was a lot of hesitation. One by one, a few rats slowly raised their hands. Martin and Teresa both eagerly supported the idea. But in the end, only eight council members raised their hands. And although Justin was in favor, his vote wasn't enough to tip the scales. Justin couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Are you all certain?" he asked.

"Just say yes!" urged Martin.

No one changed their minds. Abigail's face fell, and she looked down sadly.

"Like I said before, I wouldn't oppose some measure to send representatives out to warn other forest communities," said Mr. Ages, "But going to NIMH is just too reckless."

"We'll have to discuss such things in depth later,' said Justin, "I know that you all know my opinion on this matter, but I can't go against the council. There is one final question, however, regarding the fate of our prisoners. Should we allow them to leave Thorn Valley? Those in favor, raise your hands."

But those who were against intervention at NIMH were also against letting the prisoners leave, and potentially give away their location. Once again the vote came 11-9 in favor of keeping them at Thorn Valley. Abigail sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Understood," said Justin, "We'll reconvene tomorrow to discuss aiding those on the outside. This meeting is adjourned."

Abigail fell to her knees, defeated. The rats got out of their chairs and exited in lines around her. But Justin, Teresa and Martin stopped, standing over her after everyone had exited.

"I'm sorry, Abigail," said Justin, "I had a feeling the council wasn't going to listen to us."

She looked up at him with teary eyes, "W-we're…we're never gonna leave…?"

"Not all is lost," Justin said, offering Abigail his hand, "I have a backup plan. Come with me."

Abigail shakily raised her arm and Justin took her hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"Martin, Teresa, you two can free the others. I'm going to take Abigail to my chambers. There's a lot I need to explain to her."

"Yes sir," said Martin, saluting.

"We'll see you later, Abigail," said Teresa, "You'll find one of your friends at Justin's chambers too."

She smiled, and Abigail blinked curiously. The two of them exited the room, and Justin led Abigail out of the room as well, leading her in a different direction. She wondered what this strange but handsome rat had planned, while all else seemed hopeless.


	25. Chapter 25

"You'll have to excuse the council," said Justin as he led Abigail by the hand down a winding, crystal-encrusted tunnel lit with a string of small, colored electric lights along the walls the size of Christmas lights, "We tend to take ourselves a little too seriously around here."

Abigail still felt heartbroken by the harsh decision of the council. She and her friends were going to be stuck in Thorn Valley for the rest of their lives, while her daddy, Cornelius, and the others would suffer and die at NIMH.

"I may be the leader here but we're still a democracy, my opinion only holds so much weight," Justin said with regret, "If it were up to me we would send soldiers to try and rescue your family and friends. But you can't blame them for being afraid to do that. After all, we've been there before. It's not a place any of us want to return to."

Abigail stayed silent. She did understand why they voted not to help her, but it didn't make her feel any happier about it.

They reached a round stone door. Justin closed his eyes and held his hand out. Abigail looked at him with curiosity, her eyes widening when the door opened on its own.

"This way," Justin said.

He let go of her hand and walked in, but Abigail stayed put. He turned around.

"Well?"

Abigail frowned, "What about my friends? Why did you take me here alone?"

Justin got down on one knee, to bring himself to her level.

"There's something special about you, Abigail," he said, "You'll know why by the time this little meeting is over. And your friends are going to be well taken care of while they're here in Thorn Valley. Which, I promise, _won't_ be forever. Not if I can help it."

He lightly stroked her cheek and lifted her chin up.

"Now come on in," he said with a comforting smile.

Abigail couldn't help but feel a bit flustered at this. She blushed lightly, and nodded. Now she knew how Willy felt around Gadget, she thought. Justin got to his feet and walked through the door, and Abigail followed, the door shutting behind them. His chamber was relatively humble. With its shelves of books, a wooden table, charts on the walls, a modest bed and a desk with papers scattered about it reminded her a lot of Cornelius' home. Of note however was a strange contraption at one end of the room made up of a series of brass or gold rings held together by a big ridged hoop. Abigail couldn't explain it, as she'd never seen such a thing before. But as she beheld it Abigail was taken by surprise, as a fly zipped across the room and hugged her chest.

"Zipper!" she exclaimed, patting his head.

"Teresa found him flying about the town square," Justin explained, "When she brought him here, I knew you'd arrived. He's been in my visions too, and from what I've seen he's quite the little hero. Anyway, sorry for the mess in here. Have a seat."

Abigail nodded, and pulled up a chair at the table as Zipper sat in front of her, folding her hands in her lap. The chair was a little too big for her, made for an adult rat of course, and her feet dangled above the floor. Justin strolled around the room, walking up to the ringed device.

"I suppose you're wondering how I knew you and your friends were coming," he began, spinning one of the rings casually, "You're probably wondering about a lot of the stuff around here."

"I was wondering that, actually" she said, glad to finally receive some explanation.

"Well you see, it all started with the serum that each of us were injected with at NIMH. Every rat you see here has it in them. The Brisby kids, who you met, retained some of its effects because their father was injected with it. But it did different things to different rats. Some of the effects were universal; for instance, none of us seem to have gotten any older since leaving NIMH. But for some of us, our mental abilities increased ten-fold. We use more of our brains even than humans do. For others though, it was strength and aggression that increased. Brutus is the worst case of that."

Abigail shuttered, "Why does he hate me so much? I didn't hurt him when I could have."

"You'll have to forgive him," Justin answered, "Being bested by you must have been pretty hard for him to swallow. And the things that he went through at NIMH were unspeakable. The serum turned him into what he is today. But despite that, he is loyal. Maybe too loyal, considering his misguided attempt to kill a harmless little girl while in his mind protecting Thorn Valley."

Abigail nodded, starting to understand things from Brutus' perspective, "So, it's all because of that stuff the humans put in your bodies. And that's how you can tell the future?"

Justin nodded, "Exactly. And that's not all. You saw how I opened the door earlier, right? Some of us can move things just by thinking really hard about it. It all comes from tapping into previously inactive parts of the brain. It helps that the serum enlarged our brains too and added parts that weren't there before. I'm not exactly sure how much anatomy your teacher taught you, but are you following me so far?"

"I think so…" Abigail tilted her head.

"Good, now then," Justin continued, "What to explain to you first? I'm sure you're curious about how Thorn Valley came to be. Perhaps I'll start with what happened to us, because what happened to us directly caused what came to happen to you. Pray, stare into the rings. You should have a vision."

Justin spun one of the rings again, and a bright orb flickered into existence. There were colored lights along the ridged hoop on the outside, and sparks of energy shot off its sides. Abigail shielded her eyes from it's brilliance, but then stared at it as a picture came into focus. She saw rats and mice being gathered up by scientists, taken to a dim, terrifying place she knew could only be NIMH, a place where animals suffered. Seeing this place filled her with horror. Was this where her loved ones were now? She then bore witness to the injections of the rats and the mice.

"It was originally some kind of drug used to re-grow brain matter in patients with brain damage," Justin explained, "But when they tested it on us, they had no idea what it would do. None of us could read before, but we picked it up quick just from watching the scientists, and figured out how to open our cages. And we were home free."

Abigail watched in awe. She briefly glanced back to see if there was a projector like at the movie theater, but there was none. Justin continued, telling how Jonathan Brisby aided their escape through the air vents, and how after escaping by hitching rides on cars and trucks the rats eventually came to the Fitzgibbon's farm, to make a settlement. But one so close to humans could never be permanent. A few years later, during what Justin called the "Brisby Affair", it was found that NIMH was coming to exterminate them, and they moved instead to Thorn Valley.

"We had been debating moving a lot at that point anyway," said Justin, explaining the images Abigail was seeing, "We couldn't live with stealing electricity from the humans anymore. Everything you see here is powered by electricity we make ourselves using hydro power with the river, enhanced by crystals."

"Oh, Gadget has talked about electricity before. We didn't have it in Dapplewood."

"Mice living among humans often have access to that kind of technology," Justin said, "Well anyway, I think you know enough, though that's certainly not the whole story. You can see why the council is hesitant to do anything that has the remote chance of ruining what we have here, right?"

Abigail nodded unhappily.

"But I'm still going to help you. And I know just how I'm going to do it."

Justin walked toward his desk, opening a book, glancing through its pages. Abigail got up, looking over his shoulder, and Zipper hovered over them both.

"You see Abigail, you and your friends aren't the only group of mice out there bound for NIMH."

"We aren't?" she asked.

Justin got up, walking toward the glowing orb once again. Abigail followed him. "No, you aren't. In my visions I've been monitoring two others. The day after you left New York another catastrophe befell the mice of the Rescue Aid Society."

Abigail blinked as the image of mice choking to death in a cloud of deadly gas flickered onto the orb. She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"The Rescue Aid Society…" she breathed, "I think I heard my friends from the city mention them! Oh no…"

"Six were captured by NIMH, but two escaped. The fate of these two are tied with someone else," Justin said, reading through the notes he'd taken during his visions.

The images changed, showing a human woman curled up in bed, crying into her pillow. Abigail's eyes widened with surprise.

"A human?"

"Yes, her name is Penny Stacy. She was saved by the Rescue Aid Society once, but after a hard life of ridicule and brainwashing she came to work for NIMH. I believe you even saw her the day NIMH came to Dapplewood."

"The blonde lady," Abigail said, remembering her, the first human she'd seen without a mask on, "Her name sounds kinda familiar too…"

"She isn't a bad person. She was only misguided. And with a little convincing she could take your side, and be your way into NIMH. Those two members of the Rescue Aid Society who escaped are the key to getting her on our side. They rescued her as a child."

"How do we meet her?" Abigail asked.

"Fate is conspiring to converge all of your paths, eventually. But without the help of the rats of Thorn Valley, even with a human on your side your chances are slim, for she has her own hurdles to overcome. For instance, the evil Dr. Nimnul."

Dr. Nimnul appeared in the orb, giving a mad cackle.

"His influence over NIMH is already having dire consequences, and he sees Penny as a threat, so he is now conspiring against her. She may need your help first before she can help you. So you see, you all have enormous challenges to overcome. But, I'm willing to loan you something that might just tip the scales in your favor."

"Hm? What could you possibly loan me that would help against someone like that?"

"Come here," Justin said as he walked toward his desk.

Abigail followed, watching as he sat down, and picked up a little box sitting on the edge of the desk, placing it on the desk in front of her.

"Go ahead, open it." he said.

Cautiously, Abigail lifted the lid. A golden light escaped the box, fading after a few seconds of brilliance. Abigail reached in, and picked up a magnificent ruby-like amulet on a golden necklace. She was breathtaken by its beauty.

"What is this for?" Abigail asked.

"Read the back," Justin said, smiling as she beheld it.

Abigail turned it over, and began to read, " 'You can open any door, if you only have the key.' Um, what's that mean?"

"You'll know, Abigail," Justin said, getting up from his chair and folding his arms behind his back as he stared at his book shelf, "Courage of the heart is very rare. The stone has a power when it's there."

Abigail held the amulet in her hands and looked at Justin, gazing down at it again.

"The Great Owl said I had courage of the heart. And this is supposed to help me against NIMH?"

"Don't underestimate its power," said Justin, "It sleeps now, but when the time comes, it will awaken. I've seen it myself. Wear it with pride and bravery, and its energy will protect you and those you love. And when your journey is through, you can return it to me here."

Abigail stared at it, looking like she was having second thoughts for a moment, "Well, it's a little girly but…I guess I could wear it…"

Justin chuckled, looking back at her "Girly?"

"I don't like dresses and jewelry and all that sissy princessy stuff," Abigail said firmly.

"Don't worry about it. That amulet can be worn by anyone with courage of the heart. Even tomboys."

"You mean it?"

"I wouldn't lie about such a serious matter."

Abigail held the amulet up for a few moments and looked at it, before carefully sliding the necklace over her head and letting the amulet hang against her chest. She had to admit, she did like wearing it, even if it wasn't her style. Somehow she did feel safer.

"So…is that it then? Your backup plan?"

"I'll try to arrange something else to help you all out," said Justin, "I also need to get you out of Thorn Valley, even if it means sneaking you out. It could get me into a lot of trouble though, going behind the council's back. Give me some time to think it through. Maybe you ought to go find your friends. They should be out of prison now. I'll summon you again mater."

"Okay, thanks Justin," she said, clasping the amulet in her hands.

Justin nodded, "Take care Abigail. And you too Zipper."

Zipper smiled and saluted, as the two of them exited Justin's chambers and made their way back down the long tunnel.

* * *

Willy awoke with the sound of a keychain jiggling and unlocking his cell. He sat up with a groan, having a splitting headache.

"What's going on?" Gadget asked.

Martin turned around with a smile, opening Willy's cell, "You guys are free to go. But, you're still not allowed to leave Thorn Valley. At least, not yet."

Willy staggered out of the cell as Martin freed Edgar and Russell.

"What happened to Abigail?" Edgar demanded.

"She's talking to Justin," Martin answered, "She talked to the council already."

"But they decided not to help us?" Gadget deduced.

"I voted for helping you guys, after I found out you guys know my mom. But…the motion was still defeated by one vote."

Edgar and Russell took each of Willy's arms to hold him steady.

"Darn it," said Dale, "So we're stuck here forever?"

"Unless their minds are changed somehow," Martin answered, unlocking their cell finally.

"Do you at least have TV?" Dale asked.

"What's TV?" asked Martin, blinking.

Dale dropped to his knees, "NOOOO!"

Gadget pulled the chipmunk to his feet, "Oh control yourself, Dale." She turned to Martin, "So do you mean Mrs. Brisby is your mother?"

"Yes, she is. My name's Martin Brisby."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Edgar asked.

"I'm gonna show you to a room, we've had extras made just in case of something like this. You can go anywhere except out."

"Do any of you ever leave?" Gadget asked as Martin walked toward the exit.

"You need special permission from the council to go outside," said Martin, "Mostly the only ones who leave are collecting supplies. You should just sit tight, I don't think Justin's gonna take their decision lying down."

"Sit tight and do what?" Dale asked, distraught.

"Why not look around?" Martin opened the door. Teresa was waiting outside for them.

"Hi! So how's mom doing?" she asked immediately.

"Oh! Um, she's doing fine." Gadget answered, "So are Timothy and Cynthia. They're all alive and well. They told us about you two."

Teresa breathed a sigh of relief.

"You must miss them," said Gadget with sympathy.

"I do," Teresa sighed, "We can't even leave and go visit them."

Gadget realized at that point just how strict the rules were here. But she wasn't going to sit around here too long, one way or another, with Chip and Monty at NIMH. There had to be some way out of this.


	26. Chapter 26

Penny breathed a heavy sigh as she parked her car at the staff parking spot at NIMH, taking the key out of the transmission and gripping the steering wheel. She wore her lab coat and her usual uniform but her hair was unkempt, and she'd neglected to wear her makeup. She felt as if those things didn't matter much anymore.

Somehow, she worked up the willpower to open the door and step out of the vehicle, closing the door behind her. She couldn't name a time in her life where she'd been filled with more dread. But she knew just what she was going to do when she got in. Penny walked up to the entrance of the building, and swiped a key card through a slot at the door to enter. Once inside she headed straight for the lab with the test subjects.

She passed by Dr. Clark, who began to greet her, "Oh, Dr. Stacy, how are you-"

"Sorry, I have business in the lab," she replied hastily, walking past the scientist.

She slipped her keycard into another slot beside the laboratory door and walked in. She looked around, the room was empty of any other human being. Good. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Scanning the wall of cages, she decided to walk up to the old badger, the one who she'd spoken to before. Eyes scanned her from inside the other cages, but the prisoners said nothing but a few whispers. Perhaps they didn't want to scare her off again like last time. But Penny wouldn't be scared off again. She knew she wasn't going crazy now. As horrible as the events of the past Saturday were, at least she came away knowing that.

"Hello, Cornelius is it?" she began timidly.

There was a short silence before she heard groans, and slow footsteps inside the cage, and his face peering through a slit in the door.

"Yes. Is that you, Penny?" he asked sleepily.

Penny nodded, "Yes, it is. I've thought a lot about what you said the other day. And…what he said."

She looked to the cage above his, where Chip was watching silently.

"About letting us go?" Chip asked.

Penny nodded silently, and whispered, "I could get into a lot of trouble if I'm caught. I'm afraid it's not as easy as just opening the cage doors and sneaking you outside, but I'll think of some way."

"Such a curious species," said Cornelius, "Just when I start to think you're purely irredeemable, an act of kindness changes my perception."

He coughed again, and rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

"What's the matter with you? What have they been doing to you?" Penny asked with concern.

"Those pills for my rheumatism are making me fatigued, but my symptoms are worsening instead of improving. All of my joints ache, and I'm becoming feverish."

Penny put her hand over her mouth, "That's awful…you said willow bark works best right? I need to try and bring some in."

"It would be appreciated, but I'm far from the most needy around here."

Penny nodded, and replied in a whisper, "I had another question. Did you see six new test subjects added this weekend?"

"We've heard the scientists talk about them, but we haven't seen them,' said Cornelius.

Penny didn't see that as a good sign. Where were they being kept?

"What do you know about them?" Chip inquired.

Penny hesitated, rubbing her temples, "Something horrible happened Saturday. And I…I feel like it's all my fault."

"I'm sure you didn't mean it," said Cornelius, "Just tell us."

"Okay. First I've got to explain something. I never got the chance to tell any of you this, but I was kidnapped when I was a little girl. I was rescued by two mice who were members of the Rescue Aid Society, Bernard and Bianca."

"The Rescue Aid Society?" Chip asked in surprise, "I know about them."

"Do you?"

"Yes, well…they're sort of our competition, the Rescue Rangers I mean," Chip replied with a nervous chuckle, "But Bernard and Bianca are famous for their work. They're the kinds of rescuers we all aspire to be like."

Penny smiled, having finally had their existence fully confirmed for her.

"I knew they were real," she said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Come again?" Chip asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that…for the rest of my childhood I was told by adults that they were only imaginary. And after a while, I started to believe that. I started to believe that mice and other animals were just unfeeling, simple creatures. That's why I ended up working here. But I was wrong…"

Chip and Cornelius both felt for her at realizing this revelation. They could understand how she became what she was today.

"As long as you realize that, it's never too late for redemption," said Cornelius.

"Not every human can talk to us," said Chip, "You have a gift. Anyway, so what happened Saturday?"

"Well, I decided to go to the UN building in New York, to see if the Rescue Aid Society, and Bernard and Bianca, really existed or not. That was going to help me prove to myself that I wasn't going crazy. And…and they were real. But I was followed…Nimnul and Strauss were there too, and they had exterminators with them. They gassed them all…and took six as prisoners…"

Chip gasped, as did many other rodents in the cages. None of the ones from Dapplewood knew anything about the Rescue Aid Society, but they knew enough about the dangers of poison gas.

"You don't suppose two of the prisoners could have been Bernard and Bianca?" Penny asked, almost pleading.

"We don't know,' said Chip.

She looked down sadly, "I'll find out sooner or later…"

"Forgive yourself, dear girl," said Cornelius, "You had no way of knowing that would happen."

"They must have been spying on you,' said Chip, "They could be spying on you right-"

Chip was interrupted by banging on the lab door.

"Dr. Stacy? Strauss wants to see you ," came the voice of a scientist.

Penny cast a glance at the two rodents she'd been talking to.

"I promise to do anything in my power to save you. All of you." she said.

This was met with cheers of gratitude from the cages. Penny gave a bashful smile, before turning around and exiting the lab.

Nimnul was waiting once again at Strauss' office, alone this time. Penny was puzzled not to see Strauss at his desk as usual. He was nowhere to be seen. Along the desks were six cages, each with a rodent inside.

"So nice to see you again," he said with a smug grin, "I do hope you checked your phone messages."

"Yes I did," Penny replied angrily.

"Well then you know exactly what I want," he said, reclining in the cushy chair with his arms folded behind his back, "Here are the only survivors of the raid. See any old friends of yours?"

Penny walked up, desperate to see Bernard and Bianca in two of the cages. But, alas, as she looked closely at each frightened, naked mouse, she didn't see a single one she recognized. The final cage housed an orange-haired squirrel, huddled in the corner and covering her body. She didn't feel like shedding tears in front of that monster Nimnul, but inside her heart had shattered. She'd gotten Bernard and Bianca killed.

"Aww, they aren't there, are they?" Nimnul gave a chuckle, "Oh well. At least being gassed is a quick death, hm?"

Penny clenched her fists and stared at Nimnul with bitter contempt.

"Don't look at me, I hoped they'd be there too," Nimnul said, "If only to help jog your memory that is. But, back to the old drawing board I guess. Now then are you going to be cooperative and tell me everything else you know? Because I know you're keeping more from me."

"Where is Dr. Strauss?" she demanded.

"Oh, him. I suppose he's thinking of retiring, really. It's not important. What is important is that you tell me more about those rodents. Now then, about this Rescue Aid Society…"

"I don't know anything else about it," Penny snapped, "And if I did, why would I tell you?"

"These may not be your friends here on the desk, but surely you wouldn't want me to dissect them alive, would you? I know how soft you are. Still letting childish empathy get in the way of scientific research. You'd be better off at PETA than at NIMH."

Penny was close to leaping over the desk and pounding his face in. But it was true. She had too much compassion to simply let the creatures on his desk die. But what could she do?

"Look, I've already told you everything. The Rescue Aid Society was the only group of intelligent rodents I knew of. I never saw another one…or if I did, I'd blinded myself to it."

"Hmm…" Nimnul studied her face, "Alright, I'll believe that. But, I know something else you're not telling me about."

Penny frowned, "Yeah, what?"

"I know that you've been talking to them."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"I've been reviewing the security tapes from the lab for the past couple days," Nimnul said, leaning back in his chair again, "I've heard your little one-sided conversations on Friday and today."

Penny stayed silent.

"Now, either you have some fantastic gift to talk to animals like some real life Dr. Doolittle, or, you're completely mad. Which is it?"

"I'm not mad," she snapped.

"What do those rodents tell you?" Nimnul persisted, "When I had my body switched with a fly I could understand what they were saying. I know you must be able to hear them too. Tell me what they're telling you, and we'll do business. We can rid the world of these pests."

"Never!" Penny yelled

"Talking to rodents shows all the signs of a nervous breakdown you know, do you really want to test me on this? I could have you in a padded room within the hour."

"I'm not going to let you hurt any more rodents, it ends now!" Penny said, getting ready to attack him.

"Tell me everything you know, or I'll tell a mental asylum about your recent sanity slippage. Deal?"

"No…" Penny stepped back from the desk, clenching her fists. Could he really do that?

"Then you've left me no choice," Nimnul said with mock-disappointment, as pressed a button under his desk, "In fact, I already have some medical personnel from Glenbrook Mental Asylum waiting right outside, just in case my little 'mental evaluation' we just had proved you to be insane. You're a very sick woman, Dr. Penny Stacy. I'll see to it that you're well taken care of."

"I'll kill you!" she screamed, but just then the doors opened, and medical personnel in white coats tackled Penny to the ground. She struggled, but the muscular orderlies subdued her and fitted her into a straightjacket, "I'm not crazy! Nimnul, you're dead!"

"She's a violent one, boys. It'll take a lot to cure her," Nimnul called out, as the men dragged Penny away and closed the door. Nimnul rubbed his hands together and laughed, getting up from his desk, "Now with her out of the way, nothing's stopping me."

He walked to the office's supply closet and opened it, where Dr. Strauss sat, in a total daze.

"And with you under my total control…we'll get rid of all of those pests, won't we?"

"We'll get rid of all those pests won't we," he repeated, his pupils completely dilated.

"Hehe! Slip a couple of those experimental mind control pills into his drink, and NIMH is mine. I love it when a good plan comes together." Nimnul slammed the door, walking back to his desk and looking at the rodents, "I suppose I'll put you with the others, but don't get too comfy. We'll find out just what makes all of you tick, and we'll put it all to good use. For me, that is…"


	27. Chapter 27

Abigail sat staring at the gem Justin had given her, on a makeshift little sofa the rats had furnished their new living space with. Willy and Michelle sat beside her. They were alone for the moment; Russell had gotten something to eat, while Gadget, Dale and Edgar had gone on a little tour of Thorn Valley. Willy had stayed behind to nurse his injuries. Naturally Abigail stayed with him. And also naturally, Michelle wanted to stay with Abigail. So, they were having a nice day in. Though their room amounted to essentially a more comfortable prison cell.

"That sure is a pretty necklace," said Michelle as she looked at the gemstone too, leaning against Abigail, "Why'd Justin give that to you?"

"I wouldn't mind knowing that either," Willy said, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess he thought I was special somehow," Abigail said, staring at her reflection in the jewel, "It's supposed to help us when we really need it."

"Like magic or something?" Michelle asked.

"I guess so…"

"Uncle Cornelius said there is no magic," Michelle said, "There's only science that hasn't been explained yet."

"He did say that," Abigail replied, "Maybe there's some kind of science to this thing. I don't know. I mean, Justin and the other rats are supposed to be a lot smarter than we are, maybe we should just take their word for it."

"I think he just likes you," Justin said, folding his arms.

"Ha! Come on, he's gotta be like twenty years older than me," Abigail said, elbowing him in the side with a giggle.

"I've gotta look for an even prettier gem to give you now," Willy said, rubbing his side where he'd been elbowed, "Can't have some charmer come out of nowhere wooing you with gifts."

"I'm not into gems anyway, Willy, and he said I had to give it back later so it isn't a gift. It's funny seeing you all jealous. I suppose it's fine for you to have your little crush on Gadget huh?" Abigail stuck her tongue out at him.

"You've got a crush on Justin so that makes us even," Willy said, sticking his tongue out back and pulling an eyelid down.

"Stop fighting you guys," Michelle said, shaking her finger.

"Ohhh alright," said Abigail, "I'll agree that Gadget must be pretty attractive when you're a boy. As long as you think I look good too."

"I do, trust me," Willy said, holding her hand.

"And even though Justin is charming and handsome, you're handsome too, not to mention more my age, and you've done more for me than I think anybody else ever has," Abigail said, smiling and giving him a peck on the lips. Willy returned the smile and hugged her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Abigail, turning.

It was then that Teresa Brisby entered, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I just didn't get to talk much with you guys last night so I thought maybe I'd get to know you better…and maybe hear what happened with you guys and my mom."

"Oh! Well sit down and we'll tell you," said Abigail, "It's no trouble. I'm Abigail, and this is Willy and Michelle."

"Hi," said Willy.

"Hello," Michelle said shyly, hugging onto Abigail.

"Nice to meet you all," she said, "Weren't there more of you?"

"They're out at the moment," Abigail explained, "Getting a tour I guess. Willy got hurt yesterday by that Brutus character so I stayed behind with him, and Michelle didn't want to leave me."

"That's understandable. I'm sorry how you were all treated yesterday. I guess Thorn Valley isn't the most welcoming place."

"Got that right," Willy muttered.

"You'll get used to it," Teresa said, "I never felt like I fit in anywhere else, due to, well…I'm sure Justin told you about it Abigail."

Abigail nodded, "Your father had tht injection at NIMH."

Teresa nodded, "Well, I ought to get to know you guys better. So…you said this boy's name was Willy? Is he your boyfriend?"

The two of them exchanged glances and blushed lightly, nodding.

"Aww how adorable," she smiled, "And who's this little cutie? Michelle?"

"She's our friend," said Abigail, "She's been through an awful lot. She's like a little sister to me."

Teresa tilted her head, "What's wrong with her eyes? Why does she have glasses?"

"The poison gas made me have bad eyesight and asthma," said Michelle.

"Oh no, poison gas?"

"It's a long story," said Abigail.

"You know, we might be able to help her with that," said Teresa.

"Really?" Michelle asked.

"Dr. Brannigan is the doctor for Thorn Valley, he knows how to fix a lot of things," she said, "At least the eyesight. He's done it before. Since his eyes got experimented on at NIMH too."

"Truly?" Michelle asked, bewildered.

"Uh huh! Why don't you let me take you to him and you can tell me about your adventures on the way and in the waiting room. The doctor should be more than happy to help."

"What's he gonna do to my eyes to make them better?" Michelle asked.

"He developed this treatment that shoots lights into each eye and reshapes it to work right," Teresa explained.

"I-is it gonna hurt?" Michelle asked, nervously clinging to Abigail.

"It shouldn't hurt, and it could fix your eyes. Don't you want that?"

Michelle nodded.

"I'll be by her side the whole time," said Abigail, hoping for the best.

If they couldn't give Michelle her parents back, and if things went awry trying to give her Cornelius back, at least maybe they could give back her eyesight. Abigail figured perhaps it was worth a try.

* * *

Gadget stared on at Thorn Valley's underground electrical generator, amazed by its ingenuity. Dale was bored and his legs ached from walking, while Edgar and Zipper were a bit more impressed. It was built within a massive underground cave made by the rats themselves, consisting of a mill wheel beside an underground stream connected to a massive engine constructed of parts from a car battery among other odds and ends. The generator was looked over by three rats, in charge of making sure it worked, though it was fairly automatic anyway.

"Hydroelectric power? Golly!" Gadget exclaimed as she got closer.

"Yes yes, came up with it ourselves," said Mr. Ages, "Justin didn't want us stealing our electricity from the humans anymore. Of course, we're using one of their batteries, but we got it from an abandoned car I'll assure you."

"Back home I used to make mine through solar power." said Gadget.

"Solar power? Like from the sun?"

"Yeah! You just use panels to collect rays of sunlight and convert it into energy."

"Interesting…and you can do this discreetly?" Mr. Ages asked.

"Sure can. I mean, NIMH did find us eventually but…we didn't exactly live in the middle of nowhere."

"Right in the middle of a city correct?" Mr. Ages scoffed, "It would have happened some time."

"It was because an old enemy of ours joined them, Dr. Nimnul," Gadget explained, "We were fine until then. No one noticed the solar panels high up in the leaves."

"This doctor was human?" Mr. Ages asked.

"Yes, he is…he's an awful one at that."

"Direct conflict with a human. I can't say I've ever heard of a rodent surviving something like that."

"We have our ways," Gadget said.

Dale yawned as they walked along the edge of the power station, "All this technology and you guys don't do anything fun with it?"

"We put it to enough use. We've developed beyond the need for mindless entertainment," Mr. Ages said with a sarcastic snort.

"Mindless?!" Dale frowned.

"Yes, mindless. I've heard about those television things humans numb their minds with," Mr. Ages said, "If you ask me humans squander the gift of electricity, which was why I had little problem with our stealing it back when we lived at the farm."

"It still wasn't ours to take, regardless." came a voice from behind.

They turned around, only to see Justin entering the cavern from a doorway.

"You're never one for announcing your entrances are you?" Mr. Ages remarked.

"I was under the impression that I just did," said Justin, "Anyway, I just wanted to converse with some of our new guests for a bit, before attending to other business."

"It's an honor to finally meet you," said Gadget.

"Likewise…" Dale said nervously.

"Thanks for your help so far," said Edgar.

"I've tried, but I know it hasn't been enough," Justin sighed, "The council didn't quite see it the way I did."

"And you know they'll have to stay here forever," Mr. Ages added.

"If I could have just changed one mind, they wouldn't have to," Justin said, an obvious jab at Mr. Ages.

"Rules are rules, even leaders have to follow them."

"I know you tried your best," said Gadget, "I was just admiring the electricity you have here, and talking about the kind of power I used."

"And what kind is that?" Justin asked.

"I used solar power for my lab. Maybe I can help you guys use it too. You have that big tree at the entrance after all. It'd be perfect."

"Sure, if you can show us how it works," Justin said.

"If I could get the materials I'd be happy to."

"That may be problematic but we'll see," said Justin, "As you can see we've needed to make use of what we have."

"They'll be wonderful permanent additions to Thorn Valley I'd say," Mr. Ages said, emphasizing that they weren't going anywhere.

"They certainly _would_ be," Justin said as a subtle counter.

Mr. Ages narrowed his gaze, wondering what sort of harebrained scheme Justin was concocting.

"Anyway I'd like to apologize for that misunderstanding yesterday," Justin continued, "Brutus certainly jumps the gun sometimes."

"We're alright," said Gadget, "Well, except for Willy, who got pretty roughed up."

"It was a regrettable mishap. I'll be having a talk with Brutus about that later. Speaking of which I would like to invite you all to a private dinner tonight, over which we'll have a discussion of your current living arrangements…"

"Oh! Well thank you!" Gadget said.

Justin bowed, "Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I hate to make my visit so brief but I've business to attend to. We will talk more this evening."

He turned, his cape flowing behind him as he exited the area, followed by two guards.

"Where are you going now, Justin," asked one of them, "The meeting isn't for a while yet."

"Take me to the entrance. I'd like to have a word with Brutus as well."

"Brutus? Right now? What for?"

Justin smiled, "Why, to invite him to dinner of course.'

The guard gave Justin a dumbfounded look. Justin was a concoctor of harebrained schemes indeed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Michelle lay on an operating chair holding Abigail's hand, as Dr. Brannigan prepared his equipment. Willy was in the waiting room, though he'd been given some herbal painkillers to help with the beating he'd taken the day before.

"It's perfectly safe, Miss Abigail," the rat said, wearing a lab coat with gloves as he readied the equipment, "Humans have been perfecting this technique for a few years now, though it has yet to hit the mainstream. They were even testing this out on some of the rats at NIMH. It works by using concentrated beams of light called 'lasers' to reshape the cornea and correct bad vision. It's a little uncomfortable but quite painless. In little Michelle's case, her eyes were damaged by poison gas; the chlorine gas caused an acidic reaction that burned her retinas and caused scars on her corneas. It looks like the medical herbs were applied just in time to prevent her going completely blind. But, with this sophisticated piece of technology, the damage shouldn't be too hard to repair."

"Um…wh-what's all that mean?" asked Michelle. Abigail herself only understood bits and pieces of the medical jargon.

"It means I should be able to get you seeing like you used to again, without corrective lenses," the doctor said, examining the glasses, "By the way these glasses are rather advanced for a forest creature to have."

"Uncle Cornelius made them for me," Michelle said, "We had to test them out lots and lots of times before he made some that helped me see."

"What about her asthma, doctor?" Abigail asked.

"Oh…I'm afraid that might be much more difficult. You see the chlorine gas damaged her inner respiratory system."

Michelle sighed, as Abigail stroked her hand.

"That inhaler device is rather impressive as well though," said the doctor, "More human technology adopted for rodents I presume."

"We got it in the big city," said Michelle.

"As I thought. Now then, anyway, I want you to sit back and relax. This shouldn't take too long."

Using pieces of adhesive tape, he taped each one of Michelle's eyelids open.

Abigail squeezed her hand, "Don't be afraid."

The doctor handed Abigail a glass of water, "If you'd like to help, you can administer water droplets to her eyes periodically so that they don't dry out."

Abigail gave a silent nod, looking down at a worried Michelle. The doctor moved the device toward Michelle's face; a makeshift microscope-like device which shined a bright light through a red crystal.

Out in the waiting room Willy and Teresa could hear Michelle's frightened whimpers.

"The poor girl," said Teresa.

"I sure hope these rats know what they're doing," Willy said, "You know back in the field where I'm from you could never trust a rat. Then again, members of separate species never got along there."

"This isn't the wilderness," said Teresa, "Here we have unity, and everyone works to help one another instead of just themselves."

"That why the council voted not to help us and I ended up knocked out by a gigantic maniac when we got here?" Willy asked in a bitter tone.

Teresa didn't have an easy answer for that. The room was silent save for Michelle's fearful gasps, asking the doctor to let her shut her eyes. Willy had grown attached enough to Michelle that he hated hearing it.

"I know Thorn Valley has a way's to go before it's perfect," Teresa conceded, "I guess if I'd received the kind of welcome you did I'd be jaded by it too. But really, what we're trying to build here is a utopia, just as Nicodemus would have wanted it. He was one of our founders you know."

"Seems to me like the kinda place they'd build at the meadow I'm from if the mice and squirrels were more intelligent; someplace to keep everyone else out."

"We just don't want anyone else finding out about it," Teresa argued.

"There's another thing that's been bothering me too. If you guys really are so much smarter than everyone, how come our friend Gadget can build all sorts of electrical stuff? She was never injected with that stuff or whatever. I've felt like a dummy ever since I left the meadow, but even I can see this."

"W-well, that is a good point…but the serum made us stronger, made us live longer, and it did make our brains larger."

"Ah, well okay, I'll give you that," Willy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"But you're right…maybe we aren't all we make ourselves out to be."

At that moment the door to the waiting room opened. Edgar and Russell entered, followed by Gadget, Dale and Zipper.

"We heard Michelle was here," said Edgar.

"Yeah, she's getting her eyes fixed," said Willy.

"I'd have never guessed they'd mastered laser eye surgery here," said Gadget, "I've been reading about it in my science magazines, it's a pretty new procedure."

"Is it really gonna fix her eyesight?" Edgar asked.

"We'll see for sure if it does," said Gadget.

"Why don't you get it done too?" Russell asked Edgar.

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes. I'm just a mole, we don't see well in the light. I'd be underground most of the time if it weren't for you guys."

"Bet you must love it here," Dale grumbled, "I'm getting claustrophobic."

"I've been fine here actually," Edgar said.

"Well the whole thing should take a couple hours, depending on when they started," said Gadget, "You know we got invited to dinner with Justin, I hope he understands if we run a bit late."

"Dinner with that guy huh?" Willy said, "Maybe he'll give us more answers."

"He wants to find some way to let us go," said Gadget, not speaking too loudly.

"I think he will," said Teresa, "That's got to be why he gave her the stone."

"What exactly does that thing do anyway?" Dale asked.

"Well, my mom used it to lift our house when we were sinking into the mud," said Teresa.

"Really?" Gadget asked.

Teresa nodded, "I didn't see it, I was inside the house. But I heard she glowed like she was on fire, and she just lifted it. The whole cinder block. With her mind."

"You sure you aren't embellishing the story just a little?" Gadget asked, skeptical.

"It's what she said, and everyone who was there," said Teresa, "She even had burns on her hands when it was done."

"Hm…I'd have to see evidence first," said Gadget.

"So how long are we waiting here for?" Dale asked.

"Until she gets out," said Willy, "At least I am anyway."

"Me too," said Edgar.

"Yeah, and me,' said Russell, "We furlings stick together."

"I think we should all be here when she gets out,' said Gadget, "She needs our support."

Zipper nodded with a smile.

"Oh alright," said Dale, "Anyone for tic tac toe or something? Maybe hangman?"

The wait was long and tense, a tension only broken by Dale's taking playing games with the children by drawing on the dirt floor, if only to relieve his utter boredom. After a long wait, finally the doors opened. Michelle was led out by Abigail, blindfolded. It immediately made everyone in the room fear the worst.

At noticing the worried expressions, Dr. Brannigan was quick to inform them, "Not to worry folks, I believe the operation was a success. She'll need to keep her eyes closed for the time being though, and to help with that I've provided a blindfold."

"You sure she's not blind now?" Edgar asked accusingly.

"Heavens no, she'll be fine by morning."

Abigail led Michelle toward Willy as she stumbled.

"Are you alright Michelle?" Willy asked.

"My eyes feel dry, I had to keep them open for a long long time, and the doctor flashed some bright lights in my eyes too."

"Poor thing," Gadget said, "Why don't we get you back to the apartment."

"Phew, I thought we'd never get out of here," said Dale.

"Maybe someone should carry Michelle," said Abigail.

"I'll do it," Willy offered.

"But you're hurt," said Abigail.

"Nah, it's no problem," Willy said, picking Michelle up in his arms and wincing. Abigail put a hand on his shoulder with concern, but Michelle wrapped her arms around his neck and he had her up.

"You sure are strong," said Michelle.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am…" he said, as they exited.

"If it starts to hurt I'll take her," said Abigail, before turning back to the doctor, "Thanks again."

With that they walked through the catacombs of Thorn Valley back to the living space they'd been allotted.

* * *

Justin sat at the end of the dining table a few hours, reclining in it carelessly, when the double doors opened. The tall imposing caped figure of Brutus entered the room, leaning his spear against the wall near the door.

"Alright, I'm here. Now what is this really about?" he demanded.

"Easy Brutus, just have a seat,' Justin said, motioning toward the other end of the table. Plates were set out, and bowls with berries, grains and nuts were placed across the long table, "I'm going to explain everything."

"Seems to be set for a lot of rats," Brutus remarked, sitting down, "I am not the only invite am I?"

"Ah, that serum _must_ have enlarged your brain," Justin said, polishing a berry and biting into it, "You'll see."

Brutus glared, "I'm in no mood for your jokes, Justin. Whatever you have in mind here better not make me sore."

"I hope you'll behave yourself," Justin said firmly, "The others should arrive any time now."

It was only a short wait before a rat soldier opened the doors to Justin's dining room.

"Your guests, sir," the soldier said.

Brutus looked over his shoulder, and gave a snarl of disgust when Gadget entered the room, followed by the others. Only Michelle and Zipper were missing. They in turn were shocked to see Brutus sitting at one end of the table.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna be in the same room with that guy again,' said Willy.

Abigail held onto Willy's hand, and looked to Justin, "What is this about?"

"I'd like to know that too," Brutus said, turning to Justin, "You expect me to share a meal with these intruders?"

"Sit down, everyone, please,' Justin answered, "I want us to discuss this like civilized creatures. Is that alright with everyone?"

"I guess so," said Gadget, "As long as its safe."

"Luckily you have Justin here to protect your scrawny hides," said Brutus.

Uneasily, the furlings and Gadget and Dale sat down, with two seats closest to Brutus empty. Russell, as usual, was the first to begin filling his plate. Since there were no objections to this, the others did so as well.

"Are we missing people?" Justin asked.

"Dr. Brannigan fixed Michelle's eyes," said Abigail, "Zipper and Teresa stayed behind with her in case she needed help, but she's asleep anyway."

"Is that so? Hm, well I trust in the doctor's skills, he's performed the operation successfully before. Anyway, now then, Brutus?"

"Yes, your honor?" he answered irritably.

"I know you have a brilliant mind underneath all of that anger and aggression. And honestly I understand why that anger and aggression is so prevalent, after what NIMH put you through. But I'm going to ask you this, and I'm only going to ask this of you once. I want you to open that mind, and I want you to listen to what Abigail and her friends have to say. And maybe you'll see that bringing them to justice may also bring justice to you, and everyone here at Thorn Valley."

"I already heard their whole story at the council meeting." Brutus protested.

"I don't think it was enough to really make you see the gravity of the situation," said Justin, "Abigail did try her hardest out there, but maybe just hearing what they've been through wasn't enough. I want you to listen to everyone here."

"I see what this is, you want me on your side so that you can get the council to vote on it again," Brutus growled, "Well you're going to have to impress me a lot for that to happen. One question though. Why me?"

"This is as much for you as for them," said Justin, adding jokingly "Also, I didn't think I could get Mr. Ages to change his mind."

Brutus folded his arms and sat back, not removing the frown from his face, "Proceed then."

"You know the gist of what happened to us," said Abigail, "You know that we've lost family and friends because of NIMH. I don't know what happened to you, maybe you've lost ones you loved too. Can't you emphasize with that?"

"It happens to a lot of us, kid. I may have lost those I cared about before getting sent to NIMH, but right now I care about one thing alone, and that is Thorn Valley. We have to protect our own. Strangers like you can't just trespass and expect help."

"Abigail spared your life, doesn't that mean a thing to you?" Gadget asked.

"My life wouldn't have been in jeopardy in the first place without you imbeciles."

"Hey, tone down the insults," Justin cautioned, "Hear them out."

"The struggle against NIMH isn't my fight anymore. We are safe from them now. Only the struggle to protect Thorn Valley concerns me."

"Your allegiance is admirable," said Justin, "But, don't you think taking out NIMH would be the _best_ way to protect Thorn Valley, not to mention the rest of our species?"

"Who said anything about taking NIMH out?" Brutus shot back, "What makes you think any of us can even do that?"

"I've given Abigail the stone."

Brutus was taken aback. He looked at Abigail, for the first time noticing the golden thread around her neck. The amulet hung below the table where he couldn't see it. He stood up, and looked to be sure.

"You think this little whelp has what it takes to bare the sacred jewel? Have you lost your mind?"

"She survived an onslaught from you, didn't she?" Justin asked, "She has courage of the heart. Mrs. Brisby thought so, the Great Owl thought so, and so do I. I'm not doing this on a whim, Brutus. I think she really does deserve to wear the stone. Nicodemus always hoped that gem would save us all one day. Maybe that day is drawing near."

"Is that so…" Brutus stared at Abigail, who stared back at him, sitting straight, as if to show him she had the courage everyone said she had, "If this is your judgment, I must respect and follow it. I suppose I mistook her courage for brash cockiness."

"So that changes everything then?" Gadget asked, confused as to the significance of the stone and still skeptical about it's supposed powers.

"It changes a great deal," Brutus said, "Not that I have any more respect for you trespassers of course. But this girl…maybe there's something about her."

"Then I'd say progress has been made," said Justin, "So you'll support letting them leave if I try to convince the council to vote on it again I take it?"

"Yeah sure. The less I'll have to see of them."

"Excellent," Justin said, very pleased with his results, "Now providing no one else changes their minds, you'll be able to continue your journey by tomorrow."

This brought a smile to everyone's face. Finally their prison sentence at Thorn Valley would be lifted.


	29. Chapter 29

After having finally tracked down the Stacy residence, Wilbur circled the roof and came down for a landing next to the chimney.

"Zis must be ze place," said Bianca, double checking the address they'd found after some detective work involving the phone book.

"Do you have the string?" Bernard asked.

Bianca reached down by their feet and gathered up a long thread of string, "Here it is."

"Alright, let's go down the chimney," Bernard said.

"Right," Wilbur replied, placing his beak near the edge of the chimney.

Bianca and Bernard climbed up Wilbur's neck and across his head to the brick chimney. Bianca handed one end of the string to Wilbur.

"Hold on to zis. Ve'll tug on it vhen ve vant back up again," she explained.

"You can count on me," said Wilbur, taking the string in his beak.

Bianca tossed the rest of it down the chimney, and they began to climb down, carefully lowering themselves. The walls were covered in soot and it smelled terrible, but luckily it was summer, so the chimney likely wouldn't be in use. Even now they could hear the voices of humans down below.

"Do we have enough gas to get to this place?" came the voice of a distraught woman.

"We'll manage," a man answered, "We have to visit her. I just can't believe this is happening."

"It sounds like something's wrong," said Bianca.

"Let's be sure we've got the right place first. But keep your ears open."

They made it to the bottom, their fur darkened by soot. They shook themselves off and scurried out of the fireplace. In the next room an older couple was discussing taking a trip to see someone the next day. The mice ran behind the leg of a small table.

"If we climb this table maybe we'll find a clue," said Bernard.

He shimmied up the leg of the table, and Bianca followed. When they finished climbing and reached the top, they discovered all the evidence they needed. There stood a framed picture of a father and mother, and a little girl holding a teddy bear. It was unmistakable, the girl was Penny.

"It wasn't the way we raised her, was it?" the mother asked tearfully.

"It couldn't have been dear," the father said, comforting her, "We gave her all the love and attention she needed. I blame her upbringing before we took her in; alone in that orphanage, before being kidnapped by that maniac. She never fully recovered."

"She's in trouble," Bianca gasped, holding onto Bernard, who put an arm around her.

"I can't bear to think of her there, alone in that insane asylum," the mother cried.

"Insane asylum?" Bernard questioned.

"Glenbrook will give her the care she needs, and once she's cured she'll be back home," said the father.

"What about her job at NIMH?"

"I'm sure they'll take her back in, won't they?"

"Glenbrook," Bernard repeated, "We need to go there."

"Vhat could have happened to her?" Bianca asked.

"We know for sure now that she works at NIMH."

"But zat means she vas there vhen…"

Bernard closed his eyes and looked down, "We'll get all the answers when we find her. Come on, I think we've found out all we wanted to know."

"Ve are going to rescue her?"

"We'll at least talk to her and hear her out," said Bernard, "As much as I don't want to believe she deliberately got the Rescue Aid Society exterminated on purpose, we have to be cautious before we rescue her from that place. For all we know, there's a good reason she's there."

Bianca sighed, "You're right, Bernard. But I hope there's still a chance for Penny to be innocent."

"I want to believe it too," said Bernard sadly, "But we can't let it cloud our judgment."

The two of them walked toward the fireplace again and tugged on the string, grabbing a hold as Wilbur pulled them up again. They'd now need to find out where the asylum was. It was time for some more research before making their next move.

* * *

The debate in the council that night was fierce, but Abigail and the others could only sit outside the council room, beneath the statue of Mrs. Brisby, and overhear raised voices and shouts from within. With Brutus' tentative support though, they hoped his voice might make a difference. Also being discussed was how to go about warning other rodent communities about the oncoming human onslaught coming from NIMH. Martin was the first to exit and let everyone know what was happening.

"The council wasn't happy about it, but they agreed to open the discussion again due to Justin's belief that you're the next stone-bearer, and that you're supposed to get NIMH to stop searching for us once and for all," Martin said to Abigail.

Abigail stood up with an excited smile, "Did they vote on it?"

"Yes," Martin answered, " And it came out in your favor by a small margin. They're going to have a look at your plane too before you go, Justin said something about fitting it with a new power source, in exchange for Gadget's help in converting Thorn Valley's power source to solar."

"I knew Justin would come through for us," Abigail said, satisfied.

"So what you're saying is we're allowed to leave now?" Dale asked.

"Yes, indeed," answered Martin.

"Awesome!" Dale cheered, before seeing Gadget fold her arms and raise an eyebrow at him for being disrespectful, "Err I mean…gee, I'm sure gonna miss this place…with it's lack of things to do…"

"So they really do want solar power," Gadget said, hoping to rescue Dale by changing the subject, "That sounds like a deal. We'll come back here as soon as it's all said and done, and I'll help you with that. And no one else will know about Thorn Valley when we leave…_except _maybe our other friends and family…"

"Just make sure it's kept under wraps, and don't reveal the location under any circumstances," Martin warned, looking around, "Best not to bring that point up, least those who supported it change their minds."

"We'll be careful," said Abigail, "You can trust us."

"I'm sure we can," said Martin, "Anyway, I've been told to inform you that your plane will be fixed up and enhanced by morning, at which time you can leave. Though you'll be assigned a representative from Thorn Valley to assist your task and make certain you do as you've promised."

"Really?" Edgar asked, "But…we don't have enough seating in the Ranger Wingamathing as it is."

"I think they're fixing that," said Martin.

"Is there anything against me overseeing this process?" Gadget asked, rather protective over what remained of her plane. It was after all the only thing NIMH hadn't taken.

"Not at all, just talk to Mr. Ages after the meeting," said Martin, "Right now they're talking about sending warning to nearby communities. The rest of you should head back to your rooms now, so as not to block the entrance."

"Alright, let's go then,' said Abigail, "I wonder how Michelle is doing."

"Yeah I do too,' said Willy, "Hope she can still see."

The furlings, along with Dale, headed back toward their room while Gadget stayed behind. When they arrived, they gathered into the bedroom where Michelle had been sleeping with Zipper and Teresa watching over her.

"Is she alright?" asked Edgar.

"She's been sleeping this whole time,' said Teresa.

"Maybe we ought to see how her eyes are doing," Russell suggested.

Teresa got up and turned off the lamp, the only light coming from the living room, "She shouldn't be exposed to too much light yet."

Abigail stroked Michele's head, "Michelle…can you wake up for us?"

Michelle groaned and stretched with a yawn, "What is it?"

"Take off your blindfold," Abigail said.

"Alright," she said, removing the blindfold from over her eyes, rubbing them and blinking. She looked around.

"Can you see us?" asked Willy.

"It's dark in here, but yes," she replied.

Abigail held Michelle's hand and smiled, "So you're not blind?"

"Nuh uh, I'm okay. Not really sure yet if I see better though, because it's dark."

"That's great news, I mean, that you can see at least," said Russell.

"By tomorrow morning we'll know for sure if she's cured," said Teresa, yawning too, "I think I best be off, now that you're back. Best of luck in the morning. If Justin had reason to believe in you, then I do too."

"Okay, good night, and thank you for your help" said Abigail, as Teresa left the room.

"So now what?" Dale asked.

"I guess we rest up, now that we're leaving tomorrow," said Abigail.

"Sounds good to me," said Russell, "What a day."

Abigail climbed into bed beside Michelle, and Willy climbed onto the other side of the bed, the three of them cuddling and drifting off into a slumber.

* * *

Long after NIMH closed for the night, and its employees headed home, Nimnul remained locked in the laboratory, tinkering with beakers and vials, mixing an insidious brew, with the occasional cackle to himself.

"This hormone was genius, really. Regenerating damaged brain tissue, prolonging cell life and thus the life of the host. It could have been revolutionary. The government shutting down it's production was a severe oversight."

He continued mixing chemicals together, reading off of a printed list.

"All of those dirty rats ended up with its benefits. Ha! Those idiot scientists. Couldn't even keep them caged up. Sitting there and teaching them to read too and then having instructions printed on the cage doors on how to open them, just what did they think was going to happen? Ah, but therein lies the problem. Why use rodent test subjects at all? When somewhere, if you look hard enough, you're bound to find a willing human test subject. Someone crazy, desperate or suicidal enough. Maybe I do fall into that first category, but crazy doesn't mean I'm not smart!"

After filling the beaker with a clear substance, he readied a syringe, filling it with the fluid from the vial. He then gazed at it for a few moments. He knew that, being the first human ever to try it out, he could easily wind up dead, or near enough. But what did he have to lose? It was only a matter of time before what he'd done to Dr. Strauss would be discovered, and he'd be hauled off to the looney bin for good this time. What little rationality that remained in Nimnul's skull was able to see the reality of his situation. He had only a small pocket of time before he was exposed. And of course, this had been his true plan all along once discovering what had happened with those escaped rats. That and ridding the world of such dangerous vermin.

"If this works, I will be even more of a genius, and an immortal! I will be a god! I'd say the positives outweigh the negatives. Death doesn't scare me."

Nimnul removed his belt from his pants and wrapped it around his bicep tightly, taking the syringe, and slowly and with hesitation, punctured his arm with the needle and injected the serum into his body. He winced; the hormone coursing through his veins felt very painful. He shakily removed the belt, and got up from his seat, staggering. His vision was becoming blurred, and the pain was overwhelming.

"Is this…supposed to happen?"

As he felt the world swirl about him, he blacked out, and collapsed on the laboratory floor.


	30. Chapter 30

Penny sat cross-legged on the floor, her arms restrained in the straight jacket, staring up at the stars behind the bars of the window, one high up where she couldn't reach. It was before dawn, perhaps four or five in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. She wouldn't have been constrained to a solitary confinement cell if not for Dr. Strauss' "insistence" that she'd become a danger to herself and others. Nimnul must have been controlling him somehow, she thought. He wasn't the same scientist who'd hired her to work for NIMH anymore. Sure Strauss always had a creepy, impersonal air about him, but this was out of character even for him.

Her plan now was to act completely calm and sane, and maybe she'd be released. It was just her first night, maybe after a while they'd decide she was cured, that the whole thing was just a little nervous breakdown caused by deep-seated emotional trauma in her past. They'd give her some pills and send her on her way. Since arriving she insisted to everyone within earshot that she was fine, that rodents couldn't talk, that they were just animals. Of course, she still knew better than that. But the evidence against her was sizeable; Nimnul had sent their psychiatrists security tapes of her speaking to the animals, as well as copies of the old news clip from the day she'd been adopted. They had records of her therapy sessions from when she was a child too. Her act would only go so far. But, maybe if she kept it up long enough, there was hope.

There was a strong possibility she'd have to keep up this ruse for the rest of her life even if she did get out of here; insisting to everyone that rodents couldn't speak. She would need to do this for her own protection as well as the protection of those rodents who, through some mystery of science, were as intelligent as humans, perhaps even moreso. But as long as Penny knew in her heart that she was lying, and that she didn't start believing her own lies like she had before, she was okay with it. It was for an important cause. She'd been careless as a child. She should never have said anything to anyone about talking to mice. It was as harmful to them as it was to her. She knew that now.

But the next big question was what to do after she was released. Penny couldn't just let the imprisoned rodents at NIMH stay behind to be poked and prodded, studied and then killed. She had to rescue them. She owed them that. But she didn't think it would be enough to redeem herself after all of the animals she had hurt, all of the screams she had turned a deaf ear to on the lab table because she had tricked herself into viewing them as objects. Penny felt like she deserved to die. She felt like she deserved to suffer and die the same way they did.

But…she'd be of no use to those animals dead.

That was her epiphany. Maybe she'd never feel redeemed if she pressed on but if she could do anything to help the rodents who were in peril now, her life would have a purpose. Sitting in that cell at the insane asylum all night and coming to that conclusion made her feel more calm -indeed, more sane- than she'd felt in years.

It was then that finally she noticed two small shapes descend to the sill of her barred window. She couldn't recognize them because it was dark, but they looked like mice.

"Hello? Are you two mice?" she asked quietly, hoping no one on guard would hear her as she was trying to convince them she was 'cured'.

"Can you understand us?"

Penny nodded and stood up. The voice of the male one sounded all too familiar.

"Penny? Is it you?" Bianca asked.

Penny felt a pang in her heart, and almost immediately her eyes watered.

"Am I dreaming this? Aren't you both…"

"It's us, Penny," said Bernard, "We survived the gassing, if that's what you're asking."

Tears rolled down Penny's cheeks and she became choked up.

"A-after all of these years…I stopped thinking you were real, and now…you're here."

"Penny, vhat are you doing here?" Bianca asked.

"I don't belong here. I was put here for talking to mice, b-but I know you can talk. You're real. Both of you. You're really here."

"Yes Penny, ve are real, ve vere alvays real," Bianca said to her, her voice soothing.

"Everyone told me you were imaginary," Penny said, in tears, "I was made fun of, told I was crazy…and then I started to believe them, about you being imaginary. That's why…that's why I did those horrible things, those experiments…"

Bernard and Bianca looked down at her with deep pity.

"But I started to hear their voices again, and I…I knew that the rodents were speaking to me, that they needed my help to get out of that terrible place. But I couldn't know if it was my imagination until I knew the two of you were real. So I looked for you at the Rescue Aid Society headquarters, right where you told me it was when I was just a little girl. But they followed me. I…I never meant it to be that way. It's all my fault."

Penny curled up and began to cry once more. Now Bernard and Bianca knew the truth. She was innocent in that she didn't mean for the Rescue Aid Society to be gassed, and truly sorry for the past crimes she had committed against her test subjects.

"I deserve to be punished," she sobbed.

"Oh come now Penny, you didn't know," said Bianca, starting to climb down the padded wall. Bernard huffed a sigh and followed, "Maybe ve vere wrong too. Our society expects children to forget us eventually and conclude ve are imaginary. I don't think any of us considered the lasting effects zat could have on a child."

"I could have used your rescue again many times," Penny said sadly, wiping her eyes on her kneecap without the use of her hands and sniffing.

"You have us now," said Bernard.

"Your childhood vas hard because of us, and for zat ve owe you," said Bianca, "Bernard and I have you to thank for us being together as husband and wife after all."

Penny smiled a little, "You got married? I always knew you two would."

Bianca giggled and Bernard blushed a little.

"I want to get out of here," said Penny, "I want to do something right, and rescue all of those animals. I don't think it'll make what I've done in the past alright but…I want to do good from now on."

"It's never too late to change your life," said Bianca, "Let zis be the first day of the new you. You are on our side from now on. A human Rescuer."

"An honorary member of the Rescue Aid Society," Bernard added.

Penny smiled through tears, "I'd like that. I'll devote my life to helping all of you."

"But first ve have to rescue her one more time," said Bianca to Bernard, "How are ve going to do that?"

"I think the nurse has a key," said Penny, "The one working the graveyard shift. Think you could get it somehow and open the door?"

"That's easier said than done for someone our size," said Bernard, thinking, "Is there a way to unlock it from the inside?"

"Not that I know of," Penny replied.

"Then we can't slip it under the door. We'd need another human to open it. I can't think of any other way to get the door open."

"Okay, you two help me out of this straightjacket, and I'll get the nurse's attention," said Penny, "When she opens the door, I'll make a break for it."

"Good thinking. You were alvays good vith planning escapes weren't you?" said Bianca, remembering how she helped them plan her escape the last time, "Come Bernard, let's unbuckle ze straps on her straightjacket."

The two mice set to work undoing the straight jacket that bound her arms. With the straps unbuckled she could move her arms again, and she slipped it off, wearing a blue medical patient's uniform underneath. Penny scooped the two of them up and nuzzled them to her cheek happily, before reaching up and bringing them as close to the window as she could.

"Best to do it before daybreak," she said, "The nurse will make her rounds again soon, I'll meet you outside."

"Alright Penny, we'll find you when you come out through the entrance," said Bernard as they climbed the padded wall to the window and made their way to the sill, climbing back up the string again to reach Wilbur.

Inside, a drowsy nurse sat at a desk near the entrance of the asylum, lazily thumbing through a magazine and whiling away the hours until her shift was up. She'd be making another run through to check up on the patients in another half hour, but for now she was only to keep watch. It was then that she heard pounding on one of the doors.

"I need help!" Penny shouted from down the hall.

The nurse sighed and sat up, "Guess I'll make my rounds a little early."

She walked down the hallway carrying the keys with her. The other patients in solitary were all asleep as usual. But Penny was throwing her body against the door and screaming. It was normal enough behavior around these parts, but still best to at least check up on her.

When she got there, Penny was nowhere to be seen through the window on the door. In reality, she was hiding just beneath it.

"Where is she?" the nurse took her key out and opened the door.

When it opened, Penny took her chance. She knocked the nurse to the ground with a shoulder tackle and darted down the hallway. The nurse had the wind knocked out of her, but struggled to her feet. By that time Penny was swiftly making her way to the entrance. As she ran barefoot on the concrete outside, she could hear an alarm go off in the building. She shortly noticed an albatross flying overhead.

"Penny!" Bianca called down, "A car is coming through ze front gate! Run!"

The asylum was surrounded by high walls and black gates. A car coming through would be the only time those gates would open, after entering a code. She spotted the car, one which probably belonged to one of the nurses, and ran as fast as she could before it closed. The car stopped and a man yelled for the guards after Penny exited the gates just before they closed. Penny ran through some nearby woods, panting, as the albatross flew down in front of her.

"Wow what an escape!" said Wilbur, "A lucky one too."

"Great job Penny, now ve need you to keep moving," Bianca said.

"We'll need to get her some other clothes somewhere too," said Bernard, "Where can we take her?"

"I can try to make it back to my apartment in Bethesda, somehow," said Penny, "But I'll need to get there in secret, and I'll need a disguise."

"You don't have any money, do you?" asked Bernard.

"Not on me," she sighed.

"Hey, vhat about your parents, vill they help?" Bianca asked, "Ve found out vhere you vere by going to your parent's house."

"That's right! All I need is some change for a pay phone, and maybe they'll listen," Penny gave an excited smile, before it slowly faded as she did some more thinking, "Or…m-maybe not. They never believed me about you two, they might just think I'm crazy and take me back to the asylum."

"We need to prove it to them somehow," said Bernard, "We'll try to speak to them, or write them something on a piece of paper if they can't understand. They'll have to believe you."

Penny thought a moment, and then nodded, "We'll show them once and for all that I was right all along."

"I'll fly around and scan the ground for coins," said Wilbur.

"Oh, are you Orville?" Penny asked.

"Nah that's my brother, my name's Wilbur," Wilbur chuckled, "I remember him talking about the time he helped Bernard and Bianca rescue you though."

"Very well, you stay here in the bushes and hide for a vhile," said Bianca, "Bernard and I vill keep vatch in case anyone comes looking for you, and vhen Vilbur comes back vith money ve'll find a gas station or something vith a pay phone."

"Perfect," said Penny, "Thank you all so much. I've been waiting for this since I was a child. My parents will finally know the truth."

"No one will call you crazy after this Penny," said Bernard.

Penny smiled and picked the two of them up again, kissing their heads gently and placing them back on the ground. Once it was all said and done she'd proudly serve as the only human member of the Rescue Aid Society. All it took now was to finally convince her parents at long last that mice really did rescue her from her kidnappers when she was eight, all those years ago.


	31. Chapter 31

The furlings and the Rescue Rangers (sans Gadget for the moment) gathered at the entrance to Thorn Valley, accompanied by Justin, Brutus and the Brisby kids, for their departure. Brutus begrudgingly opened the door and ushered them through the dark flight of dirt stairs underneath the tree, and they emerged into blinding daylight for the first time in days. Abigail shielded her eyes and winced, but Michelle gave a happy gasp, gazing at the world once again without having to do so behind a pair of glasses. Justin took a deep breath of fresh air and gave a satisfied smile, enjoying being outside again.

"I always hate this part," said Edgar, rubbing his eyes as he came through the hidden door.

"You seeing alright Michelle? asked Willy.

"Yep! Everything looks so pretty!" she answered happily.

Nearby they saw Gadget overlooking the newly refurnished Ranger Wingamathing. The rats had helped make it pretty nice and new, reinforcing the wings for one thing and adding a few extra new features. The materials seemed to have been scavenged from elsewhere. It wasn't hard to journey to the nearest road and find litter; the hull for example seemed to have been elongated by the shell of another plastic container of some kind. Gadget was adept at finding discarded human garbage and making it into something else.

"The plane should be in working order," said Justin, "We've fitted the plane with batteries so it'll move faster, and we've elongated it and put in some extra seats."

"Does the radio work?" Dale asked.

"Dale, we don't want to waste batteries again," scolded Gadget as she tightened another screw on the hull, having worked long into the night, "It's fine when we're just flying around town with it, but we can't use it on long trips. New rule."

"D'awww," Dale sighed, "Y'know this trip hasn't been very fun."

"It's not a vacation," said Abigail.

"Ah well, we'll rescue everyone soon," said Dale, "But by then Chip will be back and he won't let me use the radio either…"

"What's our plan exactly?" Abigail asked Justin.

"You'll need to locate the human who can help you in," said Justin, "I think you'll find she lives not very far from NIMH."

"What was her name again?" Gadget asked.

"Her name was Penny Stacy I believe," said Justin, "Note that my visions aren't exactly accurate, yet. I'm still trying to get to the level Nicodemus was at. But I'm certain that this woman will give you the help that you need."

"Golly, that name sounds awfully familiar," said Gadget, "Wait a minute, isn't she who I chatted with online? I looked her up on the NIMH website too."

"I think you're right!" Dale exclaimed.

"That's where I'd heard it before," said Abigail, "And when Justin showed her to me she looked like one of the scientists we saw at Dapplewood."

"Really? That one with the blonde hair?" asked Edgar.

"Yes her."

The memory of that day sent chills down his spine.

"You sure she's good now?" asked Russell.

"She has realized her calling," said Justin, "From now on she will be a friend to all rodents. Your fates have been intertwined from the beginning. Go to her now, and together you may stand a chance against NIMH."

"Looks like we may need to find another computer and figure out where she lives," said Gadget.

"You said you were sending someone with us?" Abigail asked, looking at Martin and Teresa, expecting it to be one of them.

"Oh yes, I did," said Justin. He turned around toward the door, "Brutus?"

Brutus stepped out, disliking the sunlight, and speaking a forcibly respectful tone that did little to mask how irritated he was, "Yes, Justin? How may I serve you?"

"It is your sworn duty to protect Thorn Valley, is it not?"

"That it is."

"And you know the stone is the greatest protection we have, do you not?"

Brutus narrowed his eyes and stared at the necklace Abigail wore, "Yes, it is."

"And nothing would make Thorn Valley safer than NIMH's defeat, right? If you want to protect Thorn Valley from danger why not eliminate the source of that danger entirely?"

"You're sending me?" Brutus asked, surprised.

"It's a mission fit for someone of your caliber," Justin said, folding his arms behind his back, "I appoint you Abigail's bodyguard during this treacherous mission. Their team already has much wisdom, heart, and extraordinary courage, but one thing I notice they lack is brute strength. That's where you come in."

"Why him?" Abigail asked, glaring at Brutus suspiciously, who glared right back at her.

"It'll be good for him," said Justin with a smile, "He could really use a bit more sun and fresh air, might aid that temperament of his."

Brutus just growled, "You take advantage of my loyalty to you, Justin."

"All kidding aside, you are the only rat for the job," Justin said, putting his hands on Brutus' shoulders, "Consider this your life's fulfillment. If this goes as I hope it will, you won't have any more reason for that fear and anger that you cling on to. NIMH will be history. Or at least, not a threat anymore."

Brutus shook out of Justin's grasp, "Bah. Fine, I'll do it, but only for the safety of Thorn Valley…and to make those humans pay for the things they did to me and everyone else."

"So that big palooka is coming with us?" Dale asked, "Does anyone remember the time he almost took Abigail's head off with that electric spear thing, or am I the only one?"

"I don't think I trust him either," said Willy, "My body is still sore from that beating."

"I'll be doing that to your enemies from now on, idiots. Think of that," Brutus said.

"I guess a little self-defense wouldn't hurt to have around," said Gadget, "But honestly, from what I've seen he doesn't seem too in control of his emotions. Bringing him seems a little risky."

Brutus scowled, "The girl wears the amulet. I am her protector now for that reason. Before, when I attacked you, I viewed you as trespassers, and enemies. But as wearer of the stone whoever is this girl's enemy is also the enemy of Thorn Valley, and is therefore my enemy. As much as it irritates me to be protecting the likes of you, I will do so with my life. Is there a part of this process that escapes your feeble minds?"

"No, we get it," said Gadget, "I guess he'll temporarily replace Monty as our team's muscle, huh Dale?"

"Yeah, if Monty were on steroids, complete with the 'roid rage," Dale mumbled.

"So our first mission is going to a human for help, I overheard?" Brutus asked, "I think you've finally gone insane, Justin. I'll never trust a human. Much less one that works for NIMH."

"Understandable sentiment," Justin replied, "But I'm sure about this one."

"If by some astronomical chance this does go well, I won't question your outlandish logic ever again," said Brutus.

"I guess this is good bye," said Teresa to Abigail, "Good luck out there."

"Yes, come back to us," said Martin, "You should see our ma again after this too."

"We will, I promise,' said Abigail, hugging them both, "We might even resettle near her farm. It's safe there as long as we stay away from the fields."

Gadget finished tightening a screw in the hull, and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Everything's all set," said Gadget, "Come on in everyone."

One by one they climbed into the newly refurnished flying machine, complete with an extra row of seats. Dale and Gadget took the front, with Zipper in Dale's lap.

"I wanna be by Abigail," Michelle said.

"Oh that's right, you don't need to sit on my lap anymore," said Abigail, "I'll sit in between you and Willy."

"Guess that leaves us with him…" Russell said, looking over at Brutus, who climbed into the middle row simply by lifting a leg and getting in, being the tallest of the group. Everyone else had to climb in with their arms.

Edgar and Russell climbed in through the other side of the plane, Edgar getting the middle. Even with just the three of them it was a tight squeeze. The middle row also sported the winder-uppers, which Brutus looked down at with curiosity.

"Move those cranks you see in front of you to get it started," Gadget explained to Brutus.

Russell began turning the crank first, though once Brutus began the muscular rat could easily have lifted the whole plane by himself. Russell gave it his best try but he hardly ended up putting any muscle into cranking the winder-uppers at all. Gadget flipped on a switch and the popsicle-stick propellers whirred to life again. The furlings waved farewell to everyone below as the aircraft took to the air.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll come back with your amulet!" Abigail called out.

"I'm confident you will!" Justin replied, before they hovered above the tree and flew on above the forest, headed south-east toward the Atlantic coast, the general direction of Bethesda and NIMH.

"So, where to now?" Dale asked as they reached a high enough altitude to begin gliding.

"First we make it to the city of Bethesda by following a road," said Gadget, "From there we find out where this Penny Stacy lives, and go there to ask for help."

"I sure hope you guys are right about this scientist," said Dale, "I know humans aren't all bad but when was the last time one actually _helped_ us? I mean what have we got to go on, Justin's crystal ball thingamajig?"

"I wasn't expecting an intelligent question out of you," said Brutus as he cranked the winder uppers, nearly all on his own, "I agree. If you ask me Justin has gone off the deep end."

"You agree with me? Should I take that as a compliment?" Dale wondered.

"I see it more like a broken clock being right twice a day," Brutus replied.

"What about everything else Justin said that came true?" Abigail asked, "I trust his judgment. And I saw the visions myself in his…future-seeing…thingy."

"He may be able to predict some things, but even Nicodemus never saw it coming when Jenner decided to drop a house on him," Brutus said, "Justin relies far too much on his visions. He's gone mad with overconfidence. Pray that it won't lead to a death sentence for all of us."

"Nicodemus got a house dropped on him?" asked Abigail, her curiosity piqued.

"Justin probably skimmed over that whole fiasco when he told you our history, didn't he? Only because it goes to show that his prophecies aren't 100 percent. They can't be, if Nicodemus' weren't."

"I don't know how Justin could have pulled that same name out of thin air though," said Gadget, "I'm all for logic and reason, but it does seem uncanny. I'm not going to say I fully believe in his supposed powers, but I think it warrants further investigation. If he can predict things, there must be some rational explanation for it that science hasn't fully grasped yet."

"You've gotten a lot more open-minded since this stuff happened," said Dale, "I hate to say it but I almost agree with the grumpy rat. This might not just be a wild goose chase, it's more like a wild cat chase because what we're chasing could kill us."

Michelle held onto Abigail tightly and whimpered, and Abigail stroked her head to comfort her.

"Don't worry Michelle," she said, "I won't let anything harm you."

"You're scaring the children with your metaphors, Dale," said Gadget.

"And why not?" asked Brutus, "Young or not they should know what we're getting ourselves into."

"We'll probably keep Michelle someplace safe when we go into the human's house anyway," said Gadget.

"As usual," Michelle said, disappointed despite her fear of humans.

"What do the rest of you think?" asked Abigail, "Is following Justin's prediction a good idea?"

"I hope it is," said Russell, "We all know there's good humans too but…well…I can't lie, I am pretty nervous about going to see one. And it's that same lady who was in charge of kidnapping everyone from Dapplewood."

Abigail's ears went down, Russell's position made sense when factoring in that fact, "I guess you're right about that. But…people can change, right?"

"I'll never forget the human who helped me out of that trap after the gas leak," said Edgar, "He helped me when he just as easily could have killed me. Maybe this one will help us too. She could have just not realized what she was doing before, she didn't know we were smart, right?"

"Justin said something like that," Abigail agreed, "That she didn't realize we had real feelings, something like that. He said she used to know when she was a kid but something made her forget."

"I'm not sure I like this idea, but I'm always behind you, whatever you do," Willy replied, giving Abigail's hand a squeeze and making her blush. She kissed his cheek.

"Zipper?" Gadget asked.

Zipper gave a confident nod and pointed forward, indicating that he supported the plan they had.

"So those in this plane who are for going to a human for help outnumber those against it,' said Gadget.

"We're not the council of Thorn Valley," Brutus grumbled, "And anyway, I'm sworn to follow Justin's orders whether or not I think they're a good idea. It just so happens that because of my oath of loyalty I've been forced into a suicide mission with a group of imbeciles who I don't like."

"Aw, I think he's warming up to us," Dale joked, "Before he hated us, now he just doesn't like us."

Abigail couldn't help but giggle as Brutus silently glared at Dale and kept cranking the winder uppers, with a little more ferocity than before. At their speed it wasn't long before they finally came to a paved road, and followed it toward the nearest freeway to get to Bethesda.


	32. Chapter 32

A car pulled over at the side of a road near a stop sign, the area at the side of the road covered by foliage. It was around 9 in the morning, the sun low in the sky. A couple exited the car, and Penny peered through the bushes.

"Mom! Dad!" she called out, with Bernard and Bianca sitting on her shoulders.

"Penny?" her mother, Darla, searched and then saw her, running to hug her adoptive daughter. However, she gasped and drew back upon seeing the mice she had on her shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?" her father, a tall man in a coat and fedora hat named Ted Stacy, demanded, "You're supposed to be at the institution!"

"I had to leave," Penny said, "Look, I'm going to need to you to trust me on this. I know it's going to sound crazy. I need a ride to Bethesda."

"What you need is help! What's with those mice?"

"Maybe we should listen," said Darla.

"These mice helped me escape," Penny explained, "They undid my straight jacket. They're names are Bernard and Bianca, and they're the same mice who rescued me from Madame Medusa."

"You're a sick woman, Penny," said Ted, "You need help. I thought we'd agreed those mice were in your imagination. Even if there were mice they'd have died years ago."

"Please, listen to your daughter Mr. Stacy!" Bianca pleaded.

Penny studied her parent's faces. But all her parents heard were small squeaks. She sighed a little, and picked Bernard and Bianca up in her hands.

"Look, Mom and Dad. They're standing on two legs. They're wearing clothes."

"You must have dressed them up," Darla said, looking closely at the two mice.

"Where would I have gotten doll-sized clothes? I've been hiding in bushes for the past five hours."

"I'll try writing something," said Bernard.

"Hold on, do you two have a pen in your car? I'll show you," said Penny, taking a receipt out of her pocket which she'd found on the ground near the gas station where she had used a pay phone to call her parents.

"A pen? What's the meaning of this?" Mr. Stacy demanded.

"There might be one in the glove box," suggested Darla.

Penny opened the car door and rummaged through the glove box, finding a pen and then placing Bernard and Bianca on the hood of the car with the receipt. Bernard grabbed the pen, which was rather large for him and put it to the paper as Penny's parents watched.

"What in blazes is it doing?" asked Penny's father.

Bernard held the paper up. It read 'Penny is telling the truth.' Penny's parents simply stared, mouths agape.

* * *

"I think we've all gone crazy, all three of us," Ted Stacy muttered as they rode down the freeway in the car, Penny and Bernard and Bianca riding in back as Wilbur hitched a ride on the roof of the car, "Why do you want to go back to Bethesda anyway? What do these rats want from you?"

"Let's just say there are reasons I'm not allowed to talk about everything that goes on at work," said Penny, "We've been finding more and more intelligent rodents, not all of them created by our scientific meddling either, and of course, this brought back memories from my childhood. Ones I'd tried to bury."

"I guess we should have believed her back then…" said Darla Stacy, still in disbelief.

"I'm not sure I would have believed me either," said Penny, "But…things are terrible at NIMH. Knowing that these rodents are sentient, just like you and me, I can't let the experiments go on."

"You're not going to do anything that'll get you arrested, are you?" asked Penny's father.

"I'm not going to lie, it might. But…all I need you to do is take me back to my apartment. I won't hold you responsible for anything else."

"Do you really want to throw everything you've worked and gone to school for away for this?" her dad asked.

"I have a promise to keep," said Penny, "I've been hurting these smart rodents for a long time. Now I know what I've done wrong, and I need to save them. Even if it means I get in trouble for it. Besides, if I got caught they'd probably just send me back to the psychiatric ward if worse came to worse. Which is just where I'd be right now anyway if not for Bernard and Bianca."

"I don't like this," said Darla, "You'll be breaking the law."

"I'm doing what I feel is right, law or no law," said Penny, "I have my keycard at my apartment somewhere. I'll go in at night and free all the mice, and that will be that."

"Then what?" asked Ted.

"Then…maybe I'll flee the state. I don't know. But Bernard and Bianca will be looking out for me no matter what happens."

"What can a bunch of rats do?" asked Ted.

"You'd be surprised. They rescued me before, didn't they? I'll be alright…I know I will, in the end."

Penny's parents didn't like it, but were too bewildered by the entire thing to say no. So they followed the highway to Bethesda, unaware that there were more mice looking to join their mission to liberate NIMH.

* * *

The woods gradually gave way to a suburb as Gadget piloted the Ranger Wingamathing and followed the road. This time the furlings had a better idea of what they were looking at; cars, houses, telephone poles. It may in fact have been the exact same suburb they'd seen upon leaving Dapplewood for the first time. Yet now they had an idea of where to go, following the green signs on the freeway. Brutus shuddered at seeing human civilization for the first time since escaping NIMH.

"Look at them down there, like little ants. Thinking they're so powerful. Thinking we're nothing but vermin to be trounced upon. We'll show them what we're really made of."

"That's the spirit, Brutus," said Abigail, thinking it would be best to try and be friendly with the rat who was supposed to be her bodyguard now.

"I don't think we should stop at rescuing your friends," said Brutus, "We need to send them a message that they can't do this anymore."

"Not sure how that's gonna work," said Gadget, "Our priority should be rescue first and foremost."

"I'll let you peons be in charge of that," Brutus said, "We have all the power we need in that stone."

"I'm not sure the stone is meant to be used to cause destruction," said Abigail, "Didn't Mrs. Brisby just use it to save her family? It's meant to be used in emergencies."

"We'll see about that. The stone will do what it needs to protect its wearer."

They continued on for some time, until finally reaching the city of Bethesda. It wasn't a huge city, but then, just about every city was huge to the furlings. Gadget surveyed the landscape until finding what looked to be a library, and she landed the Ranger Wingamathing on the roof.

"You guys stay put," said Gadget, "Zipper, Dale and I will go in and find a phone book in here or something."

"Me?" Dale asked.

"As you wish," said Brutus, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the plane, stretching, "I'll make sure these imbecilic brats stay safe."

Hey!" Michelle said angrily.

Brutus drew his spear and began practicing with it, jabbing and slashing imaginary enemies, as Gadget found an air vent for them to enter. It would be around a two hour wait before the Rescue Rangers had any success in locating a phone book, and then succeeding in locating Penny's apartment. Edgar and Russell moved to the front and took to fiddling with the radio and listening to different stations; they weren't sure if Gadget would object to this, but reasoned now that they were in civilization again, it was safer to use the batteries.

"How did you get so good at that?" Abigail asked after watching Brutus practice for a good while.

"Lots of practice," he answered, "You could do with learning some self defense yourself. The way you bested me you might be a natural for it."

"I've never used a weapon on anyone," Abigail said, twirling her hair meekly. It was true, she'd never been in a real fight beside the one with Brutus, though she did know how to throw a mean punch as Willy could attest to.

"This thing's probably too heavy for you. You strike me as someone who'd be good with a dagger, or maybe even a one-handed sword if you got good enough."

Brutus unstrapped the dagger from his hip and tossed it at Abigail, who made a clumsy grab for it in the air, being caught off guard.

"Woah," Willy said, staring at the sheathed blade, "Is he giving that to you?"

Abigail inspected it for a moment, before sliding the dagger out of it's sheath. It's blade shone in the sun, and tapered to a razor sharp point.

"We forge our own blades at Thorn Valley," Brutus explained, "Using melted down materials from human scrap metal. That thing probably wouldn't do much to a human though, unless you stab them in the right place. But who knows what else we might go up against."

"I don't know much about fighting with these," Abigail confessed.

"Before that scientist woman comes back maybe I can teach you a little," Brutus offered, "Come on out here."

Abigail climbed out of the plane, and the rest of the furlings watched. Abigail held onto the dagger with two hands, pointing it at Brutus.

"Oh please, is that what you think of as a fighting stance? Here," Brutus took one of Abigail's hands off the hilt, shoving one of her ankles back with his foot so that she had one foot forward, making her wince and stumble a little, "There, now chamber your fist, but keep it open a little so you can grab."

Abigail did as she was told, and looked up to Brutus for further instruction.

"Good good, now when I grab the strap of your overalls like so, what do you do?"

He grabbed the left strap of her overalls and nearly picked her up by it. She tried to struggle for a moment but he wouldn't let go. Finally she grabbed onto his bicep with her left hand and pretended to slash his arm with her dagger.

"Not bad," Brutus said, going down to one knee and clutching his arm, "So you've got me down, paying more attention to my arm than you. What now?"

"I run?" she asked.

"You could do that. But you have a dagger. Why not finish me?"

"You'd no longer be a threat." she answered.

"No longer be- what is it with you?" Brutus shook his head, "Well if you actually wanted to eliminate the threat, you could jab the dagger into the throat, sidekick them in the jaw, or anything you wanted to. But you'd have to use that one instant where they're distracted. And you have to be ready for the ones who ignore the pain and keep going after you. Unless you stab them good there are some who won't stop."

At this time, Gadget climbed up from the air vent, pulling Dale up with Zipper flying out himself. Edgar shut the radio off quickly and they moved to the back seats again, hoping Gadget wouldn't notice.

"We'll practice more later perhaps, hm?" Brutus said, climbing back into the plane.

"Golly, what are you doing with that?" Gadget asked Abigail.

"Brutus gave it to me," she said, sheathing the dagger and trying to get the belt around her waist, having never worn a belt before.

"The girl needs to learn to defend herself," said Brutus.

"There are ways of defending yourself without killing," Gadget said, getting into the driver's seat, "I prefer using plunger weapons, for instance."

"Are all you mice like that?" Brutus scoffed, "No wonder you're having so much trouble."

"What did you guys find out?" asked Edgar.

"I think we found her," Gadget replied, pulling her goggles down over her eyes, "She lives really close to NIMH. We were gonna head over now, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be,' Abigail replied.

"I still think this is a stupid idea," Brutus grunted.

"We better not end up in a rat trap or worse," Dale sighed.

Gadget disregarded the nay-saying and started the engine. The plane took off following the streets, Gadget paying attention to the street names and consulting a small map drawn on a piece of paper she'd made herself. But then they finally came upon the humble apartment complex they were looking for, none of them bore notice to the black van parked along the sidewalk outside. They flew on, searching for the correct building number, and hoping that whoever was inside would help them.


	33. Chapter 33

Upon the roof of the apartment complex, the Ranger Wingamathing finally came to rest. Gadget strapped her goggles back onto her head and hopped out, followed soon by the others. Most were excited; they were finally close to NIMH. Dale and Brutus were still the most apprehensive of the bunch.

"Okay, here's how we'll do it," said Gadget, "Zipper, you stay up here with Michelle and the airplane."

"Awwww," Michelle sighed, knowing complaining about being left behind was fruitless.

"The rest of us will head through the air conditioning vents," Gadget continued.

"Thank goodness buildings have those, huh? Or else we'd never get into anywhere." Dale quipped

"NIMH's won't be so easy," Brutus remarked, "Only two of the mice survived them."

"We'll have to come up with a work-around for that, maybe putting plungers on our feet…but we'll discuss that later," said Gadget, "As long as the air conditioning isn't going here, we'll be okay. And it's not too hot out. We may be in luck. It's on the top floor too so we won't have to go far."

"And when we get in…then what?" Willy asked.

"I'll open the vent up," said Gadget, "And we'll see if Penny's home. If not, I guess we can wait for her."

"I'll have my spear," said Brutus, "It won't do much to a human, but it could give us time to escape."

"S-sure, just in case," Gadget said, scratching her head and looking down.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Abigail asked, walking toward a large vent with a fan.

"Alright then," Gadget said, looking down at it, "Hm, mind if you use your spear here, Brutus?"

"I suppose not," Brutus said, lowering his spear. The fan stopped with a clang.

"See, it makes a useful tool too," said Gadget, hopping down into the vent. The others followed, and Gadget grabbed the other end of the spear to hold the fan in place as Brutus jumped down with a loud thud, the heaviest of the gang.

"Sure is dark in here," said Russell.

"Nah, follow me," said Edgar, walking down the windy corridor.

The furlings trailed closely behind Edgar, with the adults taking the rear.

"Any idea when we'll know we've reached the right room?" asked Dale.

"It's apartment H8. We entered at H2, so if I'm right, we'll pass three vents on our way to the correct one. The even numbered apartments are all on the top floor."

They soon passed their first vent, then their second. Before long, they reached what they believed to be the correct vent.

"Wow…it's a mess down there," said Edgar.

Abigail peered through the vent, seeing a messy bedroom with a broken mirror and debris strewn about.

"It looks like what I saw in Justin's vision," said Abigail, "This has to be the right place."

Gadget took a small wrench from her pocked and reached through the vent cover, undoing the screws until it opened, the covering falling to the floor. She then unraveled the rope around her shoulder and lowered it toward the bed.

"This way we'll have a soft landing," she said.

One by one they lowered themselves onto the rope, which reached about halfway down the wall from the ceiling, and then jumped down onto the bed. The room was still.

"Anyone home?" Abigail called out, cupping her mouth.

"Sure we want to shout like that?" asked Willy, not liking their presence being advertised so loudly.

"It's alright Willy, what's the matter scared?"

"No! Just…cautious."

"I wonder what happened here," Edgar remarked, inspecting a teddy bear beside the pillow.

"It's more than just messy housekeeping, if I were to chance a guess she must have had some kind of breakdown here," said Gadget, looking at the shards of glass on the ground, and an answering machine cassette with the tape inside pulled out and strewn on the floor.

"She felt terrible about being a part of NIMH," said Abigail, feeling sad on Penny's behalf.

Brutus gave a disbelieving snort, though he couldn't come up with a better reason why the room was in such shambles.

"If no one's home, what do we do?" asked Edgar.

"I suppose we wait," said Gadget.

"For how long?" Abigail asked Gadget, "We can't leave Michelle out there all day."

"Zipper would come down and tell us if there was a problem," Gadget answered.

"We'll need something to eat if we're going to be waiting a long time," said Dale.

"I was trying not to be the one to say it this time," Russell added.

"We could search the kitchen, but I'd hate to come off as a terrible house guest," said Gadget.

The sound of a key in a door knob reached their ears from the other room. The furlings were still ignorant as to what the sound meant.

"Someone's coming!" exclaimed Dale.

"Maybe it's her,' said Abigail, trying to remain calm, "Don't be scared."

The furlings had plenty reason to fear humans, however, and even Abigail was having a hard time fighting the urge to run and hide. Brutus drew his spear and prepared himself. The door creaked open.

"Well here it is," said an old lady, "So you say she's been committed to an asylum?"

Gadget's ears perked up. Penny was where?

"Yes, and she won't be returning for some time," came a man's voice, "You may want to arrange for an auction of her belongings after evicting her."

"It must be the landlord and someone else," Gadget whispered, "Hide!"

The group scrambled, hiding beneath blankets and the pillow. Brutus quickly grabbed Abigail by the wrist, disregarding anyone else in the group, and slid down the blanket to the floor, pulling her beneath the bed. Willy followed after them, scurrying on all fours and jumping off the bed to the floor as soon as he noticed Abigail had been taken by Brutus. He still didn't trust the rat.

"Hm, perhaps I will do an auction or something like that," said the landlord, "Penny seemed mike such a nice lady too, always thought she had such a down-to-Earth disposition, but I guess you never can tell. Anyway, I'm going back to my office. Take whatever it is you came here for and lock the door behind you, then return the keys to me."

"Yes ma'am," said another man.

The door closed.

"Alright, you take this room," said one of them, and footsteps were heard echoing off the tiled floor in the kitchen, "Remember, we're looking for her access key, and any documents she might have saved. Don't let them fall into the wrong hands."

As the footsteps came closer to the bedroom, Brutus held his hand over Abigail's mouth and huddled in the far corner, with Willy scurrying over to be next to them. They saw a pair of boots enter the room.

"Hmm…I can see why Nimnul had her committed now…" said the man, "Let's see what she kept in here…"

Beneath the covers of the bed, Dale clung to Gadget and shivered with fear, "Did he just say the last name I think he said?"

"They must be from NIMH," Gadget whispered, "If I had to guess I'd say they're here collecting any classified information she left behind…"

"Sure they don't know we're here?" Dale asked, fearing the worst.

"I don't see how they could know…"

"They're gonna find us, they're gonna find us," Dale was beginning to panic.

"Shhh, be quiet or they will," Gadget warned.

Russell rolled into a ball beneath the pillow as Edgar tried to burrow deeper into the blankets. The scientists attention was drawn to the movement on the bed. He walked closer, Abigail, Brutus and Willy watching his feet as they came up to the bed. The man pulled off the blanket, and Abigail heard the screams of her friends. She struggled, wanting to save them somehow, but Brutus held onto her tight. For a brief second, the amulet seemed to give off a glow, a golden sparkle. But it faded within a couple seconds. Brutus was the only one who noticed, but he kept quiet while eyeing it.

"Clark! Get in here!" the man yelled, making a grab at the rodents as they tried to run, ""She's been hoarding test subjects!"

He picked up Gadget as Dale tried to run, and Dr. Clark came into the room, seeing the clothed rodents on the bed scramble. Gadget squirmed and tried to bite him but the man held on tightly.

"Wilson! Pull off the sheets, we'll get them that way!" Clark said.

The other scientist dropped Gadget back on the mattress and the two of them picked the sheet covering it by either side, and fashioned a makeshift bag out of the sheet, trapping them inside.

"Take these to the van," said Dr. Wilson, "I think we have at least one spare cage in there. I'll keep searching, there may be more of them."

"We can't let them do this!" Willy whispered harshly.

"We can't do anything about them now," Brutus replied, "We have to fend for ourselves, then think about how to save them along with the other captives.. Don't you see? That amulet is still our best hope."

"Why can't it help us now?" Willy asked.

"When Abigail wills it to work, it will," Brutus said, "It isn't happening now. Not yet."

Abigail's eyes teared up, looking down at the amulet and not seeing it come to life. Willy glared angrily, more out of frustration with the amulet than at Abigail for not being able to awaken its supposed powers. But they did as they were told. Without the amulet they didn't stand much of a chance against humans.

"Let's get behind that dresser in case he looks under here," Brutus whispered, leading them behind the dresser with the broken mirror.

The scientist stooped down to check under the bed just as they'd slipped away, reaching underneath and feeling around. He got up and moved the bed, making doubly sure there were no rodents hiding beneath it. Dr. Wilson glanced over at the dresser, but reasoned that the space between it and the wall as too narrow. In truth, the three of them were barely able to squeeze through it one by one, but past the wooden beam at the edge there was slightly more breathing room. Instead Dr. Wilson began rummaging through her drawers, looking for anything else that could give away what was going on at NIMH. The three survivors waited for several agonizing minutes as every drawer was emptied, and he moved on to the closet. The doctors were leaving no stone unturned.

"Did you check behind the dresser for anything?" came the voice of Dr. Clark, returning from the van.

"The thing's too heavy. Help me move it."

"Get beneath it," said Brutus, shoving Abigail downward.

She crawled under the dresser, followed by Willy. Brutus had a more difficult time, squeezing underneath just as the two men began pulling the dresser back with a grinding sound that was deafening to the rodents. They stayed hidden underneath the dresser, Brutus having to stay on his hands and knees or else hit his head on the bottom drawer.

"No sign of documents back here, or anything else," said Dr. Clark, "I found her key card and a few print outs from the lab out in the living room anyway, she must not have been keeping anything besides those test subjects in here."

"You'd better be right about that," said Dr. Wilson.

"Guess we'll get back and tell Strauss what we found," said Dr. Clark.

The two of them left, their footsteps becoming more faint until they heard the door close. They breathed a sigh of relief, though soon sat hugging her knees and crying.

"Oh don't start with that," Brutus scoffed.

Willy knelt down and hugged her, on the verge of tears himself. They'd all become his friends too since leaving the meadow. He felt like one of the furlings now.

"Justin was wrong," Abigail sniffed, "I-I don't have what it takes to make the amulet work…I don't have the courage…"

"You have more courage than anyone I've known," said Willy.

The compliment didn't reach Abigail, who buried her face in her arms and cried silently.

"You are untrained," said Brutus, "Let's hope that when the time comes where you really have to use that amulet, you won't be caught off guard again."

"Well now what do we do?" Willy asked, as Abigail continued to cry.

"We can forget about help from this human woman, from what those doctors said it sounds like she's locked up somewhere. This whole idea was a stupid idea anyway, I don't know what that idiot Justin was thinking, blindly trusting his little 'visions'. From now on we're going to do things my way. The little girl and the fly are still up on the roof with the plane. We'll get back up there and take the plane to NIMH. Then, we'll make those humans pay. For everything."

"I just want my friends back," Abigail said shakily, "And Cornelius…and daddy…"

"You'll get them back, if they're alive," Brutus answered, "The sooner we leave the higher the chances that they will be alive. Now stop moping, let's get a move on."

Abigail sniffed and wiped her eyes, trying to stay strong. She began to crawl toward the front of the dresser, and the other two followed behind her. But just as they did, they heard the door open again.

"Damn! Get back in!" Brutus ordered.

It was just one set of footsteps this time, but for some reason, there was more than one voice.

"Something's not right…" said a woman's voice, "Was…was someone here while I was gone?"

Abigail stopped, halfway beneath the dresser.

"What are you waiting for?" Brutus hissed.

"You don't suppose NIMH sent someone here?" came a smaller voice, that of a woman with a thick accent.

"That's just like them! Nimnul had to have put them up to it! Did they take my key card?"

"It's Penny…" said Abigail, with the sound of frantic rustling coming from the other room.

"The same human we came to see?" Willy asked.

Abigail climbed out again, much to Brutus' chagrin.

"Where did you keep it?" asked a male voice.

"It's not on the coffee table…let me check my room."

"You fool! Hide!" Brutus yelled.

Willy wanted Abigail to hide too, not trusting whoever this human was, but she wouldn't. Abigail stood bravely on the floor among the shards of broken glass and waited as Penny opened the door, with Bernard and Bianca on each shoulder. Penny was startled, stopping in her tracks with a small gasp at the sight of the lone woodmouse with auburn hair and blue overalls, wearing a pretty necklace.

"Why, it's a little girl," Bianca remarked.

"Who are you?" asked Penny.

Abigail stared up at the gigantic human before her. The woman's hair wasn't as bright blonde as Abigail remembered from that last day at Dapplewood, but she knew Penny's face. She wore a plain blue dress instead of that white flowing lab coat. She was still the same scientist, the first human Abigail had seen without a mask on. But she had two mice on her shoulders now. Justin had to be right about her. She'd changed from before.

"My name's Abigail…" Abigail began after a few moments of hesitation, her ears down and her eyes pleading, "And…and I need your help."


	34. Chapter 34

"We're doomed!" Dale shouted as he shook on the bars of the cage, the cage bouncing while the van drove them to NIMH.

"Stop panicking," Gadget said, trying to figure out how to undo the lock.

The cage had been built especially for intelligent rodents, and the lock had a key on it. She didn't have the proper tools on her to pick the lock, and her tail wouldn't quite reach, not to mention she risked serious injury by even trying.

"Abigail's still out there, right?" Russell asked, "She'll get us out of this."

"I know she will," said Edgar, trying to calm himself, "She never lets her friends down."

"We should've hid beneath the bed too," Dale lamented.

"I think the only reason Abigail escaped was because of the four of us being on top of the bed," Gadget reasoned, "If we were all down there the doctors would have caught us all."

"So that's us then, fall guys," Dale replied sarcastically, "It wasn't something I signed up for when I came with you guys."

"Don't worry, Abigail will get us before long," said Edgar.

"Hopefully before they have time to make us run through electrified mazes or see what our innards look like under a microscope."

"Dale, they don't need to hear this," Gadget cautioned, "Look on the bright side, maybe Chip and Monty are still alive. Maybe Russell and Edgar's families too."

"My mom better be there…" Edgar gave a sad look, remembering his beloved mother.

"I guess it would be nice, seeing them again," said Dale, at that point realizing how much he missed Chip and Monterey Jack. Gadget missed them too, though she'd distracted herself from it by taking charge as a leader.

The van stopped, and the back doors opened.

"Clark, find out at once if these were specimens from the lab, or new ones Penny must have picked up somewhere," said Dr. Wilson, "I'll go bring the key card and documents to Nimnul, and let him know what we found."

"Good plan," said Dr. Clark, grabbing the cage by its handle on the top and shutting the van doors shut.

"Well, been nice knowing you guys," said Dale.

The doctor's entered the building and went separate ways, Dr. Clark heading for the lab where the test subjects were situated. He entered the dank laboratory and was greeted with the frightened stares of the rodents behind their cages. Among these was Chip.

"Looks like new test subjects," he whispered to himself.

Dr. Clark sat the cage on the table in the middle of the room, and went to go sit at a computer in the corner.

"I didn't think we were missing any test subjects, but let's see…we have a mouse, a chipmunk, a hedgehog and a mole."

He clicked on the keyboard, as the four captives looked through the bars of the cage, at the imprisoned rodents. But their doors only had a narrow, barred slit. Through it though, Chip let out a gasp when he recognized his friends.

"Oh my gosh! Gadget! Dale!" he shouted.

"Chip?" Gadget searched the rows against the wall before seeing Chip's face, "Oh Chip! Thank goodness you're alive!"

"Is that me pallies?" Monty exclaimed from a different cage a distance away.

"Monty's alive too!" Dale exclaimed.

At the shouting, Cornelius slowly got up and walked to the cage door, peering through it. He was startled when he saw the cage on the table,

"Great Honk! Furlings!"

"Cornelius!" Edgar and Russell both gasped.

"This is terrible!" Chip exclaimed, "What happened?"

"We were caught trying to find Penny Stacy," Gadget said sadly, "We were at her apartment when these doctors busted in and found us."

"Why those lousy rotters!" Monty snarled, "Did Zippa escape?"

"He was on the roof with Michelle," said Dale.

"She's still alive, I'm so glad to hear that," Cornelius said, "Where's Abigail?"

"She got away too," said Russell, "She hid under the bed with Willy, and this rat we met at Thorn Valley. Long story."

A mouse two cages away from Chip awoke from a sedated slumber at the mention of Abigail. He made his way to the cage door, "Abigail?"

"It's Abigail's dad!" Edgar exclaimed.

"Edgar! Oh no, you've been caught too! Is Abigail alive? Is she in there?"

"Alive, but not in here," said Edgar, "Is…is my mother here?"

"I'm not sure," said Abigail's father, both grateful and saddened in different ways not to see his daughter among them.

"She's been taken with a few others for more testing," said Chip, "It…hasn't been pretty. We're not sure if some of us have just been shipped to other labs for testing, or…"

"Talkative today, aren't we?" said Dr. Clark, getting up from the computer and walking toward the cage, "They must be communicating verbally…if we could only get their language decoded somehow."

Everyone went silent, ever fearful of the scientist as he jotted down notes on a clip board, "It doesn't seem that we're missing any subjects. We only had one chipmunk and he's still in his cage. These must be new ones. We'd better have you guys tested for traces of the serum first."

"Wh-what?" Russell feared the worst.

"He must mean the serum those rats were injected with,' said Gadget, "I'd wager they're going to test our blood. It'll hurt, but we'll survive."

"Oh no! I hate needles!" Dale yelled.

"If you act really intelligent they'll more likely keep you alive longer for testing," Chip advised them.

"Hopefully we won't be here long enough for the really bad testing," Gadget said to herself, as Dr. Clark readied a syringe.

* * *

Penny, Bernard and Bianca watched as Abigail pulled her boyfriend Willy out from under the dresser, and a much larger rat squeezed his way out as well. When he got out, he brandished his spear and glared daggers at the enormous human.

"Where did you all come from?" asked Penny, surprised to see the unlikely trio in her home.

"I'm from Dapplewood," Abigail answered, before frowning a little, "I…believe you've been there before."

Penny put her hand over her mouth, a pang of guilt in her chest, "Dapplewood? I…thought we took everyone from there."

"My three friends and I hid in our teacher Cornelius' basement," Abigail answered, "Shoulda been a bit more thorough, hm?"

"Cornelius the badger? You must be one of his…oh what did he call them?"

"Furlings." said Willy.

"Yes that's it. You poor creature…" Penny got down on her knees, "I don't know how to even begin to apologize."

"You know Cornelius?" Abigail asked., "Is he…alive?"

"Yes I do, he was the first one to reawaken my gift, the gift of understanding animals. And as far as I know, he's alive. I only saw him about two days ago."

Abigail felt happy at hearing this, but she was still cautious about Penny.

"Is it true you aren't working with NIMH anymore?" Abigail asked.

"Not anymore. I realized working for them was a big mistake. I'm absolutely sorry about what happened at Dapplewood. I never would have thought a survivor would make it all the way here."

"Vait a minute," Bianca said, climbing down Penny's arm, "Bernard, do you remember vhat the squirrel said at the Rescue Aid Society meeting? About the survivor children that those Rescue Rangers vhere helping?"

"They were from a place called Dapplewood, weren't they?" Bernard asked, following her down.

"What? What squirrel?" Abigail asked.

"Her name vas Tammy, she vas a nurse," said Bianca.

"Oh!" Penny exclaimed, "Yes, I know which squirrel you're talking about, one of the six that weren't gassed at the UN building. And the Rescue Rangers; they're the ones we found at Central Park in New York aren't they?"

"Yes, and it's a lucky thing my friends and I weren't there when it happened," Abigail said with a hint of resentment.

"Not to sound like I'm shifting the blame, but that little sting operation was Dr. Nimnul's idea, he's another NIMH employee now. After that Dr. Strauss concluded he wasn't completely insane. Though I think the small part of his brain that isn't insane is pure evil instead. I'm not even sure what his real motives are besides just malice."

"We're taking him out, right?" Brutus asked.

Penny stopped for a moment and stared at the gargantuan rat with the spear, who seemed to loathe her to the core without even knowing who she was.

"I'm hoping he won't be there when we break in," Penny answered, "If he gets in our way, well, then we'll do whatever needs to be done. Though I'd rather not be in jail for murder."

"If you're all to squeamish just tie him down and I'll finish him," said Brutus.

Penny considered it a moment, and to her surprise wasn't as against the idea as she thought she should have been, "We'll see what happens first."

"Hm, could the squirrel have been the nurse from New York who helped Michelle?" Abigail asked, still wondering who the squirrel was. She remembered Tammy being the first nice squirrel she'd ever met.

"Yes, she was a nurse," said Bernard.

"Vhen I heard about you children from her I wished we could do something to help, but now we can," said Bianca.

"How exactly are you planning on helping us?" Brutus asked, "The human could still be leading us into a trap."

"I assure you I'm not," promised Penny, "Who are you anyway? Why are you with Abigail?"

"What business is it of yours?" he snapped.

"He's one of the first rats to escape NIMH," Abigail blurted.

Penny blinked, "Really? One of the ones injected with the hormones?"

"Tell her any more and we'll have a problem," Brutus threatened Abigail.

"Don't worry," said Penny, "I know you're probably in hiding now, I won't ask where. The scientist in me would be fascinated to know how you've all advanced over the years, but I understand why you'd be apprehensive about telling me anything."

"Good that you understand that, because you won't be hearing anything else about us," said Brutus, "I can hardly stomach being in the same room as a human from NIMH. Going to you for help surely wasn't my idea. But for reasons I will not tell you, I'm this girl's body guard. She seemed to think you'd help us. For some reason."

"Easy now," said Bernard, gathering up enough courage to lecture Brutus, "Penny's been through quite a lot, and she genuinely wants to help us now. You don't have to like her, or tell her anything about your group's hideout, but if you're going to be a part of this we'll need your cooperation."

"Hmph, mice. I'm beginning to think you're all idiots." Brutus folded his arms and scowled.

Abigail rolled her eyes, "He complains a lot, but he's along for the ride regardless of what he says about us. He's protecting me."

"It's okay,' said Penny, looking Brutus over out of fascination with the effects of the serum, "So Abigail, I take it you want me to free your family and friends from Dapplewood?"

Abigail nodded, "Yes."

"I was going to do it anyway, but now I know I owe it to you. I was part of the operation in Dapplewood after all."

"And just a little bit ago, I lost more of my friends…" Abigail added.

"Vhat happened?" Bianca asked.

"People from NIMH were just here a little bit ago. They took two of my best friends, and two members of the Rescue Rangers who were trying to help us."

"I knew it," Penny said in frustration, "They took more than that too, didn't they?"

"They were looking for other things too," Abigail answered.

"I'm not sure how to even get into the building without my key card. I can't access the laboratory without it."

"Ve'll find some vay in," said Bianca, "Ve are mice, ve can fit into small places."

"You've also got someone with you who's escaped before," Brutus added, "Those vents are dangerous for small creatures like you."

"Maybe ve can let Penny into the building from ze inside," Bianca suggested.

"It's worth a shot," said Bernard, "So it's just you three?"

Abigail's eyes lit up, "Oh gosh, I almost forgot, Michelle and Zipper are waiting on the roof."

"Michelle…Cornelius' niece?" Penny asked.

Abigail nodded, "And Zipper is a fly, the last member of the Rescue Rangers who wasn't captured."

"He may prove useful," said Bernard, "He's probably even smaller than any of us, plus he can fly."

"We better go tell them what happened, but we'd need to travel through the vents again," Abigail said, her ears going down thinking of Russell and Edgar, two of her best friends in the world, and how Michelle was going to react to the bad news.

"We'll get them and bring them down here," said Bernard, "We have an albatross working for us, he's hiding in a tree out front. In the meantime, Penny's going to hide out here until night."

"Oh, is that the plan?" Abigail asked.

Penny nodded, "Well originally, we planned on breaking in at around 3 in the morning with my key card. Maybe we'll figure something else out with you guys. Once you get me in, I'll free everyone."

"I doubt it's going to be as easy as that," said Brutus, "Even if you do succeed, NIMH will be more desperate than ever to cover up their tracks. They'll be looking for their lost specimens, and finding new ones in the process. You sure all we're going to do is get everyone out, and then leave the place be? We're not going to, I don't know, prevent NIMH from ever doing these things again?"

"We'll do what we can while staying safe," said Penny, "You do make a good point…you must know NIMH well."

"Too well," Brutus answered, "Safe or no, I plan on doing whatever it takes to protect the rats of NIMH. No matter how dangerous, or violent."

"Just don't endanger the rest of us," said Bernard, not liking this rat's attitude at all, "Bianca and I rescue for a living, you ought to just follow out lead."

"The only one I'm sworn to protect is the wearer of the jewel, I'm not going to babysit the rest of you."

"How rude!" Bianca retorted, "Abigail, vhy's a nice girl like you doing vith that…that scoundrel?"

"It's a long story," said Abigail, "One that I'm _probably_ not allowed to give you all the details about…"

"You catch on quick," said Brutus.

"Well here, since we have a lot of time to kill, why don't Bernard and Bianca get Wilbur to help your other two friends off the roof, and when everyone's here you can tell us what happened to you," Penny suggested, "Minus the top secret stuff."

"I feel like I can rehearse the story in my sleep after telling it so many times, but okay," said Abigail.

Penny got to her feet and gathered Bernard and Bianca in her hands, taking them to the front door and opening it only a crack before placing them on the ground again.

"Abby, I sure hope we can trust this human…" said Willy.

"She'd have squashed us by now or given us to NIMH by now if she was going to," said Abigail, "I know humans are scary, but I have a good feeling about this one."


End file.
